


Home is Where His Heart Is

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowboy Harry, Cute Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: After being the Boy-Who-Lived for so many years, Harry decides to start over somewhere that no one knows him – out west – where his dreams start to come true but aren’t complete without a certain blond . . .*COMPLETE*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** NC-17 for sexual situations and profanity  
>  **Summary:** After being the Boy-Who-Lived for so many years, Harry decides to start over somewhere that no one knows him – out west – where his dreams start to come true but aren’t complete without a certain blond . . .  
>  **Disclaimer:** Just borrowing a few characters of the Potterverse for my own twisted ends, they belong soley to a brilliant witch J.K.Rowling. The plot is mine as well as some of the characters far from Harry’s home. I make no money (I wish) writing this fanfiction story, but I will take chocolate...or a review and let me know what you think.  
>  **Warnings:** Last book didn’t happen, except the Horcrux’s mentioned, but not in detail. A brief glance at HP/SS but doesn’t go further than mentioned in chapter one. There is mentioned of M/F but not detailed. Also, I have abbreviated some of the main characters names in some parts when they are talking to each other. Some people may not like that, but hey, my fic, my choice. Oh, and western terminology so not my thing, so be warned. Mpreg mentioned, but not detailed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks go to PW for fine tuning this story. Any mistakes you find are my own, as I had added a bit after she had looked at it. Also thanks to Graballz who helped me with the epilogue and other bits of the story since my imagination got kidnapped by a bunch of troublesome cornish pixies; also Nikki, and girls at ‘The Coven’ for the brainstorming that I was needing for some of the more finer points, some things may be off._

Chapter One

“It’s just something I need to do,” Harry Potter sighed, looking at the two redheaded Weasley twins and the werewolf across from him.

 

It was after dinner at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry’s house that he inherited from his godfather, Sirius Black who fell through the veil at the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year. He had just recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having lost many friends the past year. Hermione Granger, one of his first friends at Hogwarts was killed along with her family by Death Eaters the previous Christmas. It had been a tremendous blow to those that knew and loved her. Ron Weasley, the first boy to befriend him, took it especially hard, as they were engaged to be married. His vengeance towards the Death Eaters led to Lucius Malfoy’s death as well as his own life. Harry took their deaths hard. He was determined to defeat Voldemort then, but with his best friends’ deaths, he was obsessive in his training. He tested out of most of his classes early to train longer and harder. He became close to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy who helped him train in the dark arts that Dumbledore refused to teach him.

He wanted vengeance, but he was not suicidal. His training was coming to an end. The Order, as well as the Ministry Aurors were planning on crashing a little party that Voldemort had planned the next night.

“Where will you go?” Remus Lupin asked, still recovering from his werewolf transformation a few nights ago.

“I’d rather not say,” Harry replied. “You know that weekend I kind of disappeared last month?” 

The three of them nodded. 

“I was setting up another life. I’ve been planning this for a while now, even before Ron and ‘Mione died,” he sadly added.

He gave Remus, Fred, and George a gold chain with a jade stone pendant. “These will tell you if I’m okay. When they turn black, it means I’ve died somehow.”

“But why do you have to go?” Fred asked.

“You know as well as I, once I defeat Voldemort, and I plan on it, that the wizarding world will not leave me alone. They’ll either think I’ll be the next dark lord or they’ll be hounding me, not letting me live my life.”

“Is your vault still open at Gringotts?” George asked.

“So we can put your part of the profits in from the shop,” Fred finished.

“About that . . . ” Harry began.

“No. You will remain our partner, Harry,” George interrupted. “If it wasn’t for you giving us the winnings from the Tri-Wizard tournament in your fourth year, we wouldn’t have Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes.”

“Or opening another store in Hogsmeade,” Fred grinned.

“Fine,” Harry laughed, holding up his hand. “The vault – all my vaults are still there. I’ve set up a credit system so when I need to take out money, I can use the Muggle way through instant tellers, and they even gave me some wizarding cheques with my new name on them that look Muggle.”

“What will your name be?” Remus asked.

“It will still be Harry, but my last name will be different. I will keep in contact with you. I just need to live my life for once, instead of living up to expectations that the rest of the wizarding world have for me.”

“I’ll miss you, Harry,” Remus quietly said.

“I’ll miss you too, Remy. I promise to write you. I’ve also talked to a wizarding lawyer and Gringotts and transferred the deeds to Grimmauld to you,” Harry said.

“When will you be leaving?” Fred asked.

“As soon as Voldemort is dead,” Harry replied as he got up. He wrapped his arms around Fred and George in turn. “Be good,” he grinned. “Or as close as you two can get.”

“You know us well,” Fred and George chorused, returning the embrace.

“Maybe once I’m settled, you can come for a visit,” Harry said, embracing Remus next. “Keep these two in line.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Harry,” Remus said.

“What are you talking about Remy?” Harry smirked.

“I know that look, the look of someone up to something,” Remus said, holding onto Harry’s shoulders to look him in the eye.

“I promise I won’t jump into anything. I’ve been planning this for months now,” Harry said, stepping back. “Now, I think we should be off to bed. Big day tomorrow,” he added, looking to the clock that read 11:00 p.m.

 

Harry left the room, and made his way up the stairs, making sure to step over the creaking step. At the top of the landing, he met up with Severus, meeting him eye to eye, thanks to the growth spurt last year.

“Off to bed, Potter?” Severus smirked.

“To a bed – yes,” Harry replied. “Look. I just want to say thanks, and good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks for what, Harry?” Severus asked.

“Thanks for training me, putting up with me, and being my friend,” Harry softly replied, stepping forward to place a soft kiss on the Slytherin’s mouth, then leaned in when Severus began to respond.

Severus returned the kiss, something he had wanted to do for months now. His arms went around Harry’s back, pulling him close to him. When the need to breathe became a problem, they broke away from the kiss. Severus leaned in to kiss the side of Harry’s neck. “Be careful, Harry.”

“Always,” Harry quietly said by Severus’ ear.

“Now go to bed. And don’t keep him up too late,” Severus smirked. “And remember the silencing spell, as I am in the bedroom next to his.”

“Unless, you’d like to join us?” Harry grinned, not bothering to hide where he was going.

“No, not this time. You two have been building up to this moment for a while now, if not years. I know you care for him, just be careful. He’s not as hard of a person as he appears to others,” Severus said.

“Thanks, Sev,” Harry said, giving him a brief kiss to his mouth again, then took the few steps to the blond’s door, feeling Severus’s eyes still on his back.

*****

Harry quietly opened the door, and stepped through, sealing and sound proofing the room. He made his way to the bed to see the blond, the man that had been in his dreams for months now, laying on his back, with the sheets bunched down to his waist. Harry took in the sight, his mouth watering as he looked at the slim column of throat to his chiseled chest and abdomen, from the many hours of training and Quidditch that he still had played until the end of school.

He used wandless magic to slowly raise Draco’s arms above his head, using a silk tie that he had brought to tie the wrists to the headboard. He held his breath as Draco shifted in his sleep, but still remained asleep. He slipped his jeans and boxers down his legs, then pulled the T-shirt over his head to then pull the sheet down Draco’s body, then with a flick of his hand, rid Draco of his pajama bottoms.

He carefully crawled on the bed between Draco’s legs, leaning in to inhale the muskiness of Draco’s skin. He placed a soft kiss on the softened cock, then continued up, bracing his body up on his hands as he kissed the ringed nipple, then darted his tongue out to swirl around the nub.

Draco thought he was dreaming when he felt a warm breath on his skin, slowly moving up his body. He then felt a wetness on his chest, bringing him out of his sleepy haze. He opened his eyes to see his crush leaning over him, his tongue and lips teasing his nipple. He gave a low moan, then tried to bring his arm down to hold Harry to him. At the resistance, he glanced up, then down again to see that Harry was looking up at him.

“Harry, what do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked. “And why am I naked, and tied to my bed?”

“I’m taking advantage of your body, Draco,” Harry grinned, raising himself on his knees between Draco’s legs, his hands gliding down Draco’s sides to his hips. “I may not have another opportunity to touch you – and I’ve so wanted to do this,” he huskily added, skimming his knuckles up the length of the hardening cock.

Draco moaned and bucked his hips up against Harry’s hand. “Untie me, Harry,” he softly said, licking his lips as he saw that Harry’s body was bared before him, his cock hard and dripping.

Harry shook his head, then leaned over him again. “Just give me this Dray – that’s all I ask,” he whispered as he looked into Draco’s eyes.

Draco saw the need in Harry’s eyes; something for which he didn’t want to hope. He raised his head to meet Harry’s lips in a soft, tentative kiss, his feet sliding up the back of Harry’s calves to keep him right where he was.

“Gods, Dray,” Harry moaned before leaning in to deepen the kiss. His hand laid on Draco’s chest, feeling the racing heartbeat against his palm. He brushed his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip, wanting more, then moaned against those lips when Draco’s tongue came out to slide against his.

Draco brought up his leg to Harry’s hips, pulling him down on top of him, moaning into the kiss when his cock slid against an equally hard length.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, his lips leaving a wet trail across Draco’s jaw, to his neck. He thrust down with his hips, over and over again, as he nibbled and sucked on the pale skin of Draco’s neck. His hand slid down Draco’s side, resting on the writhing hip beneath him.

“Gods – don’t – stop,” Draco raggedly panted as he ground up against Harry’s cock, his neck arching back as he gripped the headboard with his bound hands.

Harry reached between them to wrap his fingers around their lengths, thrusting a few times before crying out Draco’s name as he came, his cum slick and wet between their bodies. He felt Draco’s legs tighten around the backs of his thighs, then felt the blonds’ pulse in his hands as he came. Harry looked down at Draco’s face as he came, feeling a stirring in his lower body again.

He let go of their cocks as his lips continued exploring Draco’s body. He gently licked and kissed his way over Draco’s heaving chest, mapping out the spots on his body that were moan-worthy. He swirled his tongue around a nipple, moaning as he tasted some of their combined cum that had splattered between them. He eagerly lapped up the cum, sucking and nibbling as he went.

“Untie me, Harry,” Draco said breathlessly, then arched his back when Harry sucked on his ringed nipple. “Please, I want to touch you.”

Harry looked up at Draco, meeting the mirrored lustful gaze. He never wavered as his lips traveled lower, over the quivering muscled abdomen. He let go of one side of Draco’s hip briefly to flick his hand in the direction of Draco’s bound hands, to come back to grip his hips again. His tongue lapped the cum from Draco’s lower stomach, then pressed his tongue at the base of his cock, taking a long, broad brush up to the tip.

“Mmm, Harry,” Draco moaned when a warm wet tongue swirled around the head of his cock. One hand held onto Harry’s at his hip, while the fingers of the other combed through the tousled hair, urging him to take him deeper. Lips and tongue teased his shaft, never quite slipping into the warmth. His hips bucked up, when Harry finally took him into his mouth.

Harry lowered his mouth, taking him deeper; his tongue sweeping where it could reach. He began a steady rhythm of moving up and down on Draco’s cock, the blond’s fingers tightening into Harry’s hair.

“Fuck – Harry,” Draco groaned, suddenly pulling Harry up and off of him to bring him up onto his body. He shifted around to lay Harry on his back, leaning over him to latch onto his lips in a passion-filled kiss. His hand lay on Harry’s chest, slowly gliding up to his neck, then cheek. He broke away from the kiss and gazed down at Harry, slowing things down as he caressed the side of his face.

Harry reached up and lay his hand over Draco’s on his cheek, kissing the palm. “Make love to me, Dray,” Harry whispered, the plea plain to see in his eyes. “Just give me this – please.”

Draco wasn’t about to refuse Harry’s request. He leaned in to softly kiss Harry’s mouth in a gentle caress of their lips. His hand feathered down Harry’s face, neck, then chest, teasing the nipples with his fingernails before lightly rolling the nub between forefinger and thumb. He rolled on his side more, pulling Harry to him as his hand skimmed down Harry’s stomach to around his back.

Harry’s heart beat erratically as Draco caressed his back and hips, his lips caressing his in a slow, but thorough kiss. A warm hand skimmed down his thigh, gently guiding it up to rest over Draco’s hip. He pressed closer to Draco’s body, his hips thrusting against Draco’s. A small whimper escaped from his lips when Draco pulled away from the kiss, then moaned and threw his head back when Draco reached between them to fist his cock.

Draco pulled his upper body back a bit to watch as Harry writhed beside him from his touches. He stroked Harry’s cock slowly, his thumb gliding over the leaking head. Harry’s hand gripped Draco’s forearm as he thrust into his hand. Draco leaned in to kiss, then nibble onto Harry’s arched neck, his hand letting go of Harry’s erection to skim across his hip to go around to his backside.

Harry’s hand slid up Draco’s arm to tangle in the back of his hair as he pressed against the blond. He felt Draco’s hand glide over his backside, pulling him closer to him. He heard the murmured lubrication spell against his neck, then Draco’s fingertip tease his puckered hole. He opened his eyes and met the silver blue gaze of his lover to be.

Draco felt Harry’s leg lift higher as he pushed back against his fingers. He looked into Harry’s eyes, then his lips, the teeth biting the bottom lip. No words were said as Draco slid a finger inside of Harry. He leaned in to catch the moan from Harry’s lips as he thrust in and out with his finger.

“More,” Harry whimpered against Draco’s lips, then pulled Draco’s head closer to his, as their kiss deepened.

Draco slid another finger in, thrusting in deep, nudging that sweet spot inside with his fingertips. He added another finger after, twisting and stretching the hole. “Gods – I need to be inside of you,” Draco groaned, pulling back from the kiss. His cock was aching and hard, eager to bury himself deep within Harry.

Harry rolled onto his back, using the leg on Draco’s hip to pull him on top of him. His leg was lifted to Draco’s shoulder as the blond positioned the head of his cock at his lubricated hole. He closed his eyes briefly as Draco slid in, slowly, inch by inch.

Draco sheathed himself completely inside Harry, then stilled to let him adjust to being filled. His breathing grew ragged as he held back the urge to fuck Harry fast and hard. He didn’t want it to end that quick. He waited until Harry was looking up at him, then slowly withdrew halfway, to then thrust in deep again. His hand glided across Harry’s stomach and chest as he began a slow but steady rhythm with his hips.

Harry’s gaze locked with Draco’s as they made love, as their coupling felt like more than ‘just sex’. He felt like Draco truly cared for him. He waited until Draco was about to slowly thrust in again, then bucked up, taking Draco in deep and hard.

They both moaned out loud at the fast contact. Draco let Harry’s leg slip to his waist, then leaned down to claim Harry’s willing lips in a fevered kiss as he drove into him deep and hard, over and over again.

Harry met him thrust for thrust, then pulled away from the kiss to press his head back against the pillow, panting out Draco’s name in a breathless whisper as he came.

Draco felt the tight channel grip his cock almost painfully then, the warm fluid smearing onto his stomach. He thrust in once – then twice more before his climax crested its peak. He placed a tender kiss to the racing pulse of Harry’s neck, then raised his head up to look down at Harry.

Harry let his legs slide down Draco’s, then wrapped his arms around the blond’s back as he felt his softened cock slip out of him. He cherished this brief contact with the man of his dreams.

Draco shifted off Harry to lie on his back, bringing Harry with him. “Be careful tomorrow, Harry,” he softly said, kissing Harry’s forehead.

Harry snuggled against Draco’s side, smiling to himself when he felt the arm tighten around his back. “You too,” Harry returned, kissing Draco’s neck.

 

He waited until he felt the steady slow breathing of Draco beneath his cheek, then raised himself on his elbow to look down at him. He whispered a deep sleep spell, then gently kissed Draco’s mouth. “Sleep well, Dray,” he quietly said, slipping out of the warm bed to dress in the soft candle lit room.

He quietly went to his room to dress in his battle gear: daggers sheathed, two on each dragon hide boot, a belt around his waist next with smaller throwing daggers, and a sword sheathed behind his back. Finally, his wand in an arm holster, not that he would need it as he became quite proficient at wandless magic.

He stealthily crept down the stairs of the slumbering house and slipped out the front door. He placed his hand on the door and incanted the spell that was the most important to him. He felt the tingling warmth of the ward against his hands, then backed up to the street. He looked one last time at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, then slipped into the shadows to Apparate to his destiny.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bold italics Parseltongue_

A small crack was heard as a lone figure Apparated in a forest that backed a dilapidated manor. Harry sensed the wards around the perimeter of the grounds, and pulled out a small dagger, slicing a thin cut to his palm, watching as the blood seemed to absorb into the shimmery ward before stepping though effortlessly. Unbeknownst to the owner of the manor, Severus had keyed in Harry’s magical signature, using a vial of his blood as the key. Harry cautiously made his way to the servants’ entrance, stopping when he heard the familiar hisses. He smiled as he magically made a large wooden crate appear, then slowly opened the side.

**_“Hello, little one,”_** Harry hissed in Parseltongue to the venomous asps that were nestled in the wooden crate.

**_“Isss it times?”_** One of the bigger asps asked, slithering up Harry’s arm which he held out to him.

**_“Yes. Remember only the marked ones. There may be others coming once the sky is light. Do not bite them,”_** Harry hissed.

**_“Don’t worry, Massster. The marked onesss’ sssmell is hard to misss.”_ **

**_“When you are done, come back to thisss box. It will take you to your home,”_** Harry hissed. **_“And be careful,”_** he added, stroking its black scales.

**_“Assss you, Massster,”_** it replied. **_“Be careful of the big one.”_**

Harry nodded and used the Evansco spell to vanish the door so the asps could get back out again.

He silently unsheathed his sword then crept inside, not coming across anyone until the first landing. He hid in the shadows, smiling to himself when he recognized his first victim. He slid the special dagger – Sirius’s dagger, from his hip and effortlessly tossed it. Harry heard the gurgling of the dying woman and stepped up to her. 

“For my godfather, Bella,” he whispered, kneeling down to press the dagger deeper into her throat, waiting for her last strangled breath to escape her lips before continuing up the stairs.

Severus and Draco had helped map out the manor, accounting for every hidden passageway and room. Unknown to the two Slytherins, Harry added a little something extra to the map. It now was linked to the house and all living creatures and people of the house, much like the Marauders Map that he used so faithfully during his Hogwarts’ years, which was now in the hands of Remus Lupin again, one of the makers of said map.

He heard the hissing of his next target coming closer and slipped into an open doorway, waiting. Within minutes, the large snake slithered through the open doorway – to have its life ended when Harry cleanly sliced the head off its body with his sword. He stepped over the bloody snake corpse and looked at the map. He smiled to himself when he began to see names glow red on the map; his slithery friends doing their job.

He approached the large wooden door, then looked at the map before cautiously stepping through the threshold. He held the sword before him; his wand still in the arm holster as it was pretty useless against the man that lay asleep on the bed. He had heard that old Tommy was looking human again, but was still surprised to see the actual man. He held the sword up to Voldemort’s chest, as he used some wandless magic to swell the larynx in Voldemort’s throat.

Voldemort instantly came awake when his throat closed off his air. He bolted upright, his hands going to his throat, noticing that his nemesis was standing at his side, and that pain shot through his upper body, when the sword plunged through his chest.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Harry smirked, pressing the sword further into the heaving chest.

Voldemort went to grab Harry’s arm but a raspy gasp escaped instead when Harry thrust one of his daggers through his hand, pinning him to the bed.

“I’m sorry to tell you that your pet snake Nagini has passed,” Harry calmly said, grinning when Voldemort’s eyes widened. “She was the last Horcrux, Tommy. The Order and I have found the others and destroyed them. This will be your last life. You will not hurt one of my own again,” Harry said, thrusting the sword through to the wooden frame under the mattress. After pulling up to slice the heart in half, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching his destiny die before him. “No more, Tommy,” he quietly said.

Harry sat at the desk, pulling a Muggle pen and paper from the drawer. He raised an eyebrow; for all of Voldemort’s rantings about purebloods being superior, he found it ironic that Tom Riddle had been a half-blood who kept Muggle items around. Shaking his head in dry amusement, he penned a quick note to the Order. He had just finished when a tap on the glass caught his attention. He wandlessly opened the window, and Hedwig flew in, landing on the back of his chair. He wasn’t surprised to see the snowy owl; after all, she had a kind of sixth sense when it came to his location.

Harry retrieved the map from the floor where it had fallen and tied it to Hedwig’s leg, sending it back to the Order along with the note. He fondly stroked the soft feathers and received an affectionate nip in return. “Take care, Hedwig, I know Remus will look after you.”

Hedwig looked at him with sorrowful golden eyes, and Harry’s throat constricted. He kissed the top of his friend’s head and then shooed her out the window, watching her fly towards Grimmauld Place. Once she was merely a speck in the sky, Harry turned away from the window, his gaze resting on Voldemort’s corpse as he pulled out a Muggle beer cap. 

“Home,” he quietly said, before he disappeared with a pop.

 

*****

 

“We should be there, Albus,” Remus said, breaking the silence of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

“We cannot get out of the house. I have tried everything in my power to break Harry’s charms,” Albus smiled. “And the Floo has been disconnected also.”

Draco, meanwhile sat quietly listening to Albus, Severus, Minerva, the Weasleys, and Remus speculate what Harry had done. 

“Stupid Gryffindor,” he said getting up to try to climb out of the open window again, to fall back when the wards pushed him back. “He could be dying,” he choked out.

Remus and the twins looked at each other, then took out the pendant on the chain around their necks. “He’s okay,” Remus said, seeing the stone unchanged.

“How do you know?” Severus asked, then saw Remus holding something in his hand. “You knew he was up to something, didn’t you?”

“We did not know he was going to go off by himself. We were told that . . . ” Fred began, then looked up as the familiar white owl flew through the window to land in front of Albus.

“Hello, Hedwig,” Albus smiled, petting the owl before untying the thick rolled parchment. Albus first unrolled the map, charming it to lay flat on the table, then picked up the letter. 

_Hello Albus,_

_As you are probably all sitting around the table, cursing me for being a damn Gryffindor, I wanted to let you know that I am well. Not a hex or mark on myself. I had been planning this little trip of mine for quite some time. I planned, researched, and made up alternative plans in case some things were not to fall into place like I planned._

_The map some of you may recognize. I added a few extra charms to it. It ‘had’ shown where all the Death Eaters were, but it also now shows where their dead bodies are. Still alive – their names would be in black. Dead – red._

Everyone looked at the map to see most of the names in red, or turning to red. Severus was the first to notice the name Tom Riddle in bright red letters.

_Yes, Severus, you are free. Voldemort is dead, as well as Nagini . . . so he will not be coming back . . . ever. I know everyone expected that Gryffindor’s Sword would play a part in his death, but it was poetic justice in a way that the sword that killed him was Salazar Slytherin’s. So much for the heir of Slytherin, huh?_

_Also, Remy, you may notice that a certain bitchy witch is on the stairwell. She was killed with Sirius’s dagger. I would ask that you take it from her throat to keep - in memory of Sirius._

_Albus, you are a manipulative old man, but I care for you as a grandson would. You’ve been there for me for many years, although we had a tumultuous few years, I feel that we got over that the past year or two. I know that you were not expecting how much my magical powers grew, and frankly it bloody scared me a little at first. You know as well as I that the wizarding world will not leave me alone now that I defeated Voldemort. They’ll either ‘saint’ me or condemn me for being the next dark lord . . . or a murderer. That is the reason that Harry Potter needs to disappear. The wizarding world is fickle . . . as I found out in my early years. They either love you or fear you. One last thing . . . if another dark lord wannabe comes along – DON’T call me. I’ve done and sacrificed enough for the wizarding world._

_Minerva, my friend, thank you for being there to talk to me through many of my adolescent problems. I’ll miss our tea times. Please keep the old man in line._

_The Weasleys, my family – you accepted me with no reservation. Made me feel like a son and brother. Molly and Arthur, you will always be my mum and dad. Charlie and Bill, thank you for helping Severus with my training. Charlie . . . I will always remember fondly that night . . . that weekend._

Everyone looked at Charlie who smirked mysteriously and shrugged his shoulders.

_Bill: I’ve talked with you in the past about overseeing my finances. The Goblins at Gringotts are aware that you will have say in investments and balances of my accounts. Thank you for taking care of that. I’m terrible at money management. Thank Merlin, it’s not a huge issue with me._

_Ginny, my friend, my sister: I’m truly sorry that Seamus is no longer there for you. I was heartbroken to lose a great friend like him when he died last year._

_We’ve lost so many in this war: Seamus, Hagrid, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevy, Cedric and of course Sirius, Ron, and Hermione, who I miss the most. As I believe that you stated Albus . . . that death is but the next great adventure. Hopefully, a good one for them._

_Fred and George: I talked to you the previous night already. Take care and make sure to continue to keep people lighthearted. Also, you may want to go to Gringott’s. There is a deed for Zonko’s in Diagon Alley all ready with my signature. It just needs you two to sign before it is ours. Just promise me you won’t get into the Harry Potter franchise. It kind of freaked me out to see my likeness made into dolls at Flourish and Blotts._

_Remus: Gods I’ll miss you. You’re my last link to my family. You are my family. One favor to ask is that you take care of Hedwig. She seems to like you the best. Grimmauld Place is now yours to do as you wish. I won’t be needing it. You knew I was up to something last night, and you were obviously right. I planned this very thoroughly. I wanted this to be over, so no one else I care about dies. Doesn’t mean I was suicidal though. Love you Remy._

_Severus: Thank you for your snarky git ways, keeping me in line. I grew to care for you very much the past years. You were a mentor, a friend. If anyone deserves recognition in this war, it is you. I probably wouldn’t have made it past first year, if it wasn’t for you saving my life – repeatedly. You helped me overcome my depression when Ron and Hermione died – over long talks and good firewhiskey. Now, that Voldemort’s gone, maybe Albus will finally give you that DADA position – or open your own apothecary. You are after all – the greatest Potions’ Master around. You would flourish with your own shop. Maybe some day I’ll see you again – to share a ‘moment’ again. I will miss you._

_Draco: Last but not least. Gods . . . we have a history, don’t we? We have been rivals, friends, comrades. It was nice to get to know the real Draco Malfoy the past couple of years. You – I will miss the most. You were, and are constantly in my thoughts. I will never forget last night, and early morning with you. You have no idea what that meant to me, Dray. I will always remember the feel, the taste of you. You have escaped or hid from the media because of your family. With me, it would begin again. I don’t think I could do that to someone I care about._

“Who does he think he is? Telling me what I want,” Draco shouted, standing up.

“Sit down, Draco,” Severus quietly said, seeing the sorrow in the blond’s eyes.

 

_To end this sappy letter – although it may seem like I’m running away – I don’t feel that it is so. My whole life I was told what was expected of me – how to act – how to behave – and how to be Harry Potter. Now, it’s my turn to live my own life._

_Please don’t try to look for me . . . at least for a while. I need time. Hedwig will not be able to find me, nor will you be able to trace my magic. I’ve legally changed my name, and have blocked my magic from anyone sensing it. I’m not giving up magic completely, but it won’t be my life anymore._

_You will always be in my thoughts,  
Harry_

_P.S. The wards around the house came down when Hedwig flew through the kitchen window._

 

“Did he say where he was going?” Draco asked, turning to face Remus.

“No, he didn’t,” Remus quietly said, reaching for the letter.

“Fuck! Inconsiderate bloody Gryffindor,” Draco muttered, stalking out of the kitchen as the others looked on.

“They had the one night together, both expressing their feelings the only way they probably knew how. They’re both idiots,” Severus said, shaking his head, then got up to leave the room.

“Well, should we join the Aurors at Riddle’s Manor?” Albus sighed, looking down at the map that now showed all the names in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _Some of you may wonder about the sword that killed Voldemort. It is Salazar Slytherin’s, and is not a horcrux that was needed to kill him. It was just something that I thought would be kind of ironic. I figure in the day and age of the founders, swords were common weapons among the people. The founders of Hogwarts were powerful witches and wizards, and I could totally see them with their own personal swords. I’m thinking he found it in Grimmauld Place or a hidden room somewhere in Hogwarts. Not really important how he found it, but how he used it instead._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
_~ a few years’ later ~_

Cheyanne entered the lively bar, taking in the rustic decor, with the nicked tables and chairs, the sawdust and peanut shells on the floor and most of the regular patrons of the bar either sitting drinking their usual poison, or dancing to the country band of the week, a place where she worked and hung out with her friends. A place where the main attraction – besides the dancing, drinks, and good music – was a mechanical bull, that took up a good portion of the corner of the bar.

She let a smile slip as she took off her light jacket, to step behind the bar, nodding in greeting to Mitch, the owner, and friend, at the other end of the bar. She caught the eye of her dark-haired friend as he hefted a couple cases of beer behind the bar, then laughed as his arm was pulled by Rick. She had to admit this friend of hers was a looker. About 6'3", broad shouldered, dark hair that hung messily to his shoulders, muscles in all the right places, and green eyes that sparkled when he laughed, like now, when his boyfriend tried to get him to do something for him.

“Come on, Haze. Show these guys how it’s done,” Rick laughed, skimming his hand up the tanned forearms of Harry.

Harry looked to Cheyanne who shooed him away. “I’ve got work to do, Rick,” Harry grinned, shaking his head.

“Come on, baby. I love to see you riding the bull,” Rick grinned. 

“Okay,” Harry smiled, knowing he would give in to the blond man – his man of the month.

Harry strode over to the mats that surrounded the large mechanical bull, and gripped the handle on top, swinging his leg over. He carefully grasped the handle, raising his hand in the air, ready to give the signal to start. He shook his head in bemusement to see the owner of the bar, collecting bets on how long he’d last on it this time. He nodded to him to show that he was ready.

Cheyanne leaned back on the bar watching Haze – or Harry to the select few, do what he does best. As she watched the slow beginning to the ride, she reflected on how she met her friend. She had met him two years ago in this very bar. They were applying for the same job as bartenders. The owner ended up hiring both of them, and let Cheyanne move into the suite above the bar. Haze and she became fast friends, with her teasing him constantly on his many boyfriends. He spent so much time at the bar and her place that he moved in. Cheyanne never regretted asking him.

They spent many nights over a bottle of bourbon pouring out their life stories. She told him of her mother dying of cancer and her father leaving them when she was younger. He told her of his time with his relatives and him being a wizard. She didn’t believe him at first but he had never lied to her before then. He proved it by magicking their empty bottle of bourbon full.

She understood Haze’s reasons for wanting his own life and didn’t treat him any differently. She would see him do small amounts of magic, but so little, that it became nothing abnormal to see.

She heard the bull stop suddenly when a thump on the matted floor was heard. Harry was being pulled up by Rick, and helping him brush off the sawdust on his jeans. Harry was the champion of bull riding of the place. Hard to believe the first time he rode a horse was just a year ago.

Harry gave a brief kiss to Rick’s lips, hearing the many catcalls around him, then snagged a couple of empty beer bottles to bring back to the bar. 

“No one’s gonna want to bet against you, Mitch,” Harry grinned, shaking his head, as many times before, when Mitch handed him part of the betting take. Mitch didn’t even try to push the money on Harry anymore, just added it to the jar under the bar.

“So, how was the doctor’s, Chey?” Harry asked, leaning over the bar to kiss Cheyanne’s cheek.

“Good,” Cheyanne replied, shrugging her shoulders, not meeting his eyes.

Harry came around the bar, and took her chin in his hand to bring her head up. “What’d he tell you?” He asked, seeing her eyes misting over.

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” She smiled, turning her head to kiss the palm of his hand.

“Promise?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “We’ll dig out the mint-chip ice cream and I’ll tell you all my woes,” she teased.

“With chocolate sauce?” Harry grinned.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “You’re such a chocoholic,” she added, gently pushing him away.

“It’s all your fault, Chey,” Harry laughed, nodding to some regulars who were holding up their drinks for a refill.

Cheyanne popped a couple of pills the doctor gave her to help her headache when Harry looked away, then put on her smile to help Mitch at the bar.

 

Later, Harry came out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping from the shower. He slipped on a pair of lounge pants that hung low on his hips, and a T-shirt before going out to their living room.

“No Rick tonight?” Cheyanne teased from the corner of the couch.

“Can’t make it too easy for him, Chey,” Harry grinned.

“Is this one serious?” She asked, lifting her legs to settle them on Harry’s lap, the tub of ice cream on her thighs.

“No.” Harry shook his head, spooning some ice cream. “I mean – he’s fun to be around with, a great shag, and gorgeous.”

“But not Draco?” Cheyanne asked, knowing of the blond from his past from the many talks they had.

“No, he isn’t,” Harry sighed, then turned to her. “So, what did the doctor say? And why’d it take you so long to get back?” He asked changing the topic.

“I just drove around,” she shrugged back.

“Doctor? What did he say?” Harry prodded, getting worried for his friend.

“You know that night a couple of months ago where I came into your room because you were having a nightmare?” Harry nodded. “When we . . . we . . . ”

“Comforted each other,” Harry finished, giving her a warm smile. “That was a special night to me Chey, even if it was a one time thing.”

“For me too,” Cheyanne smiled. “Not good enough to make you switch sides though, huh?” She teased.

“No. It was good, but too – soft,” he smirked in a mock grimace. “Anyway, don’t change the subject.”

“I’m . . . we’re going to have a baby, Harry,” she quietly said, looking into the tub of ice cream.

“A what?” Harry asked, his mind not catching up.

“You know, a miniature person, no teeth, need to change their diapers all the time . . . ”

“I know what a baby is,” Harry said. “Are you sure? What do I mean, you’re sure? Of course you are. Well – we’re going to be parents. Oh my god, parents,” Harry sighed in realization.

“You know that it’s yours right? You believe me?” She asked.

“Of course, I believe you Chey. We know everything – or everyone we’ve been with,” Harry smiled, taking the tub of ice cream off their laps to put it on the coffee table. “And you’ve been a saint the past few months. I never thought I’d have kids. I mean – I know wizards can get pregnant . . . ”

“They can?” Cheyanne asked, not hearing of this before.

“Yes, with potions, or if the wizard is magically strong,” Harry replied.

“Wow,” she grinned. “Wait – does this mean that our child could be a witch or wizard?”

Harry nodded his head. “It’s a pretty good chance, yes. Does that freak you out a bit?”

“It will get some getting used to,” she replied. “But you’re kind a normal, so . . . ”

“So, should we make this official? Maybe get married?” Harry asked, looking seriously at her.

“Was that a proposal?” She smirked. “Pretty pathetic, Harry,” she laughed.

“I was serious, Chey,” Harry said.

“I know Harry, and it means a lot to me that you even asked. I do love you, but not like that. I want you in the baby’s life, my life, but not as a husband. It wouldn’t work out. I don’t want to lose the friendship we have,” she softly said, snuggling into Harry’s side with her head resting on his shoulder. “Besides, you’d break all those gorgeous shaggable guys’ hearts out there.”

“Did you ask about the headaches you’ve been getting all the time?” Harry asked, combing his fingers through the back of Cheyanne’s hair.

“They couldn’t find anything,” Cheyanne replied, keeping it to herself what else the doctor had told her.

“I could mix you up a potion,” Harry suggested. “It usually helped when I had headaches after a wicked vision.

“It wouldn’t hurt the baby?” Cheyanne asked, tilting her head up to look at Harry.

“No, but I can ask at the apothecary in the wizarding village when I pick up the ingredients,” Harry replied. “You want to go with me?”

“Are you serious? I would love to go with you. I didn’t even know there was one near here,” she said, looking up at him, excitement in her eyes.

“Wizarding worlds are well hidden within the Muggle world.”

“You’re not worried you would be recognized?” She asked, knowing of Harry’s wish to disappear from that world.

“It has been a few years, and it is a long way from Britain, but I will change my appearance a bit,” Harry said. “You want to be a redhead tomorrow?” He asked, grinning down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _Cheyanne normally wouldn’t have said ‘shaggable’, but after hanging and working with Harry for the past couple of years, she’s bound to pick up some of his expressions and words and such._


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next morning Cheyanne bounced on Harry’s bed, tickling his naked torso until he was laughing himself awake. With her urging him all the way, he had a quick shower, got dressed, had a couple of mouthfuls of his coffee, all within a half hour. She was then pressed against Harry’s back as she rode on the back of the motorcycle, on their way to town. They stopped at a closed up store that looked like a bookstore at one time. She looked at Harry who had decided not to change his appearance, but tied his hair in a ponytail, and wore dark sunglasses. “I thought we were going to the wizarding village?” She whispered, clutching his arm.

“We are,” Harry grinned, then pulled out a necklace. “This is charmed so Muggles can see through the Muggle repellant charms that hide us.” He unclasped the chain, then reached behind her neck to close it again.

Cheyanne stood and watched as the closed up shop, shimmered before her eyes, then an old-fashioned book store stood before her, lights in the windows, books displayed in the windows with cauldrons and candles. Harry reached over to push her chin up, closing her mouth.

“Welcome to another world,” Harry teased, then pulled the door open, his hand grasped tightly in Cheyanne’s. They walked through to the back of the bookstore, to the storage room after a nod to the bespectacled old woman behind the counter, and stopped at the stone wall. “This is pretty much the same as the entrance to Diagon Alley,” he quietly said.

Cheyanne watched as he tapped the bricks a certain way, then stepped back as the bricks seem to come to life, shifting and opening to reveal a passageway. They walked through, Harry leading her as they walked past book shops, Quidditch shops, a bestiary shop for magical beasts, and a wand shop, then stopped at a shop that had a sign that read, ‘Smithson’s Apothecary’, hanging over the door.

“I promise we’ll go to some of the shops after this,” Harry said, as she looked back to where they came from. “Want to get this out of the way first.”

Cheyanne nodded, then followed Harry into the tiny candle-lit shop. She glanced around, then stuck her tongue out at her reflection in a glass bottle. _‘Red hair, what was he thinking?’_ She mused to herself. She didn’t really have to change but thought it might be fun. She preferred her natural blonde locks. She looked closer at some of the bottles, the writing done in hand, and in calligraphy style. Her nose wrinkled up as she read what was in some of the vials on the shelves. “Dragon scales; hippogriff feathers; unicorn tears, basilisk venom; ashwinder eggs; doxy legs; armadillo bile; eye of newt,” she quietly read, smirking at the cliched last ingredient. “Hey Haze,” she called out.

Harry looked over at her, then turned to the proprietor, an older man with a genuine smile to tell him to wrap his ingredients up. He walked over to Cheyanne who was tapping a fingernail on a glass jar of flobberworms. “You okay, Chey?” He grinned.

“These real, Haze? Dragons and unicorns?” She whispered.

“Yes, as well as elves, goblins, centaurs, and trolls,” he grinned. “We may see some yet.”

“Would your potions cure cancer? I mean when mom was alive, would it have cured her?’ Cheyanne asked.

“When I left a few years ago, there was no cure for cancer in our world,” Harry quietly said, tucking his parcel of ingredients under his arm. “There are potions to lessen the pain, maybe halt the growth of the cancer inside, but not make it go away completely.”

“I remember mom being in so much pain. The radiation treatments she had made her even more sick. It went down in size, but just came back again, bigger and more deadly. Do wizards get some of these diseases?”

“Purebloods rarely get Muggle diseases. There are Muggle borns that I have heard who got sick with cancer or AIDS, but it was controllable with potions and spells. Wizards and witches have a magical core inside of them that help to combat illness from becoming too deadly,” Harry replied.

“So our son, or daughter, can be healthy and strong?” Cheyanne asked.

“Yes, I don’t remember a time I was seriously sick, lots of broken bones and concussions, but not sick. When I left, I was one of the more powerful wizards in our world, so yeah, I think our kid would be pretty healthy.”

Cheyanne linked her arm through Harry’s. “Now, you’re the mechanical bull riding champion and the Casanova of all those gorgeous men out there,” she teased.

“Hey, what can I say?” Harry dramatically sighed, shrugging his one shoulder. “So, you want to try a dragon burger?” He asked, pulling her to the open patio restaurant and pub.

“Uh, don’t they have regular burgers, Haze,” she asked, crinkling her nose up.

“Of course they do. But where’s your sense of adventure, Chey?” Harry teased, pulling out her chair for her to sit before he sat across from her.

Harry looked up at the young wizard who approached the table. “Hello, can we have some menus and a couple of butterbeers while we decide?”

“Sure, anything else I can do for you?” The wizard asked, moving closer to Harry’s side.

Harry looked over at the snickering redhead sitting across from him. “No. Honey, settle down before I kiss that smile off your face,” he grinned.

“Butterbeer coming up, Sir,” the wizard said, backing off.

“Honey? That’s rich, Haze,” Cheyanne laughed.

“He was too young,” Harry grinned.

“You’ve had them that young before, Haze,” she smirked.

“You make me sound easy, Cheyanne,” he grinned.

“You are,” she replied, then looked at the giant mug of foamy drink that was put in front of her. “Is this okay for the baby?” She asked, leaning over to smell her drink. “Smells like root beer kind of.”

“Butterbeer is very low in alcohol content. We used to drink this all the time when we were younger.”

She took a sip, licking the foam from her upper lip. “This is good. Could we bring some home with us?”

“Six, twelve, or eighteen pack?” Harry smirked.

“Twelve should do for now,” she said, taking another sip of her drink.

The wizard came back to take their order of a dragon burger for Harry, a regular cheeseburger for Cheyanne, then sat back to watch passers by who walked in front of the open pub.

They ate their burgers and fries, Cheyanne taking the plunge and tasting the dragon burger. She ended up switching plates, taking the dragon burger and giving Harry the cheeseburger. Harry just shook his head, and silently ate the Muggle-type burger. After, Harry shrank down the twelve pack of butterbeer and potion ingredients to put them in Cheyanne’s backpack. Harry dragged her into the book store, the Quidditch shop, and of course, the sweetshop. While Cheyanne was looking through the children’s books, Harry picked out a few toys from the children’s display. They left with another shrunken package filled with books and toys for their son or daughter.

A few hours later, Cheyanne collapsed back on their overstuffed sofa. “I had a good time, Harry. Do you miss it?” She asked, accepting a bottled butterbeer with a smile.

“Sometimes,” he shrugged. “It’s different here, more laid back. I like my life now, and everything in it,” he added, pulling her to his side to wrap his arm around her back. He reached for the remote on the arm of the sofa and began to flick the channels until they came across a movie neither had seen yet.

“What should we name it?” Cheyanne asked. “Do you hope for a boy or a girl?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. I’ll love him, or her, no matter what. As for the names we should start making a list or something. I’m not too picky – just not Harry junior,” he chuckled.

“Well, we have lots of time,” Cheyanne sighed, tightening her hold around Harry’s waist as she snuggled closer. “Love you, Haze,” she quietly said.

“Love you too, Chey,” Harry smiled, kissing the top of her head.

*****

 

“What are you doing Mitch?!” Harry called out, rushing over to Cheyanne and him. “You know she can’t have any coffee.”

“I didn’t give her any, Haze,” Mitch said.

“You can’t leave your cup sitting on the bar. She’ll drink it,” Harry said, taking the cup from Cheyanne.

“Jeez, Haze, I was only sniffing it,” Cheyanne sighed. “I miss my caffeine fix.”

Harry poured her some orange juice then placed the glass in front of her. “Drink this,” he ordered.

“Do I have to put up with this for the whole pregnancy?” Cheyanne said, glaring at Mitch and Harry who were grinning at each other. “It’s been two months since I found out . . . ”

“That’s four months pregnant, Chey,” Mitch grinned.

“I know,” Cheyanne said, rubbing her stomach. She got up and took the wet cloth to wipe down the tables before they opened the doors. Harry went to take it from her. “Haze, we’ve been through this, I’m pregnant, not an invalid,” she pouted. “Why don’t you go up and mix me a milkshake. I could use one.”

Harry kissed her cheek, then happily went up to their suite to mix her a butterbeer and headache reliever milkshake. “He’s just worried about you, Chey,” Mitch smiled, wiping down the glasses behind the bar.

“I know,” she smiled. “He’s been great.”

“He’ll make a good daddy,” Mitch said. “Why don’t you go lay down upstairs. Rest up for tonight.”

“I think I will,” Cheyanne tiredly smiled, rubbing the small of her back. “See you in a few,” she added, waving behind her as she went out the back to climb the stairs to their apartment.

Harry was there, milkshake in hand. After she drank it down, she lay on her bed, sighing as Harry massaged her lower back. After she drifted off to sleep, Harry went down to the bar to open the place up with Mitch. It was around six, and Friday. They would be busy with the after work people wanting to drink to the weekend.

*****

It was now eight and half months into Cheyanne’s pregnancy, and she sat at a corner table watching Harry dance close with his new boyfriend, or new lay. Her feet were propped on the chair in front of her. She felt a little useless, but she didn’t want to sit upstairs by herself, and Mitch and Harry wouldn’t let her do anything. She passed the time chatting with the regular ladies that came in every weekend.

Her headaches had been getting worse, and she tried hard to hide it from Harry. He worried enough as it is. She was taking Harry’s potion twice a day now. It was flaring bad every time she felt a twinge to her abdomen this day.

“Are you okay, Chey?” Doreen asked, a kindly woman who comes in with her brother, a couple of times a month to unwind away from their ranch.

“Yeah,” Cheyanne quietly said, then winced in pain as she moved a bit.

“When are you due?” Doreen asked, coming to sit closer to Cheyanne.

“Not for another two weeks.”

“When was the last pain?” Doreen asked, motioning for Harry who had glanced their way.

“I don’t know – maybe about half hour ago,” Cheyanne replied.

“Chey? You okay?” Harry asked, kneeling beside her chair to take her hand in his.

“Hurts Harry,” she whispered, leaning closer to him. “I’m scared, Harry.”

“Come on. We’re going to the hospital,” Harry said, helping Cheyanne to her feet.

“Take the truck, Harry,” Mitch called out, throwing him the keys that he caught effortlessly.

“Thanks, Mitch,” Harry nodded, then looked at Doreen who took the keys from him.

“I’ll drive. You calm Cheyanne,” Doreen said, turning to get the truck.

“Bossy,” Harry muttered, wrapping his arm around Cheyanne’s back after he helped her put her coat on.

“Yeah. She’s great,” Cheyanne chuckled. “Harry?”

“Yeah?” Harry replied, leading her out of the bar.

“I love you, you know,” Cheyanne softly said. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I love you too, Cheyanne,” Harry smiled, kissing her cheek before reaching out to open the truck door. He helped her in then climbed in after her to take her in his arms.

“Hospital’s waiting for you,” Mitch called out from the door.

“Thanks, Mitch,” Harry replied, through the open window. “As fast as you can get us there, Doreen,” he said, turning to the brunette woman in the driver’s seat.

The hospital was about a half hour away in Rune Valley. Cheyanne restlessly moved against Harry, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain in her head. About three quarters of the way, Cheyanne tensed in Harry’s arms, her hand gripping his painfully. A whimper was heard from her before she went limp in his arms.

“Chey?” Harry cried out. “Come on, baby, wake up,” he hoarsely said, turning her face to see her.

“Try Enervating her, Haze,” Doreen said, glancing worriedly at the blonde woman between them.

“What? How?”

“Later, Haze. Try it,” Doreen said, stepping on the gas pedal a little harder.

“Enervate,” Harry clearly said, touching the side of Cheyanne’s face. No response. 

“She’s cold. Cheyanne, please wake up,” he cried. “Enervate,” he tried again.

“We’re here, Haze,” Doreen said, reaching to place her hand over Harry’s and Cheyanne’s clasped hands.

They drove right up to the emergency doors, where Cheyanne was lifted onto a gurney. The nurse and doctor leaned over her, taking her pulse and checking her heartbeat, as well as the baby’s. Harry tried to follow but was stopped by another nurse. “Are you the father?” She kindly asked.

“Yes,” Harry said, trying to push past the nurse to be stopped by her again.

“We need to take her into surgery to do an emergency caesarian section,” the doctor said, nodding to the other doctor as he wheeled Cheyanne away. “The nurse will show you to the maternity waiting room.”

“But . . . ” Harry began.

“Come on, Haze,” Doreen softly said, putting her arm around Harry’s back for them to follow the nurse.

“Why would she need surgery, Doreen? Do you think she’ll be okay?” Harry asked, sitting down on the edge of the chair, his elbows leaning on his knees.

“I honestly can’t tell you what’s going to happen, Haze,” Doreen said, taking his hand.

The two of them grew silent, each in their own thoughts. Harry got up and began to pace the small waiting room. “This isn’t normal, is it?” he asked, his pacing slowing.

“Have things ever been normal for you, Harry Potter,” Doreen smirked.

Harry stopped in his tracks. “How? ”

“My brother and I are magical, Haze. Not as powerful as you, but we make do,” she replied.

“How long have you known?” Harry asked, sitting down again, glancing at the clock to see that he had been pacing for about a half hour.

“Since I first met you.”

“But, that was almost three years ago.”

“We have relatives who live in Britain, and they send us the Daily Prophet. Your pictures were in them constantly when you disappeared. You looked a bit different from your pictures so we didn’t catch it till we got home. That first night at the bar, I kept looking at you like I should know you from somewhere.”

“And you’ve kept my secret?” Harry asked.

“You had been through so much, Haze. You deserved your anonymity.”

“Thanks, Doreen,” Harry said, giving a small smile as he got up to pace again.

“You will always be Haze to me,” she smiled, then got up. “I’ll get us some coffee and find out what’s going on. You sit,” she ordered.

Doreen came back, coffees in hand to see Harry sitting, his head in his hands. He heard her approach, and looked up. “Thanks, Doreen. Did you find out anything?”

“Not much, Haze. I’m not family, but they did tell me she was still in surgery.”

“Do you think they would tell me?” Harry asked. “I am the father of the baby.”

“The nurse told me the doctor will be in when he can, Haze. Let’s give it a bit of time, before bugging the nurse again.”

Harry nodded, then looked at the time again, then back again. “Thanks for staying with me, Doreen,” Harry tiredly smiled, taking her hand in his.

“Not a problem,” she smiled in return.

“Won’t Michael miss his mommy?” He teased.

“Michael will be fine. The ranch hands will keep him busy,” she grinned.

“And tire him out?” Harry smirked.

“There’s that too. He’s a little dynamo, but he’s my son,” she proudly said.

“How old is he now?” Harry asked.

“Just turned five last weekend,” she replied.

“Did you ever want other children?”

“Before Brian died, we had talked of it, and after the accident I didn’t really think much on it. I loved Brian. He was my whole life, but he wouldn’t want me to be alone. I’m only thirty years old, I can still have another child sometime,” she said.

Harry nodded. “So, has Chris popped the question yet? I saw him steal a kiss from you earlier tonight,” he teased.

“No, he hasn’t,” she laughed. “So, did you and Chey decide on any names?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “Calista if it’s a girl. Colby if it’s a boy.”

“Nice names,” she smiled, then looked up to see the doctor approach them.

“Mister Sutton?” The doctor asked as he came closer.

“Yes, that’s me,” Harry said, standing up, wiping his sweating hands on his jeans.

“I’m Doctor Michaels. Can you please come with me to my office?” He requested.

Harry’s grip tightened on Doreen’s hand. “Please – don’t leave me Doreen,” he softly pleaded, dreading what he was going to hear.

Harry and Doreen sat at the edge of their seats while the doctor leaned his hip on his desk. “I’ve been Cheyanne’s doctor for quite a few years now, and this is one of the hardest parts of my job.”

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” Harry hoarsely asked.

“Yes, Cheyanne was risking her life to give life. She was a strong, amazing woman.”

“What do you mean – risking her life?” Doreen asked.

“She never told you, did she?” Doctor Michaels sighed, seeing the grief on his favorite patients’ friends’ faces. They both shook their heads.

“Cheyanne had been diagnosed with cancer over a year ago. The tumor was in her head.”

“That’s why she had the headaches?” Harry asked.

“Yes. The tumor was pressing on nerves in the brain, causing the headaches for Cheyanne. I would like to do some tests to find out the exact cause of death though. The last time she came in for tests, I was quite surprised to see that the tumor had not grown. They usually grow or spread without treatment.”

“Treatment?” Harry asked, silently thinking the potion he made for her kept her going a bit longer.

“Radiation treatment. When a cancer-diagnosed woman is pregnant, her choices are to abort and take the treatment, or go throughout the pregnancy with the pain. It was risky. She was prescribed a form of a light pain reliever for her headaches, but wouldn’t take anything else,” Doctor Michaels stated.

“What do you think caused her death, Doctor?” Doreen asked.

“When I checked her eyes, they were quite dilated. That is a possible sign of a stroke or cerebral aneurysm. I won’t know for sure until we do some tests.”

“And the baby? Is it okay?” Harry asked.

“He is in intensive care. We had to do a caesarian section when Cheyanne stopped breathing. The baby was not breathing very well on his own at the beginning. We cleared the baby’s airways, drawing out the fluid that was interfering in the baby’s breathing. We have a ventilator hooked up to him to help him breath normally. We will be watching over his breathing and his heart rate and to make sure he is warm. Once he is stable enough to be moved, we will do some blood tests to rule out any problems and check the baby’s blood count and blood sugar levels,” the Doctor said. “He may be with us for a few weeks.”

“I have a son,” Harry quietly said.

“Yes, you do,” Doctor Michaels smiled. He went around the desk and took out a long envelope. “Cheyanne asked that I give you this if she did not make it through the birth.”

“How long ago?” Harry asked, accepting the envelope with shaking hands.

“A few months ago.”

“So, she knew?” Harry asked, letting the tears break free.

“She knew there was a good chance she wouldn’t make it. This baby was important to her regardless if her own life was at risk.”

“If she wasn’t pregnant, would she have been okay?” Harry asked.

“She had a couple of years at the most without treatment. She did not want to go through what her mother went through,” the Doctor replied.

“Can I see my son?” Harry asked.

“Of course, although you can’t hold him as he is in an incubator to help monitor his life signs and keep him warm. Did you and Cheyanne decide on a name for your son?” Doctor Michaels kindly asked.

“Yes,” Harry whispered, getting up when the doctor did. “Colby James.”

“Colby James,” the doctor repeated. “A fine name,” he smiled. “Follow me then and we’ll go see Colby.”

Harry followed the doctor to the large window and looked at the tiny pink baby with the wires and tubes connected all over his little body. He saw the little arms and feet move and smiled when he saw that the baby was actually moving on his own. He placed his hand on the window as if reaching through the many layers of glass to touch his son, his last link to his friend, and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Behind him, Doreen and Doctor Michaels stepped back, letting Harry alone with his thoughts as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _Rune Valley - fictional (as far as I know). Got it from a name generator_
> 
> _Butterbeer has been written as alcoholic in many fics that I have read, and have written it so myself in a few. In this story, the butterbeer is non-alcoholic._


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“He’s been through so much,” Doreen quietly said.

“Cheyanne spoke very highly of Mister Sutton,” Doctor Michaels replied. “Arrangements will need to be made for Cheyanne. She had no remaining family, as far as I am aware of.”

“Her father may be alive somewhere but he left when she was very young. I’ll help Harry with the arrangements,” Doreen said.

“I knew Cheyanne since her mother brought her in with a broken leg from falling from a tree. She was around six years old at the time. The baby has a long way to go, but I think he’ll be okay,” the doctor said.

Doreen silently nodded to the doctor, then walked closer to Harry to stand beside him, to look at the wiggling baby in the incubator, slowly rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“God, Doreen,” Harry cried, turning to hug her tight.

“It will be okay, Harry,” Doreen quietly said, holding onto him as he cried against her shoulder. “Come on. You can come back tomorrow,” she said, leading him past the surgery doors where Cheyanne still lay, then past the doors into the early morning light.

Once back at the bar, she led Harry up the back stairs to his apartment, then to his bedroom. She gently took off his runners and put a thin blanket over him. She took out her wand from the hidden pocket of her jeans and placed a light sleeping charm on him, then placed Cheyanne’s letter by his bedside.

She went down to the bar, and was not surprised to see Mitch and the other staff sitting at the large table with coffee in front of them. She poured herself a cup, then sat down beside Mitch.

“Where’s Haze?” Mitch asked. “How’s Chey?” 

“Haze is upstairs sleeping,” she quietly said, a few tears escaping from her tired eyes. “Cheyanne passed away soon after we got to the hospital.”

“What?! But she was okay earlier. Wasn’t she? She was just in labor, right?” Crystal asked, a friend and waitress who worked at the bar.

“Cheyanne was not okay as it turns out,” Doreen replied. “She was diagnosed with cancer a year ago. The doctor still needs to do some tests to find the cause of death.”

“Shit,” Dylan whispered, one of the bouncers. “How is Haze doin’?”

“What about the baby?” Mitch asked, still trying to grasp that Cheyanne wouldn’t be walking into the bar again anytime soon.

“Haze is – is taking it hard. He’s lost a lot of people close to him in his life. He may blame himself for Cheyanne’s death.”

“I’ll watch out for him,” Mitch said. “And the baby?”

“Colby James is in the intensive care ward. Cheyanne had stopped breathing and the baby had to be delivered by caesarian section. The baby wasn’t breathing normally so he is on a ventilator and they are monitoring his life signs. I’m sure he’ll pull through though,” she finished. _‘His magic will help him pull through,’_ she thought to herself.

“When is the funeral going to be?” Dylan asked.

“The doctor still has to find out the cause of death. Possibly next week,” Doreen replied. “We’ll wait to talk to Harry about it tomorrow.”

“Anything he needs, he has it,” Mitch vowed.

“Give him some time,” Doreen sighed. “I need to head home and tell the others. Tell Harry I’ll be back tonight.”

“Come through the back way, Doreen. I’ll be closing the bar for a few days,” Mitch said.

“Check up on him later, hmm,” Doreen said, leaving the morose group behind as she made her way home to the ranch.

*****

Harry woke up groggy and disorientated, feeling the aftereffects from Doreen’s sleeping charm. He looked up at the ceiling as he became more awake, thinking yesterday was just a bad dream. He looked to his side table and saw the letter from Cheyanne – no – not a bad dream.

He pulled himself out of the bed and stripped off his clothes as he went to the bathroom. He wanted to be clean and a bit refreshed when he went to the hospital to see his son. He felt his eyes mist up, seeing Cheyanne’s perfumes, creams, and hair stuff on the bathroom counter. He turned his back on the reminder and set the temperature for the shower before stepping in. He washed his hair and body in automation, then rinsed himself clean, trying to gather himself before he brought himself to read the letter.

After slipping on a pair of jeans and T-shirt, he picked up the letter and sat on the couch in the living room. He took a few deep fortifying breaths, then slid his finger under the flap to open it.

_Haze . . . Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have died . . . either before our baby was born or during. I am sorry I did not tell you I was sick, Harry. It’s not that I didn’t think you could handle it, I just didn’t want you to treat me any different. When my mom told me she had cancer I saw her differently. She was now a delicate fragile woman. I was constantly worried for her, especially when it got worse. I watched her come home drained and even more sick after her radiation treatments, and I did not want to go through that._

_You have been the best Harry. I’ve never let myself get as close to a person as I let you. I’m so glad I did. I think you will be an amazing father, Harry, and I am sorry I left you like that. Our son or daughter will flourish under your care._

_A few days after my death, you should probably expect a visit from my lawyer. Our child is to be given your last name . . . Sutton. If you prefer the other, go with it. I’ve started also a savings account for our child. Your name is on the papers at the bank also. It’s not much, but it’s a start for their future. Everything I own is yours, Harry . . . well besides the clothing I suppose. You wouldn’t look so good in that leather mini skirt._

Harry smiled a watery smile.

_Crystal is about my size, maybe give them to her. Please keep the jewelry to give to our child, especially mom’s ring, and the heart pendent you gave me._

_My headaches have been getting worse the past month. Your special drinks have helped. Thank you. Thank you for showing me your world, a world our son or daughter will be involved in someday._

_Now, enough blabbering, I know you will blame yourself Harry, but this was not your fault. Your kind have not come up with a cure for cancer, as you told me a while back, but I think I’ve accepted that I will be leaving you soon. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still scared shitless, but I do feel better that you’ll be there for our child._

_Make me a promise Harry. Promise me you will contact Draco, or at least Remus and your friends. You don’t realize how important friendships are until it’s too late. I cherished ours._

_I love you, Harry, and will always be with you. Sappy as hell, I know, but true._

_Love, Chey_

_P.S. Please . . . no big funeral._

 

Harry finished the letter, then read it again. He felt better – sad, but better. He carefully folded the letter and took it to his room. He would put it with Cheyanne’s personal things he planned to keep with him.

He walked through the apartment, reminiscing of the past couple of years spent here with Chey. He then made up his mind to move. Above a bar was no place to raise his son. He slipped on a pair of runners, and grabbed up his leather jacket and bike helmet, then went down to the bar where Mitch was reading the paper.

“Don’t you ever go home, Mitch,” Harry smiled, pouring himself a coffee to sit across from him.

“Yeah, but I’m expecting a beer delivery,” Mitch said. “How’re you doing, Haze?”

“I’m okay. I still am trying to grasp the fact that she’s not around. Did you know she had cancer, Mitch?”

“No, I didn’t back then. Doreen told us when you guys got back from the hospital. She wasn’t feeling well lately, but I thought it was just her pregnancy,” Mitch replied. “You going to see your son?”

“Yeah. Right away. I hope he’s okay,” Harry said.

“They would have called you if something happened. So, I expect you’ll be looking for a place to raise him,” Mitch smiled.

“I think so. I have money of my own, so I was thinking of buying some acreage or something,” Harry grinned.

“We’ll miss you here, Haze,” Mitch said. “Shit, Cheyanne, and you going.”

“Yes, but at least I can come to visit,” Harry sadly replied. “Will you help me, Mitch, making the funeral arrangements? She would have wanted to be buried next to her mum, I think.”

“There’s a funeral home by the hospital. Feel up to going today? Because, I can go after the delivery comes,” Mitch volunteered.

“No, I’ll go,” Harry said. He downed the rest of his coffee, then stood up. “I’ll be back later, Mitch.”

Harry went out back to the garage and rolled out his motorbike – Sirius’s old motorbike. It was one of the only things that he left with. He revved up the engine, smiling at the feel of the vibrating machinery under him. His first stop – funeral home, then the hospital to see his son.

*****

Two hours later, Harry straddled his bike again, sitting back as he rubbed his eyes. Cheyanne’s arrangements were made for her to be buried next to her mother next week. He held back his tears, then leaned forward to start the bike, his heart lifting at the prospect of seeing Colby.

He asked for Doctor Michaels in the neonatal ward, and waited by the window where he could see the same incubator with his son still in it. 

“Hello, Mister Sutton,” Doctor Michaels greeted. “How are you doing?”

“Harry, call me Harry,” Harry replied giving the doctor a strained smile. “Could be better, but it will get easier. She was a great friend and I’ll miss her.”

“And you’ll have Colby,” he grinned.

“Yes,” Harry smiled. “How is he doing? When can I take him home?”

“His breathing has improved overnight. We’re still monitoring him. It could be a couple of weeks yet.”

“How long will he be in the incubator?” 

“If all goes well, within a couple of days. Do you want to go in and see him?” The doctor asked.

“Can I?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Yes.”

“I’d love to get a closer look at him,” Harry grinned.

Doctor Michaels led Harry through the doors to the incubator. He watched Harry nervously approach his son. “It looks worse than it is with all the wires connected to him, but they enable us to monitor his life signs.”

“Has he opened his eyes? What color are they?” Harry asked, looking in wonder at his son in his little blue bonnet and blanket.

“He hasn’t opened them yet. The color won’t be determined until around six months. They’ll most likely be blue at first, but may take after your green eyes or Cheyanne’s blue. Have you got everything ready for him when you take him home?” The doctor asked.

“Yes. Cheyanne and I have bought the basics we need, like the crib, bassinette, supply of diapers, clothes, and stuff. Also, a car seat. I’ll be looking for a new place before I can bring him home. Cheyanne and I talked about it but we never – never looked into it more,” Harry hoarsely said.

Doctor Michaels lay a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “There wasn’t anything you could have done,” he quietly said, then gave Harry a small smile. “Cheyanne told me you lost other people you cared about in your life. She didn’t want you to blame yourself.”

“I know,” Harry quietly said.

Harry talked a bit more with the doctor about the funeral arrangements and Colby. The doctor left him alone when he was paged, letting Harry just gaze down at his son. He lay his hand on top of the incubator, over his tiny body. He felt a slight tingle of magic coming from Colby and reached out with his own magic to meet it. Harry smiled when he felt the connection. He couldn’t wait to hold him.

“I love you, Colby,” Harry whispered before leaving the room.

 

Once outside, he sat astride his bike again, still feeling Colby inside him. He took out his cell phone that Cheyanne always insisted he carry with him, and punched an automated number.

One ring – two rings – 

_“Hello,”_ was heard on the other end.

“Hey, Doreen,” Harry greeted.

_“Haze, I was just about to go to the hospital.”_

“I’m here now.”

_“How is Colby?”_ Doreen asked.

“He’s getting better. Still in the incubator though. Instead of you coming here, do you mind if I ride out there?” Harry asked.

_“Of course not, Haze. Just head back to the bar, then hang a right. It’s about a half hour from there. We’ll talk more when you come out,”_ Doreen said, a smile heard from his end of the phone.

“Leaving right away. Thanks, Doreen,” Harry grinned, then shut the connection off and put the cell phone back in his jacket pocket.

He took his time riding out, taking note of the occasional ‘For Sale’ signs out by the roadside. The road wasn’t a busy road, but it was calming as he rode. Doreen’s place wasn’t that hard to find considering he’d never been there. He and Cheyanne were friends with Doreen and her brother Keith for about a year now, but never really socialized outside of the bar or in the community events. He rolled past the large wooden archway and rode past rolling pastures, the occasional horses seen grazing. He stopped at the large house, and shut the motor off before taking his helmet off.

“Nice bike,” a black-haired boy of five said, coming up to Harry. “I’ve never been on a bike.”

“Hi. You must be Michael,” Harry smiled. “Your mom around?”

“Yeah, she’s . . . ”

“Michael. Don’t bother, Haze,” Doreen admonished, coming up to hug Harry when he got off the bike.

“Hey, Doreen. Michael wasn’t bothering me,” Harry smiled, following Doreen onto the wide porch.

“I’ll be right back, Haze,” Doreen said. “I’ll get us some lemonade, or would you like something a bit stronger?”

“A beer would be great,” Harry smiled.

“Come, Michael. You can help me bring it out,” Doreen said.

“And some cookies? Haze prob’ly would like some cookies with his beer,” Michael said, following his mom.

Harry smirked then leaned his elbows on his knees as he looked around the property. The house was well kept, the lawn green, the floral beds vibrant with colors and smells. In the distance he could see the large barn surrounded with fenced in corrals. He saw a few men in one of the corrals working with a beautiful black stallion – or trying to, he amended, frowning as the horse pinned his ears flat to his head. The men had him backed into a corner, which he obviously didn’t like, even to Harry’s inexperienced eye. 

As he waited for Doreen and Michael to return, he leaned on the porch railing and looked around again, but his gaze was pulled back to the corral, where the horse had wheeled and crow-hopped to a different corner. The men pinned the beautiful stallion once more but were still not having much luck getting any closer to him.

“That’s Nix. He’s ornery,” Michael said, handing Harry an iced beer bottle.

“Ornery?” Harry grinned.

“He’s wild. He won’t let too many of us near him. We found him trapped in the canyon,” Doreen said, placing a tray on the table and picking up her own beer.

“Who named him Nix?” Harry asked.

“I did,” Michael proudly said. “Can I go for a ride on your bike, Haze?”

“Michael,” Doreen admonished.

“It’s okay, Doreen,” Harry grinned. “Maybe later, Michael. I have some things I need to talk to your mom about first.”

“Do you want to go for a walk while we talk?” Doreen asked. “I’ll show you around a bit.”

Harry nodded, then walked in stride with Doreen as they walked toward the back of the house. The smell of apples overwhelming his senses.

“Smells good here, “ Harry sighed, watching Michael chase a scruffy looking dog through the trees.

“So, how are you, Haze?” Doreen asked.

“I’m good. I miss her, Doreen. I haven’t let anyone close to me since . . . ”

“Since your godfather and friends died,” Doreen finished, having read about it in the Daily Prophet.

“Yeah, Ron and Hermione were my best friends. We had gone through so much together. Cheyanne and I weren’t friends as long, but she balanced me out. You know what I mean?” Harry said. Doreen nodded her head in understanding.

“She had been through a lot in her life with her mom dying and her father leaving. She was a strong woman,” Harry sighed. “I’m sad that she’s gone, but I know she wouldn’t want me to fall apart. But gods, it is hard if I think about it too long.”

“Now you have Colby,” Doreen kindly said.

“Yes, I have Colby. I was at the hospital, and I reached out with my magic. We connected. It was amazing, Doreen. I know he’ll be all right. I felt it,” Harry said.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Doreen asked.

“I want to stay around here, but I don’t want to raise Colby over the bar. I noticed a few sale signs coming out here. Do you know anything about any of them?”

“There’s the Gunther Place. He’s looking to sell, but the daughter may buy,” Doreen said, as they came up to the corral where the men were trying to calm Nix. “There’s also the Dawson Place. He was a dark wizard. No family to take over.”

“Maybe I should check out the realtor in town,” Harry sighed, looking at Nix. The horse’s ears perked up as it met Harry’s eyes. He held his hand out and to the surprise of the others and himself, he cautiously reached over the fence.

Doreen stood silent as the stallion neared, nodding the others off when they were approaching Nix. Nix lowered his head, sniffing Harry’s hand before feeling it was all right to come closer. Harry smiled as he rubbed the warm black hide between Nix’s eyes.

“You can always stay here, Harry,” Doreen quietly said.

“What?” Harry asked, turning to look at Doreen.

“You are the first person that Nix has approached here, and it would be a great place to raise Colby. You can help with the horses.”

“But, I don’t know anything about horses,” Harry said, then looked back at Nix who had nudged his shoulder with its muzzle.

“We’ll teach you,” Doreen smiled.

“He can stay in your old place, Dory,” Keith said, agreeing with his sister, watching as Nix trotted to the other side of the corral.

“Perfect! It’s a three-bedroom cottage that would be perfect for you and Colby. It used to be mine and Brian’s when mom and dad were alive, but when they passed, we moved into the house,” Doreen grinned.

“It’s not real close, so you’d still have your privacy. The road leading to the place is just off the main road to our place,” Keith smiled.

“But . . . ” Harry began.

“And Colby will have Michael to play with,” Doreen added.

“And we could pay you to work here with the horses,” Keith grinned.

“Won’t be much because we’re just starting with the horse training,” Doreen said.

“Stop! Hold it you two,” Harry laughed. “First of all, I don’t need the money. If anything, I’d like to buy into the business.”

“But you don’t . . . ” Doreen said.

“I’ve got three vaults at Gringott’s that haven’t been touched in years. If the offer is still good to move here, that’s the deal. Take it or leave it,” Harry smirked, crossing his arms at his chest, liking the idea of living here in the country.

“It’s a lot of work,” Keith said.

“I’m up to it,” Harry replied.

“You haven’t even seen the cottage,” Doreen said.

“I trust you. If I don’t like something, I’ll change it,” Harry shrugged. “If that’s all right with you?”

“Can we think about it, Haze?” Keith said. “About the partner thing?”

“Of course,” Harry grinned. “But I’d still like to buy the cottage and the land around it. I’ve never bought my own house before, and I think Colby would like growing up here.”

“Well maybe I should show you to your new home then, Haze,” Doreen grinned, reaching out to hug Harry.

“Can I ride with you, Haze?” Michael asked, hearing the last bit that Harry would be staying close by.

Harry nodded and went to his bike while Doreen went to get the truck for him to follow. He magicked Michael a helmet and pulled him up to sit in front of him. He started the bike, grinning when Michael laughed and looked up at him. He slowly started forward, keeping an arm around Michael’s waist and the other gripped on the bars of the bike. He rode slow as he followed the truck, answering Michael’s consistent questions about his bike.

Doreen got out of the truck, waiting for Harry to ride up, smiling when she saw Michael’s face beaming up at Harry as he talked about the things they passed. When the bike stopped, Harry helped Michael down then was surprised when the little guy took his hand to lead him to the house.

“The yard gets cut once a week, but the flower beds could use some attention,” Doreen said, guiding him around the house. “I used to have a vegetable garden out back. It wouldn’t take much to get it going again. There are also raspberry and strawberry bushes out back.”

“It’s got a huge swimming hole in the trees, too,” Michael added.

“The property is pretty closed off with a forest that backs the yard, about a half mile in there’s a lagoon. Here, and also the main house is warded from Muggles seeing magic. We deal with a lot of non-magic people, but they don’t see the occasional slip of magic that we sometimes use.”

“But they see the house?” Harry asked.

“Yes, except for a few areas. There’s a warded off area where the boys let loose on their brooms or dueling,” Doreen said.

“How many magical people work for you?” Harry asked, picking a raspberry and popping it into his mouth.

“There’s only two men that are Muggles, but know of magic. A few are squibs.”

“Do they know who I am? I’ve seen a few of them at the bar and they never said anything.”

“Just me and Keith know who you really are. It’s up to you if you want to share your past. They’ve heard of you, but don’t know how much you changed since then.”

Doreen went around to the front again, and opened the door. “It’s never locked, but you can if it makes you feel more secure.”

Harry stepped through, liking the rustic open floor plan. The ceiling was high and open. An archway led to a kitchen where all the modern appliances were there. A set of patio doors led out to a back porch from the kitchen, where a rocking chair sat motionless. They came back to the living room to then go down a short hall to doors that led to a master bedroom with an attached bathroom, and two smaller bedrooms. Another door opened into a bathroom with a sunken bathtub, and a separate shower.

“There’s a bit of furniture here and you’re welcome to keep it,” Doreen said, leading him to the living room. “We were going to build an office in here once upon a time. The ceilings high enough to add another room. Well, do you like it?”

Harry looked around the room seeing the work that needed to be done, but also seeing the love Doreen and Brian had felt for their home when they lived here. He could easily imagine raising Colby here. “I love it,” Harry grinned, walking to the large fireplace.

“I’m glad, Haze. The fireplace is a working one, for Flooing or having an actual fire to warm up the house. There might even be some Floo powder on the mantle still,” Doreen smiled.

Harry lifted a lid to a wooden box to see blue glittery powder. “Why is it blue?”

“Blue powder is for longer distances. I used to visit or talk to my relatives in Britain.”

Harry picked up the box, sifting his fingers through the blue powder. “Do you mind if I used some? Cheyanne reminded me how important friends are. I’ve kind of neglected a few people back there.”

“Sure, Haze. Just say Dory Jeffries in Serendipity when you come back. It will bring you back here. There’s blankets in the hall closet, if you want to stay the night when you come back.”

“Thanks again, Doreen,” Harry quietly said, hugging her again.

“So you’re gonna stay, Haze?” Michael asked.

“Looks that way. Maybe you can help me decorate Colby’s room,” Harry grinned.

“You’re bringing your son here?” Michael asked excitedly. “I’ll have someone to play with?”

“Give it a year or two, Michael. He’s just a baby,” Doreen laughed. “Come, Michael. We’ll leave Haze alone for now.”

“Can I come back tomorrow?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. I’ll need to pick up my things from the bar first though.”

“Use the truck if you want,” Doreen offered.

“If you come with me,” Harry smiled. “I could use your help with some of Chey’s things.”

Doreen nodded, and pulled Michael off Harry, who had been hugging him, then left him to his thoughts.

Harry knelt on the floor in front of the fireplace, took a couple of deep breaths, and threw a handful of blue powder. “Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London.”


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Remus was sitting quietly by himself, drinking his morning coffee while reading the Daily Prophet. He heard the fire roar to life then his name called out. He hunched down, and almost fell back on his arse when he saw Harry’s head and face smiling at him. “Harry?”

“Hey, Remy,” Harry grinned. “Wasn’t sure you’d be up, or home?”

“Just got up awhile ago. I’m not teaching at Hogwarts any more, and I’m not expected at my other job until later.”

“Not teaching?” Harry asked. “How come?”

“Why don’t you come through, where we can visit properly,” Remus smiled. “I’m getting too old to be kneeling on the floor.”

“You by yourself?” Harry asked, looking around the room.

“Yes.”

Harry nodded, then stepped through, stumbling into Remus’s arms. 

“I’ve never landed gracefully with these things,” Harry laughed, hugging Remus close. “Gods – missed you, Remy.”

“Me too, cub. Missed you, too. The occasional letter isn’t enough Harry.”

“Sorry ‘bout that. Been busy,” Harry replied, sitting down on the couch and looking around. “You’ve changed the place. Looks good. I like the extra windows.”

“It took a couple of years, but I’m sure Sirius would have liked it,” Remus smiled, looking around also.

“Looks like Molly had a hand in it too,” Harry grinned, seeing the handmade quilt over the back of the couch, and the personal woman’s touch to the room here and there.

“She mother hens’ me, but I don’t mind,” Remus replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“So who’s been keeping your bed warm, Remy?” Harry smirked.

“There’s been someone but it’s not serious,” Remus said. “How about you?”

“Nothing serious,” Harry shrugged. “I’ve been taking it easy the past year.”

“So what have you been up to Harry? You’ve written that you work in a country bar?”

“I used to bartend at the bar. Not much for country, but it kind of grows on you after awhile. Mitch, he’s the owner, has let me change a few things, like having rock bands once a week. I had a mechanical bull added too.”

“I saw that,” Remus smirked.

“You saw?”

“I work at the bookstore in Muggle London – which I love by the way, and saw a picture of you riding that mechanical bull as an advertisement for Montana night life.”

“So you know where I’ve been?”

“Just the past couple of months, and no, I haven’t told anyone. When you’re ready to tell everyone where you are, you can say. You say you ‘used’ to bartend. What do you do now?” Remus asked.

Remus watched in concern when Harry lay his head back on the cushions of the couch and closed his eyes. “Harry?” 

“When I first applied for the bartending job a few years ago, I wasn’t the only one. There was another, a girl. It turns out we both got the job and we became fast friends. She was an amazing person, Remy. She was my best friend, and my roommate.”

“Was?” Remus asked, noticing the strained voice from Harry.

“One night I woke up from a nightmare and she was there to comfort me. Well, things happened. We made love, the only time. I do not regret it and neither did she. In fact, we became closer as friends. That night she got pregnant. She died giving birth,” Harry quietly said.

“When was this?” Remus asked, seeing how the grief still lay heavy on Harry’s shoulders.

“A couple of days ago,” Harry softly replied, a silent tear escaping down his cheek. “Turns out she was diagnosed with cancer a while back. The doctors think she may have died from a stroke or aneurysm. The doctor was surprised she lived as long as she did with the tumor on her brain. The pain relevant potion I was giving her for her headaches probably slowed down the tumor’s growth.”

“It doesn’t sound like you could have done anything, Harry,” Remus said.

“I know. I’m not blaming myself on her death,” Harry replied. “I miss her, but it will get easier. I still have a part of her in Colby.”

“Colby?”

“My son,” Harry smiled. “Colby James. He’s amazing, Remus. I visited him today, and our magic connected. Is that normal for a newborn to have magic that early?”

“It’s pretty rare, but not unheard of,” Remus smiled. “Is he still in the hospital?”

“Yes. He’s in intensive care, but is getting stronger. When Cheyanne’s heart stopped during the C-section, it caused Colby some problems. He should be out soon. When our magic connected, I pushed a little of mine into him to help him heal faster.”

“I’m happy for you, Harry,” Remus grinned.

“Do you think you could get away for a weekend?” Harry asked. “I know you didn’t know Cheyanne, but her funeral is on Saturday, and . . . ”

“I’ll be there for you, Harry,” Remus smiled, taking Harry’s hand in his.

“So, how is everybody here?” Harry asked, feeling better with Remus accepting to come for the funeral.

“Everybody’s doing good. Arthur is still at the Ministry, but now in charge of the Muggle Artifacts Office. Molly volunteers at a wizarding orphanage during the days, keeps her busy. Ginny helps Fred and George at their two stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.”

“And Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“Minerva retired and spends her time with her family in Scotland. Albus is still at Hogwarts, but is thinking of retiring,” Remus grinned.

“He’s been saying that for years,” Harry laughed.

“Ah, but this time he’s gotten himself an apprentice in hopes that they’ll fill his meddling shoes. Amos Diggory has been Deputy Headmaster for about a year now, and probably will be promoted in another year or two.”

“I thought Severus would have moved up,” Harry said.

“Severus gave his notice when you left. He traveled for a year, then came back to head the research department at St. Mungo’s Hospital. He’s even improved the wolfsbane potion so at full moon I still shift to my wolf form, but am pretty well a well trained dog,” Remus grinned. “The transformations are easier too.”

“That’s great Remus. And Malfoy – how is he?” Harry hesitantly asked.

“He was very upset when you left Harry. He hounded the twins and myself constantly on where you were or if our life stones had changed. He searched for you for almost the first full year, realizing at the end that it was pointless for him. You didn’t want to be found.”

“I didn’t know he’d be like that. We were friends, close friends, Remus. The night before I left, I went to him. I took what he gave me. I loved him, Remus,” Harry added quietly.

“And now?”

“Just thinking of him, I get all twisted up inside. I loved him, but I didn’t want him to go through what the press would have put him through.”

“You should have asked him, Harry.”

“No. I made the right decision,” Harry said, reassuring himself.

“He’s getting married.”

“Oh?” 

“To Oliver Wood. It was just actually announced last week,” Remus said.

“Well, that’s good then, right? I’m happy he found someone,” Harry softly said. “And Oliver’s a good bloke. He’ll treat him right.”

Remus looked up at the clock, and noticed the time. “I need to get to work. Why don’t you come with me? I’m out of the long distance Floo powder. I’m sure the Ministry will let you pass through, unless you go to Diagon Alley.”

“No, I’ll come with you,” Harry smiled. “But you’ll need to get some for the weekend. I’ve just bought myself a house, so you can stay and visit for a few days.”

Remus agreed, then led Harry to his car, which Harry raised a brow at seeing the sporty little car. They talked of the past few years as Remus drove his way through the heavy morning traffic. He finally pulled up in a parking lot, and leaned back on the fender of the car when they got out.

“Draco works in the Liaison Department of the Ministry. He helps with the communication between the Ministries,” Remus supplied.

“He’d be good at that. I’m going straight home. I’m beat and I still have to move my things and ready Colby’s room,” Harry sighed, stepping forward to hug Remus. “See you in a couple of days?”

“I’ll be there, cub. Take care of yourself,” Remus replied, tightening his hold on Harry. “The Ministry is just around the corner.”

“Still the red phone booth?” Harry smirked, remembering the booth that was the entrance to the Ministry.

“Yes,” Remus laughed.

Harry gave Remus a last squeeze and gave him his Floo location, then turned to make his way to the Ministry. He felt infinitely better after visiting with Remus, even if it was too brief.

 

After giving his name, Harry Sutton, he received his visitor’s badge and was transported down to the Ministry. It hadn’t changed much over the years. He checked in at the front desk, not able to give his wand as he didn’t bring it. He made sure his sunglasses were on his nose, and went to the directory to see if the International Floo changed floors. It was still on the third floor. His eyes strayed further to see Draco’s name on the ninth floor.

He went to the elevator and with a slight hesitation, pressed the button for the ninth floor, keeping to the corner as witches and wizards stepped on and off the elevator. He received a few strange looks, as they didn’t see too many men in Muggle faded jeans and a leather jacket too often in their magical midst.

His steps were confident, while inside his stomach was twisting at the prospect of seeing Draco again. He entered through the frosted glass doors to see a younger woman, about twenty at the desk, flipping through the latest magazine.

“Excuse me,” Harry spoke to get her attention.

The witch looked up and was surprised to see the rough looking man standing before her. She was used to seeing suits or dress robes. She saw him smile, then readily returned it. “Do you have an appointment with Mister Malfoy, Sir?” She asked, admiring the body that was encased in the snug jeans and T-shirt.

Harry took off his glasses. “No, I’m just visiting an old friend and thought I’d take a chance he may be in.”

She saw the infamous green eyes, then glanced to his forehead, just making out the thin white scar. “You . . . you’re . . . ”

“Could you tell him Harry is here to see him please,” Harry smiled, inwardly grimacing seeing her eyes go up to his scar.

“I’m sure he’ll see you. You can just go in,” she smiled.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt.”

She nodded, then walked to the door after smoothing her skirt over her hips when she stood. She opened the door. “Mister Malfoy. There’s someone here to see you, Sir,” she said.

“Take their name and I’ll contact them. I have this proposal for the Egyptian Ministry to take care of,” Draco said, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Can’t take a few minutes from your busy schedule to visit with an old friend?” Harry grinned, seeing that Draco looked good, very good.

Draco looked up, hearing the voice that haunted his dreams, and his breath caught. Harry stood by the door, looking nervous, but oh so good. He nodded to his secretary who left after giving Harry a last longing look.

“What can I do for you, Harry?” Draco asked, coming around to lean his hip on the front of the desk.

Harry came forward and picked up a picture of Draco and Oliver together. “I was on my way to the International Floo, when I thought I’d come to congratulate you,” he said.

“How long are you here for before you run away again?” Draco asked.

“I’ve only been here for a few hours. Look, I’m sorry I left like I did, but I had to,” Harry sighed.

“Had to?” Draco scoffed.

Harry waved his hand at the door for that whole wall to become transparent. Draco’s secretary was talking to about ten other people that surrounded her desk. “That is why I left Draco. I don’t like the attention, never did.”

“Why did you come to me that night?” Draco quietly asked.

“Over the years, during training, you were my friend, one of my best. My feelings grew. I wanted one night with you, no strings. I knew I was leaving, and wanted a good memory.”

“What about what I wanted, Harry?”

“You would have left with me? Changed your whole way of life?” Harry asked.

“You didn’t give me the chance, Harry,” Draco countered.

“No. I didn’t, but it’s probably for the best. You went on with your life. Met a great guy in Oliver, and are getting married.”

“And you went on with your life, right?” Draco asked.

“Yes. I did,” Harry softly said, then looked at the time. “I need to go and get things ready for Colby. Congratulations again, Dray. You deserve to be happy,” he added before taking the spell off the door and turned to leave.

“Wait Harry,” Draco called out, coming over to him.

Harry turned around, closing off the pain from his expression. He sighed and closed his eyes when Draco brought up his hand to cup the side of his face. Warm lips tentatively touched his while the hand slipped down to his neck. He opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss to look into the grey eyes. His own hand came up to stroke Draco’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the bottom lip. He leaned in again to caress those lips with his, then moaned into the kiss when Draco’s hands went into his jacket and around his back. 

The kiss went on for a few minutes, as they savored in each others’ taste. It wasn’t a fiery-steal-your-breath-away kiss – just a kiss that they put all their feelings into.

Harry reluctantly pulled away and stepped back. “You still taste good,” he huskily said, giving Draco a small smile. “Have a good life, Dray,” he added, then slipped his sunglasses on to hide his eyes. He stole another quick kiss, then opened the door to walk out of Draco’s life again.

Draco followed Harry to the door. “Don’t you all have work to do?” He said to the other workers who were watching Harry leave. He waited until they all left except his secretary. “Deanna. Find out where Harry is Flooing to. He said something about international. Do not tell anyone else what you find out except me,” he instructed.

Deanna saw the telltale just kissed look on her boss, then quickly left to follow the savior-of-the-wizarding world. When she got down to the Floo network, she saw Harry talking to Arthur Weasley for about fifteen minutes, then watched them embrace before Harry went to the large walk-in fireplace. He placed his hand on the side, then said something to himself before taking a handful of blue glitter Floo powder. She watched as he turned his back on everyone, then disappear in a puff of blue flames.

She went to the sign-in desk and asked where Harry’s destination was, and any other information she could get for her boss.

 

Draco was looking down at the picture of himself and Oliver, his thoughts a jumbled mess after seeing Harry again – kissing Harry again. Oliver knew that Draco was not in love with him the same way he was with Harry. The past year and a half, Oliver was there to help him pick up the shattered pieces that Harry unknowingly left.

“Sir,” Deanna said, breaking his thoughts.

“What did you find out?”

“The desk said he refused to give his destination and his last name. The clerk tried a tracking spell on the fireplace, but it was blocked. I saw him do some kind of spell before he stepped into the fireplace. Before he left, he talked with Arthur Weasley for about fifteen minutes,” she said. “Sir? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Cancel my appointments today. I need – need to talk to a few people,” Draco said, putting the papers in his briefcase, that he didn’t really think he’d be looking at once he got home, and slipped his robe on.

“Will you be in tomorrow, Sir?” 

“I don’t know Deanna. I’ll call to let you know if I’m not.”

Draco gave her a small smile, then left his office. He had a certain werewolf to talk to.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Harry waited patiently with Michael in his living room for Remus to come through the fireplace almost a week after he came back from London. 

“So, who is this man that’s comin’?” Michael asked, playing a racing game on Harry’s television.

“He’s an old friend – an uncle I suppose,” Harry replied, also playing the game.

“Why’s he comin’?”

“He’s coming to just be with me, I guess. Cheyanne’s funeral is later today, and he’s my family.”

“It’s sad your friend died, Haze. I had a dog that died when I was little. I remember when we buried him by the barn,” Michael said, putting his control down to look up at Harry.

“It is sad,” Harry sighed. “I’m going to miss her.”

“I’ll be here for you, Haze and Mommy and Colby,” Michael smiled.

“Thank you, Mikey. It means a lot to me. And Colby will be coming home tomorrow, so I’m sure I’ll be kept busy,” Harry said, leaning over to turn off the game system.

“You think he’ll like the decorations we put in his room?” Michael asked. They finished Colby’s room the day before with the focus being dragons – Michael’s idea.

“I’m sure he’ll love it,” Harry grinned, nudging Michael with his elbow on his side.

They both looked to their right when the fire roared to life in the fireplace. Harry stood up to greet Remus. “Hey Moony,” Harry greeted, returning the embrace.

“Hello, Harry,” Remus smiled, then pulled away to look around him. “This is your new home?”

“Yes, my first,” Harry grinned, then felt Michael’s fingers take his. “This is Michael, Doreen’s son, and a friend of mine,” he added. “Michael, this is Remus Lupin.”

“Hello,” Michael smiled, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

Remus returned the hand shake. “Nice to meet you too, Michael,” he smiled.

“Come. I’ll show you to your room, then give you a tour of the place.”

“We gonna show him Colby’s room?” Michael asked, following Harry and Remus down the hall.

“Michael helped me decorate,” Harry smirked. “So, you okay to spend a couple of days?”

“Yes. I had some time coming to me. I can stay for three days,” Remus replied, looking around. “This is nice, Harry.”

“I like it,” Harry grinned. “I’m glad you can stay for a while. I pick up Colby tomorrow from the hospital.”

“Already?” Remus asked.

“The doctor was surprised too, but I’m not going to complain,” Harry grinned, shrugging his one shoulder.

“Then I’m glad I’ll be here to meet your son, Harry.”

Harry and Michael gave Remus a tour of the house, ending in the backyard. They walked around the outside of the farmhouse just as Doreen and Keith were getting out of the car. Introductions were made, then Keith took Michael home so one of the boys could take care of him for a couple of hours while they were at the funeral. By the time he returned, Remus and Harry were ready to go.

*****

Harry sat in the front pew of the church, with Remus and Doreen, sitting on either side of him, both holding his hand in support. The ceremony was short, but heartfelt in the church before they followed the hearse to the graveyard. All Cheyanne’s friends came to pay their respects, each placing a wildflower, that Chey loved so much, on the casket. Harry was last, placing a lily and a picture of Colby in the middle. “Love you, Chey,” he hoarsely said, placing his hand on the wooden casket briefly before stepping back.

Harry, Remus, Doreen, Keith, and Mitch stayed behind as they lowered the casket, silently standing, each in their own memories of Cheyanne. Afterwards, they soberly climbed into the car to make their way to the bar where a small reception was going to be held in Cheyanne’s memory. Mitch was in charge of the wake, and did a very good job of it. On one whole wall, were pictures of Cheyanne, with her co-workers, family, and of course, Harry.

“So, tell me something about these pictures, Harry,” Remus quietly said, pulling Harry to the wall.

Harry spent the next couple of hours going through the pictures, each a story to be told. “You know it was her that kind of gave me a push to see you again. Made me realize not to take friendships lightly,” he quietly said, looking at a picture of Cheyanne and himself on his motorbike. “I’m sorry about not keeping in touch more,” he softly added.

“I was sorry to see you go a few years ago, but I understand why you left. I can see from the pictures, and how you are with the people around you here, that you’re happy. I would like to be there for you too, Harry. I’ve missed you,” Remus said, turning his gaze from the pictures to look at Harry.

“I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?” Harry grinned.

“Yes, you have,” Remus agreed.

“No need to agree with me, Remus,” Harry laughed. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to everybody.”

After another hour, Harry, Doreen, Keith, and Remus left the bar. Mitch took Harry aside and gave him a large scrapbook with the same pictures that hung on the walls, plus a few mementoes from her friends. Harry held the book close to his chest as he was pulled into a group hug from Mitch, Crystal, and Dylan. The book was addressed to Haze and Colby.

*****

Harry and Remus sat on the front porch, Remus on a single chair, Harry lounging back in the hammock he put up the day before.

“Draco came to see me that day you came to London,” Remus said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Oh, and what did he have to say?” Harry asked.

“He asked where you were, and are.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That you were somewhere where you want to be. He asked who Colby was,” Remus smirked. Harry raised a brow in question. “I told him he was the new man in your life,” Remus added. “That was all right wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. You weren’t exactly lying,” Harry smiled, shrugging his one shoulder. “I hope I didn’t ruin everything seeing him. I wasn’t going to but . . . ”

“You just had to see him,” Remus finished. “Did you still feel anything when you saw him?”

“Yes, he still looks so good. I miss the friendship we had. I miss looking into those grey eyes of his,” Harry sighed. “Oliver is a great guy. I’m happy for them.”

“And what if they ask for your address to send you an invitation to their wedding?” Remus grinned.

“That is so – so not funny, Remy,” Harry replied, giving him a small smile. “I don’t think I’d want to go, to see them married. I’m happy for them, but a part of me wants to really hurt Oliver for taking Draco away.”

“Why don’t you tell him, Harry?”

“Tell him what Remus? That I love him with my whole heart and soul. Want him to be with me always. Really? Can you see him here, living like this, being a father to Colby?”

_‘Yes, I could,’_ Remus thought to himself. “You should think about it, Harry. People change. You know that more than anyone.”

“I’ll think about it,” Harry quietly said.

“So what time do we pick up Colby tomorrow?” Remus asked, changing the topic, glad to see the smile appear back on Harry’s face at the mention of his son.

*****

The next day, Doreen drove Harry and Remus to the hospital. Doctor Michaels took Harry aside to give him the assurance that Colby was going to be okay. “Any concerns, you can phone me, Harry,” the doctor smiled.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“You going to be okay?”

“Nervous as hell, but I’ll be good,” Harry replied, leaning down to slip his hand under Colby’s warm body and the back of his neck to lift him.

Harry held Colby close, smelling that baby powder baby smell, as he walked towards Remus and Doreen.

“You need to put him in the seat, Harry,” Doreen grinned.

“I know,” Harry replied, not letting go yet. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” He asked, looking up at Remus.

“Yes, he is,” Remus smiled, holding the blanket that will cover him.

Harry grudgingly lowered Colby into the seat, double checking the buckles to keep him in the seat. “I’ll sit in the back with him,” he said.

“Was expecting you to,” Doreen said, leading them out to the car.

Remus and Doreen talked quietly in the front seat of the car, as Harry gazed down at his son, his fingers lightly stroking the tiny hand while the baby slept, the occasional moving of the arms and legs making Harry smile to himself.

Once they arrived back at the ranch, Doreen quietly left, making sure her phone number was on quick dial in case Harry needed her. The ranch hands knew he wouldn’t be around for a couple of days, so the training would continue the following week. He was given numerous books on horses and training to study when he could.

Hours later, after games of chess and talk of others, Remus was about to get up from bed when he heard the tiny sound coming from Colby’s room. He knew it would be a full out cry within minutes. He waited until he heard Harry go to the kitchen for the bottle, then went to Colby’s room. When he went into the room, he leaned against the doorframe, watching as Harry sat in the rocking chair, gently rubbing the nipple of the bottle against Colby’s lips, then smiling when the baby greedily took in the bottle into his mouth.

“Do you think mum and dad would have been happy to be grandparents if they were here?” Harry quietly asked, not looking up, but sensing when Remus sat on the single bed in the room.

“Yes, although I imagine they would spoil him rotten,” Remus smiled. “He sure drinks it back doesn’t he?” He added.

“Every couple of hours,” Harry softly laughed. “I told Arthur about Colby when I was there. I think we should visit the Burrow. Molly would never forgive me if she didn’t get to see him.”

“When do you plan on the visit?”

“Maybe in a few months. Ginny’s birthday maybe.”

Colby finished the bottle, and Harry put a small blanket on his naked shoulder before raising Colby to his chest, lightly rubbing the baby’s back until he heard a light burp.

“You look like a pro doing that, Harry,” Remus smiled.

“I’ve been reading lots, and don’t laugh, but Cheyanne and I were practicing on life size dolls in a child care class.”

“I’m not laughing. I think it’s great that you prepared yourself.”

“I think Cheyanne knew she wasn’t going to be here, so she wanted me to be prepared,” Harry quietly said, getting up to change the baby’s diaper, then slip the pajamas on again. He laid the baby in the crib, rubbing soothing circles on the stomach and chest before he felt Colby go back to sleep – until the next feeding.

“G’night Remy,” Harry tiredly said, hiding the yawn behind his hand as he went back to bed.

Remus stayed behind to just gaze down at the newest member of his family. He smiled as the baby’s tiny fist raised up then down again. He quietly left to go to his own bed, thinking of Harry when he was first brought home from St. Mungos.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
_~ four years’ later ~_

_‘Ring’_

_‘Ring’_

Harry groggily reached down at the side of the bed to his jeans pocket to answer his cell phone. “Lo?” He quietly said, so as to not wake Dean.

_“Haze,”_ a choked voice cried.

Harry sat up straight hearing the distraught voice of his friend. 

“Doreen. What is it? It’s – ” He looks at the clock on the bedside table. “One in the morning.”

_“I know, and I’m sorry. You don’t get a chance to get away very much and I wouldn’t bother you, but . . . ”_

“What happened, Dory? The boys – are they all right?” Harry asked, slipping on his jeans as he held the cell phone between ear and shoulder. “C.J? Is he okay?”

_“It’s not Colby, Haze. He is a little shaken up, but he’s okay. It’s Michael. We’re at Rainhem hospital.”_

“The wizarding hospital? What happened?”

_“Please come, Haze. I’ll explain everything when you get here,”_ Doreen replied.

“Be right there,” Harry reassured, then ended the call.

“Everything okay, Haze?” Dean asked, looking up at Harry as he got dressed.

“Gotta go, Dean. It’s the boys,” Harry quietly said. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Call me, Haze,” Dean said, laying back down.

“I will,” Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss the blond on the mouth.

Harry quietly left and hurried to his bike. He rolled it behind the large oak tree, looked around, then disappeared with a pop to the underground garage of the wizarding hospital.

When he got to the right floor, his arms were soon full with Doreen, her tears seeping into his jacket. He looked around the hall to see the bustling mediwizards, and nurses. 

“Where are they, Dory?”

“Colby is at home with Keith. Michael is asking for you,” Doreen rasped, pulling away to lead him to the room.

“What happened?”

“The boys were out trying to catch the fire fairies, when they were attacked. We didn’t think anything would happen. They always go into the woods. I guess they were running around when they stumbled on something – someone. Michael tripped and was grabbed by the creature and was bitten. Colby managed to Apparate right to us in the barn and we hurried over. When we got there, the creature was dead, and Michael was lying unconscious.”

“What kind of creature?” Harry asked, stepping closer to Michael’s bed.

“A werewolf, Haze,” Doreen quietly replied.

“And the man?” Harry asked.

“He was brought here, but didn’t make it. The man was poisoned with a bad batch of wolfsbane potion. He wasn’t in his right mind,” the Mediwizard spoke as he was cleaning the wound on Michael’s shoulder.

“Haze?” Michael softly said, reaching out. “So scared. C.J? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, Mikey,” Harry smiled, reaching for the smaller hand.

“I couldn’t get away. I pushed C.J. away. Didn’t want to get him hurt,” Michael said, wincing as the doctor pulled the torn shirt from the gaping wound.

“Is he going to turn?” Harry asked.

The doctor looked to Michael then Doreen. “Mrs. Jeffries, perhaps we should step into the hall.”

“What? I want to know what’s going on,” Michael said. “It was a werewolf that bit me, right? I read about them in school. Am I going to turn into one?”

The doctor looked at Doreen again. “Mrs. Jeffries?” Doreen shook her head, closing her eyes, and reached a hand out to put on her son’s shoulder. “Go ahead and answer him. He’ll need to know.”

“I’m afraid so,” the doctor sighed. “The blood of the werewolf has integrated with Michael’s already.”

“And the poison?” Harry asked, squeezing Michael’s hand.

“It’s still there. We’ve contacted the top wizard in the field to look after him,” The doctor replied.

“Harry?” A voice spoke from the doorway.

“Severus? Can you help him?” Harry asked, his surprise taken back when Michael hissed in pain as the shirt was finally taken off.

“When was he bitten?” Severus asked, coming over to the bed, smiling reassuringly at Michael as he looked at the wound closer.

“About three to four hours ago,” Doreen said, reaching over to brush tears from Michael’s cheeks.

Severus looked at the wound, using a finger to brush against it. He brought up the bloodied finger to his nose. He said nothing as he reached in the bag at his side to take out a green vial of potion, and a pink one. He handed the vial of pink potion to Michael. “You need to drink this . . . ” He looked at Doreen.

“Michael,” Doreen supplied.

“Michael,” Severus finished. “It will help rid your body of the poison. It will put you asleep, but we’ll take care of this little bite for you while you sleep.”

“Bubblegum,” Michael smiled, licking his lips, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

“Bubblegum?” Harry smirked. “Since when do you make the potions taste better?”

“Prat,” Severus grinned, applying the green potion to the bite. They all watched it foam, then draw the skin close. “He’ll have a scar, and unfortunately, turn on full moons. The wound will seep for the next couple of hours as Michael’s body rids itself of the poison.”

“Is he going to be okay, Sev,” Harry asked. “Really?”

Severus stood. “Yes. I’ve already initiated an investigation on the apothecary around here. Wolfsbane does go bad if left in the wrong temperature or left out too long.”

“Remus said you’ve made it better. His transformations are relatively painless,” Harry said.

“For him, yes. Young Michael may find it painful at first. But with my wolfsbane potion, it will be easier and he’ll be able to be around other people without hurting them.”

Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Severus’s waist. “Thank you, Sev,” he softly said against Severus’s neck.

Severus put his arms around Harry’s back, holding him close. “It’s what I do Harry,” he grinned, squeezing once more before stepping back.

“But still, Michael is lucky you came,” Harry said. “Do you need to be back right away?”

“Not until late tomorrow. I want to check on Michael in a few hours, then assist on the werewolf’s autopsy. I hear he was in mid-transformation when he died.”

“I should check on Colby,” Harry said. “Do you want to come with me?”

“Go on, Harry, Colby needs you too. I’ll call if there’s any change,” Doreen smiled. 

“I am curious how you’ve been. The damn wolf won’t tell us anything,” Severus sighed, following Harry to the Floo. “And who is Colby?”

Harry stepped in the fireplace, pulled Severus beside him and held on tight to his hand. They both disappeared in the green flames to appear in Doreen’s living room. As soon as Harry stepped through, a blond haired, green-eyed boy ran into his arms.

“Shhhh, it’s all right, Colby. Mikey will be okay,” Harry quietly said, holding onto the trembling body, stroking the back of the blond head.

“I was so scared,” Colby cried.

Harry picked Colby up, dramatically groaning. “You’re getting too heavy for this,” he smiled, kissing the wet tear stained cheek.

“You’re strong, Daddy. You can handle it,” Colby smartly said, kissing Harry’s cheek back.

“Colby. I’d like you to meet one of my professors from school. He is also a friend, Severus Snape. Severus, meet Colby James, my son.”

“Hello, Colby,” Severus smiled, quickly masking the surprise in his eyes.

“You’re the potions’ man?” Colby asked.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Severus replied, raising his brow questionably to Harry.

“Remus talks of everybody when he comes to visit,” Harry said in reply. “Which – I should give him a call.”

“Can I phone him, Daddy?” Colby asked.

“No, you are going to bed.”

“But Daddy . . . ”

“Bed, then tomorrow we can visit Michael,” Harry said.

“Can I sleep in Mikey’s room?” Colby quietly asked.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Sev, I’ll be back in a bit. Keith here, will keep you company until I get back.

Severus watched Harry, listening to the reassuring words to his son. Once gone, Keith asked him what he’d like to drink. He was left alone to look at the many pictures as Keith went to make a pot of tea. There were many pictures of Michael with Doreen on the mantle. He noticed that there was just as many with Harry holding a baby, assuming that baby was Colby when he was younger. What caught his eye was the pictures of a dark-haired man on a wild horse and bull.

“Those were taken last year,” Harry said, startling Severus from behind when he placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“Your new life then?” Severus asked, picking up a picture of Doreen, Harry, Michael, and Colby.

“I’ve been living here at the ranch for about four years now. Doreen has helped me in so many ways.”

“Is she?”

“The mother?” Harry finished. “No, Colby’s mother died during childbirth. Cheyanne was my best friend here, and my one-time lover. She had cancer.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Severus said, sitting down beside Harry on the couch, Keith silently leaving to go to the hospital.

“I’m okay now. Colby helped,” Harry smiled.

“How old is he?”

“Four.”

“He Apparated tonight I hear,” Severus smirked.

“That’s the first time. Every now and then, there’s something happening with Colby, but everyone here helps him, makes him see that it’s not unnatural for him. I don’t want him to be afraid of his magic.”

“He’s the man of your life?” Severus asked, just remembering what Draco had told him all those years ago.

“Yes, he’s my everything,” Harry grinned. “So, how are things with you?”

“You’ve probably heard from the wolf that I head the Research Department at St. Mungos?” Harry nodded. “I’m still there, and I actually enjoy my work now,” Severus added.

“No more dunderheads to teach?” Harry teased.

“No, thank Merlin,” Severus laughed. “So, you ride?” He asked motioning to the pictures.

“Yes, it seems I have a way with animals,” Harry explained. “I specialize in working with traumatized horses who have been in fairly severe accidents. It’s one of the things the ranch is known for, besides turning out rodeo champions,” Harry added, grinning rakishly, while Severus rolled his eyes. “I used to compete to help put the ranch’s name out there. Now, I just do it for fun.”

“Harry Potter – a cowboy. Didn’t see that coming,” Severus smirked.

“I’m not Harry Potter anymore. Only a select few know my old name.”

“So, why haven’t you called back home?” Severus asked.

“No excuses,” Harry sighed. “I should have but I wanted to – to not hear of things back there.”

“Like Draco?” Severus softly asked.

“Yes, like Draco. I’m sorry I hurt him all those years ago, but now he has his life, and I have mine.”

‘Not much of one,’ Severus thought to himself, thinking of Draco’s workaholic ways. “You’ve been to visit others?”

“Just the Weasley’s and Remus. Never had enough time to visit the school. I only was able to take a day or two off from the ranch. I’ve been working, learning, and raising Colby the best I can over the years.”

“No special love of your life?” Severus teasingly asked.

“No. There’s been acquaintances, but nothing serious,” Harry smiled. “How about you?”

“On and off again relationship,” Severus replied.

“Sounds like Remus,” Harry grinned. “Which reminds me, I should give him a call,” he said, taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

“I should be getting back to the hospital anyway. I’ll see you before I go?” Severus asked, getting up from the couch.

“Yes. Colby and I will meet you for a late breakfast, if you’d like?”

“That would be nice, Harry. Say hi to the wolf for me,” Severus said, giving Harry a quick hug before Flooing back to the hospital.

Harry sat back down again, calling the familiar number, a few tears slipped from his eyes at the comforting voice on the other end.

*****

After sleeping till midmorning, Harry woke up surprised that he slept in that late. He was up quite late the previous night, talking with Remus, who Flooed through right after the call. He climbed out of the guest bed of Doreen’s house and heard Colby talking a mile a minute with Remus getting a word or two in somehow. He peeked his head in the kitchen.

“Hey, Daddy. We’re ready to go,” Colby grinned.

“I see that,” Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Colby’s head. “I’ll go have a quick shower then we’ll go. Thanks, Remus.”

“Not a problem, Harry,” Remus grinned, handing Harry a cup of coffee.

Harry drank about half of his coffee before Colby was pushing him out of the kitchen toward the bathroom. Harry complied, showering quickly, and was ready within a half hour to go to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Colby clung to Harry’s hand. “Is Mikey really going to be good?” Colby asked.

“Yes, Michael will be fine, and he’s been waiting for you,” Severus said hearing the boy’s worried question when he came up behind them.

“Really?” Colby asked.

“Come and see for yourself,” Severus smiled, leading them into the room.

When they came in Michael was sitting up in bed. A smile of welcome was on his face when he saw Remus and Colby. “Remus, C.J., I was waiting for you,” he grinned, patting the side of the bed.

Colby let go of Harry’s hand and climbed up on the bed. “I brought your Gameboy from your room. I slept in your bed. Was that okay? Are you really going to be all right?” He asked, seeing the bandaged up shoulder.

“It hurts a little, but it’s getting better. Thanks so much for the Gameboy C.J.; it’s pretty boring here,” Michael said, ruffling Colby’s hair. “And yeah, it’s okay you slept in my bed,” he smiled.

“Does it hurt, Remus?” Michael asked.

“It might the first few times,” Remus smiled, sitting on Michael’s other side. “If you’d like I’ll be here with you for your first few transformations. I’m sure Severus will have some potions for you to take too.”

“I won’t hurt anyone?” Michael asked worriedly.

“I don’t think so,” Remus replied. “We can be by ourselves at first until you’re comfortable. It’s like being a big dog for a while.”

“Severus gave me a book to read on werewolves. Will my hearing and smell really get stronger?”

“Most likely. You will – are still Michael. You are still you with just a little extra . . . ”

“Abilities,” Michael finished.

Michael smiled gratefully to Remus, then held out his arm for Colby to snuggle against his good shoulder, both soon involved in the Gameboy.

“Thanks for that,” Harry quietly said to Remus.

“I remember when I was bitten – about the same age as Michael. I was scared too. I want to be there for him,” Remus replied.

“Any thoughts on what we talked about a few months ago?” Harry asked, watching as Severus talked quietly to Doreen.

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden on you, Harry,” Remus said.

“You wouldn’t. I would love to have you closer. You’re my family, Remus. We can even build you your own place if you want your privacy. Colby would love it – not to mention Michael.”

“That’s low, Harry, using the kids,” Remus smirked. “I do like the quiet here. I could work on the book I want to write.”

“No pressure,” Harry grinned. “I’d like to see you here. I’m always sorry to see you go after your visits.”

“I’ll let you know.” Remus smiled.

“Ready to go for breakfast, or should I say lunch,” Severus said, looking at the clock on the wall.

“We had to wait for Daddy to get up,” Colby spoke up, not taking his eyes away from the game. “Can I stay here, Dad, with Mikey?”

“I’ve eaten with Michael already, so you three go,” Doreen smiled.

Harry came closer to the bed, and kissed Colby’s head, then Michael’s. “I’ll bring you one of those donuts you like,” he whispered to Michael.

“With the whipped cream inside?” Michael whispered back.

“Me too, Daddy,” Colby whispered, leaning closer to Harry.

Harry shared a smile with Doreen then left with Severus and Remus to a restaurant in Rune Valley, a few blocks from the hidden entrance of the Rainhem hospital.

After a good meal and easy conversation, Remus and Severus waited outside while Harry went in to buy the donuts and hot chocolate for the boys.

“Did you tell him about Draco?” Remus asked Severus.

“Tell him what? That Draco is in a farce of a marriage? That he sees his husband maybe once a month while Oliver plays Quidditch? That he works himself too hard?” Severus asked.

“It’s that bad?” Remus asked.

“Draco and Oliver should not have gotten married. Oliver was convenient for Draco after he gave up on Harry. Oliver knows this,” Severus sighed.

“Harry still loves him,” Remus quietly said.

“I know. I saw that when Draco’s name came up yesterday. Draco still loves Harry too, I think.”

“Both stubborn,” Remus shook his head. “Do you think we should – I don’t know . . . ”

“Intervene?” Severus finished. Remus nodded. “Soon. Yes.”

“Harry’s in a rodeo in a few months. Maybe you can persuade Draco to take some time off of work. Spend some time with his godfather,” Remus smirked.

“Let me know the dates,” Severus said, his mind going through the scheme. He leaned closer to Remus’s ear when he saw Harry come out of the shop. “I forgot to mention – you forgot your journal at my place.”

Remus felt the faint brush of Severus’s lips by his ear. “Tomorrow?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _Rainham Hospital - Wizarding and fictional - in Rune Valley (also fictional) across town from the Muggle hospital where Colby was born._


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

“Can you please tell me why we are dressed in Muggle clothes to go on our holidays?” Draco asked Severus who looked quite comfortable in black jeans and T-shirt. “I still can’t believe how easy it was to get the time off of work.”

“You’ve given the Ministry more than enough of your time, Draco,” Severus said watching Draco pack.

“What if they wouldn’t have?”

“I would have kidnapped you,” Severus smirked. “Anyway, I talked with the Minister of Magic and he agreed. You should have some time off. Did you let Oliver know you would be going away?”

“No need,” Draco sighed. “Oliver and I signed the annulment papers last month. It was the first time in six months we were in the same room together.”

“Are you okay with that?” Severus asked, inwardly smiling to himself on how perfect it was.

“Yeah,” Draco shrugged, closing his bag. “It was a mutual decision. He wished me luck on finding happiness, and I him. So – where are you sweeping me off to?” He asked, still not knowing their destination.

“Somewhere where you’d never think I’d go,” Severus grinned, shrinking down Draco’s bag to hand it back to Draco who put it in his jean jacket pocket.

“How are we getting there?”

“Portkey,” Severus replied, taking out a blue bandana.

Draco held onto one end with Severus the other. “Whiskey,” Severus said, smirking at Draco who looked at him strange.

When Draco opened his eyes after landing, he felt Severus’s hand at his back to steady him. “Merlin, how far did we go, Sev?”

“Welcome to Serendipity, Montana,” a smiling woman greeted.

Draco looked around him to see the woman who welcomed him, two boys one around ten years old, the other about five. Surprising to him, also, Remus Lupin. “Montana?” he questioned, coming into the room to shake Remus’s hand. “This is where you’ve moved off to?”

“Yes, and it’s been good,” Remus smiled. “I’ll introduce you. This is Doreen Jefferies, her son, Michael, and his friend, Colby.”

“Hello sir,” Michael greeted, coming forward. “Do you work with Severus?”

Draco looked to Severus. “I met Michael a few months ago. Have the transformations been okay for you?” Severus asked.

“It really hurt the first time, but Remy helped me. I’m all grey. Haze took a picture of us together,” Michael grinned.

“He even let me hug him last month when he was all wolfy,” Colby smiled.

“Haze was there to make sure Colby wouldn’t bother him,” Remus said.

“Are you here to see the Rodeo?” Colby asked.

“Rodeo?” Draco asked, looking into the green eyes. “I’ve never been to a rodeo before.”

“Which should be starting soon,” Remus said, following Doreen to the stands with the others following.

Once seated, Draco leaned closer to Severus who sat beside him. “A rodeo? And how do you know about it?”

Severus shared a look with Remus over Draco’s shoulder then looked back at Draco. “I was called here a few months ago when the wizarding hospital here had a patient who was bitten by a werewolf. I found out about it then.”

“Michael?” Draco asked, nodding to the boy sitting beside Remus.

“Yes.”

“And Remus? Why is he here?”

“Family.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the loudspeaker announcing the beginning of the calf roping. The ranch didn't have an entry, so the group continued to chat during the event, though Draco glanced at the arena every now and again, never having seen a calf being roped before."

“You see the green logo with the flaming horse? ” Remus pointed out to Draco. Draco nodded. “The people riding with that logo represent the Phoenix Horse Ranch, where Doreen, Michael, and Haze are.”

The next competition was the bronco riding. They watched three other contestants. “Now from the Phoenix Horse Ranch, Haze Sutton!” Was announced.

“Yay!!!! Go Daddy!!!” Colby shouted out, jumping up from his seat, followed by Michael.

Draco looked at the arena to see a chestnut stallion rip out of the gate, the rider holding on with his thighs and one hand on the rope. One arm was raised as the cowboy’s body was whipped to and fro.

“Go! Go! Go!” Michael and Colby shouted, clapping till their hands were reddened.

Draco watched the dark-haired man, the smallest smirk on his face as he was whipped on the horse. The eyes were concentrated on the horse, the cowboy’s hat shadowing the features, but he would know that profile anywhere. “Harry?” He whispered.

“Go Daddy!” Colby shouted out again.

Draco looked to Colby, now realizing why the green eyes jolted him when he first saw them. He met Severus’s eyes. “Why? Why did you bring me here, Severus?” He choked out. “Colby?!” He quietly said, remembering the last time he saw Harry that that name was mentioned.

“The man in his life,” Severus finished.

“Is he? Was Harry?”

“No, Harry didn’t become pregnant that night. Colby was conceived from a one-time lover, a good friend who was there for him.”

“Is he still around?” Draco asked.

“She – she was Muggle. Cheyanne died during childbirth,” Remus said, leaning closer. “That’s when he first came to see me – to help him with his grief.”

Draco’s head shot up when the crowd shouted. He saw Harry sitting on the ground, covered in dust head to toe. Harry got up and slapped his hat on his pants as he walked to the gate, while a rodeo hand took the reins of the horse.

“The score for that cowboy is an 89, Haze should be happy with that ride,” was announced over the loudspeaker.

“Can we go see Daddy?” Colby asked, turning to Remus.

“Sure C.J. The next event he’s in isn’t for another hour,” Remus smiled, getting up. “You two coming along?” He asked Severus and Draco.

“No, I think I’ll stay,” Draco quietly replied.

“I would advise you not to mention that Draco is here until after Harry’s last event,” Severus suggested.

“You hear that C.J?” Michael said. “We need to keep this a secret for now.”

“I can keep secrets you know,” Colby smirked. “Hey, can we get some of those ribs?” He asked, slowly descending the stairs of the stands.

Draco and Severus watched the rest of the bronco riding in silence. “I thought you cared about me, Sev,” Draco quietly said, breaking the silence between them.

“I do.”

“I’m going to get hurt again,” Draco said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“You still care for him then? After all these years?” Severus asked.

“I still dream of him, Sev. I found myself comparing him to Oliver or the other men I’ve dated. Pathetic, isn’t it?”

“You two had a history all through your years at Hogwarts. The rivalry you had between the two of you could only turn to the attraction you both feel for each other,” Severus replied.

“When he came to see me last time at the Ministry, I kissed him. It still had the same effect on me as our first kiss. My whole body responded to him.”

“And you still married Oliver?”

“Yes. I cared for Oliver – still do, but not the way I do for Harry. Harry made it clear he didn’t want me in his life when he cut his ties with me,” Draco sighed. “So what does he do now?”

“He’s part-owner of the ranch and has helped in its success. Harry specializes in training horses for the ranch or whoever hires him.”

“I didn’t even know he could ride a horse,” Draco mused.

“He had only ridden a few times with Cheyanne. He has spent the past years learning everything he could.”

“This Cheyanne – they were close?”

“As I understand it, yes. They had both applied for a bartending position at the bar in town here, and both got the job. They were inseparable. Harry still dated other men, as Cheyanne dated men also,” Severus replied.

“And Colby?”

“Harry had a nightmare, and Cheyanne came to comfort him. One thing led to another . . . ”

“Then Colby was conceived. What happened to her? And did Harry tell you all this?”

“Harry and Remus told me. Cheyanne was diagnosed with cancer about a year before she got pregnant. The tumor on her brain was slowly getting bigger. She most likely would have died sooner if Harry wasn’t feeding her some potions. She died during childbirth. That was a day or two before he saw you the last time,” Severus said.

“Do you really think I have a chance, Severus?”

“Harry is not in a serious relationship right now – as far as I’m told. He cares for you, Draco. That’s why I brought you here. You’re both too stubborn, so I intervened.”

“Long distance relationships don’t work, Sev. Found that out with Oliver.”

“Who says it has to be long distance?” Severus asked.

“Harry wouldn’t move back.”

“But would you move here?”

“I don’t know. I guess anywhere Harry is would be home enough for me. But what about Colby?”

“We have two weeks to spend here on holidays. Get to know Colby – and Harry again. It’s different here, and it’s more laid back here. We’ll be staying with Remus for the two weeks, as he invited us.”

“Doesn’t he live with Harry?”

“He did when he first moved here, but they converted the top of the old garage into living quarters which are by the main house. Remus wanted to be close to Michael also.”

“I’ll give it a try. But if I get hurt when Harry rejects me again, you’re helping to pick up the pieces.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Draco,” Severus smiled, putting his one arm around Draco’s shoulders.

*****

Harry was talking with some of the men from the ranch who were either helping with the horses or competing in some of the competitions when he heard Colby call him. He smiled, and squatted down to soon have his son hug him tight. 

“You did really good, Daddy,” Colby grinned.

“I’m glad you think so, C.J.,” Harry grinned. “Did you watch the others?”

“Most of them,” Michael smiled. “But you were the best.”

“Did you see us, Daddy? Severus came to watch and . . . ” Colby said, then stopped when Michael nudged his shoulder.

“I didn’t see you, but I knew you were out there,” Harry smiled, kissing Colby’s cheek to then stand up. “I bet you’re hankering for some ribs now, huh?” Harry asked, holding C.J.’s hand.

Harry led them to the food stands, and ordered the boys some ribs and chips, and a water for himself. He didn’t like to have a full stomach for these competitions.

Remus, Harry, and Doreen sat quietly as the boys talked. “So, where’s Severus?” Harry asked, in the break of the constant chatter.

“He wanted to watch the rest of the event,” Remus said, handing Colby a chip. “You’ll be able to visit with him later. He’ll be staying for the next couple of weeks.”

“And Dr . . . ” Colby began, before having his voice silenced from a whispered spell from Doreen.

“You’re ruining the surprise,” Michael whispered.

“Surprise?” Harry smiled, trying not to laugh at the glare Colby was sending Doreen’s way.

“You’ll see,” Remus said. “So have you seen the bull you’ll be riding?” He asked to change the topic.

“Yeah, and he’s mean looking,” Harry laughed. “It will be more challenging than the bronco riding though. I actually don’t think I’ll be entering that one again.”

“Why is that?” Michael asked.

Harry shrugged, tilting his head. “Bulls are different than broncs,” he tried to explain. “More challenging I think.”

“Must be that thing you have with the horses,” Michael said.

“Horses just seem to connect with you,” Doreen agreed. “That’s why you’re good at what you do.”

“I was talking with Max from the Blackwood Ranch and he mentioned that he saw a negrasus.”

“Where did he see it?” Doreen asked.

“In the canyon, I’d like to check to see if the creature is there, possibly breed it,” Harry said.

“When would you go?” Michael asked.

Colby jumped up and climbed onto Harry’s lap, mouthing what he wanted to say. Harry smiled as he took the spell off. “Can we go, Daddy?”

“Sorry C.J., but you have school, and I don’t want to have to worry about you out there,” Harry smiled.

“We don’t know the temperament of this creature, C.J. It could be dangerous,” Doreen said.

“But Daddy . . . ” Colby began.

“Can take care of himself,” Doreen finished.

“And we need to finish building that hen house,” Michael said. “I can’t do it without your help, C.J.”

“You have Keith helping,” Colby said.

“Yeah, but we need a supervisor,” Michael smiled, it growing bigger when he saw Harry trying not to laugh out loud.

“Just think about all those fresh eggs we’ll have when it’s done,” Doreen added.

“Okay,” Colby sighed dramatically. “Can we have some ice cream now?”

“Bottomless pit,” Doreen muttered. “I’ll take them. You want anything Remus, Haze?”

“Maybe later,” Harry said, leaning over to kiss Colby’s cheek before he got up. “Be good.”

“Always,” Colby grinned, running after Doreen and Michael.

“So Remus, you think you and Sev want to go find this negrasus?” Harry asked. “It would be nice to have you there. I’m thinking it will be around three days – two nights. Think you’d handle roughing it?” He added teasingly.

“I’m sure I’ve ‘roughed’ it up enough in my time when I’m in wolf form, prat,” Remus laughed.

“And Severus?”

“We’ll have to ask.”

Harry heard the announcement for the contestants for the bull riding to get ready. “I’ll see you at the ranch later? This is the last competition and I’ll be too busy afterwards with our horses and tack to catch you here. I’ll drop by to see you before I hit the hot tub,” Harry grinned.

Remus watched Harry walk towards the arena laughing and talking to the people that he met along the way. He went to find Michael, Colby, and Doreen, then bought a couple of sodas for Draco and Severus before they found their seats again.

 

“Everything all right?” Severus asked Remus when they all sat down again.

“Yes, Harry will meet up with us at the ranch later. He’s competing in this next competition, then needs to help with the ranch’s gear to bring back home,” Remus said.

“Is this competition dangerous?” Draco asked.

Remus slowly nodded, knowing Draco wouldn’t like the answer. “Yes,” he replied honestly. “More so for an inexperienced rider, but Harry knows what he’s doing.”

Draco sat at the edge of his seat when Harry’s name was announced. He had watched the previous riders and had seen how much was at risk – especially when one was taken away on a stretcher. The rodeo clowns had drawn the bull away from the downed rider and back into the stock pens within seconds, allowing the EMT’s to swing into action, carrying the rider out of the pen.

Harry’s bull came out bucking wildly, trying to get the rider off its back. Draco could see the muscles play in Harry’s arms and back as he held on. The bull slammed sideways into the metal gate, the wince of pain evident on Harry’s face as his leg hit.

Harry’s face became more determined as he held on. Draco stood with the others when Harry was thrown off the bull. The clowns came to divert the bull to the pen but not before it got a hind kick to Harry’s shoulder as he was scrambling away from it.

“Is he going to be okay?” Draco asked, seeing Harry climb over the gate.

“He’ll be okay. He’s had worse,” Doreen reassured.

“Nothing that a healing charm won’t cure,” Remus added.

“And a soak in the hot tub,” Doreen finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _Negrasus is a fictional creature name that I had help coming up with from a faithful reviewer of my stories – Ronnie Hinnard. I know it’s been awhile Ronnie, but thanks again for the help on the name (negra - black or dark + sus - pegasus = Negrasus) Plural for negrasus - negrasi (made up) - Not all Negrasi are black, especially if they are bred with non-magical mares. The more black their hide, the more magical they are (in most cases)_
> 
> _I myself have not been to a rodeo, let alone been on a horse, and haven’t a lot of experience with them. This is the result. LOL. I got help from PW and Graballz on some of the details, but if you see any discrepancies, my apologies, since I haven’t had ‘actual’ rodeo experience._


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_‘Hot tub,’_ Harry was thinking when the truck rolled into the road of the ranch. He felt the muscles in his one leg tense – reminding him of the hit from the gate. He was surprised it wasn’t broken. Keith drove right up to Remus’ place, knowing that Remus would be able to heal Harry, not to mention Severus who could give him a potion or two.

“You need help there, Haze?” Keith asked.

“No,” Harry grinned, seeing Michael and Colby run up from the main house. “Hey squirts,” he greeted as he opened the passenger door to get out.

Michael saw Harry favor his one leg, and came to his side. He put his one arm around his waist. “Lean on me, Haze,” he said. “C.J., go open the door for us.”

Colby ran ahead as Harry let Michael lead him up the stairs. He wasn’t overly worried about putting too much on Michael as the wolf in him gave him more strength. “Thanks, Mikey,” Harry said. “Would you mind biking over and turning the tub on for me? Maybe bring Colby with you.”

“You don’t want him to see, do you?” Michael asked, glancing down to the gash in Harry’s jeans.

“No, not until Remus heals it up some. Bruises he’s seen, but the leg’s cut.”

“You want us to come back?”

“You can stay if you want, watch a movie or something. Remember though, not . . . ”

“To get into anything,” Michael finished.

“I’ll be there right away,” Harry smirked.

“Hey C.J., want to bike over to your place and watch a movie?” Michael called out as they entered Remus’s main living room.

Harry leaned on the door frame as he watched Colby come over. “You okay, Daddy?” Colby asked.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Harry replied, kneeling down, hiding the flinch of pain from his son. “I’ll be there soon,” he added, smiling when Colby hugged him. He looked over Colby’s shoulder to see Remus, Severus, and Draco. “Go, and be good.”

Harry waited until he heard the stomping of feet going down the stairs before slowly rising to his feet. “Well, this is a surprise,” he said, meeting Draco’s eyes. “Hello, Draco. Where’s Oliver?”

“No idea,” Draco shrugged.

“Strip and lay on the sofa Harry,” Remus instructed, coming over to Harry.

“I’m okay, just need a healing charm,” Harry said, bending down to unsnap his leather chaps from his legs. At Remus’s urging, he slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head, trying to hide the pain his shoulder was giving him.

Severus came over to look over the bruising shoulder. “Gryffindors,” he muttered, prodding the bruise after checking to make sure nothing was broken using a diagnostic spell. “Looks like you’ll live.”

“You still love me, Sev,” Harry smirked.

“Take off the jeans, Harry,” Remus said.

Draco sat still watching as Harry first took off his shirt, then his jeans. He liked what he saw – very much. Harry’s upper body was solid, not to mention the legs when they were revealed. His hands itched to touch the shifting muscles of that body. His eyes shifted to Harry’s boxers. 

“Cute Potter,” he smirked, as he motioned to the horse patterned boxers.

“I like ‘em,” Harry grinned. “Colby gave them to me for Father’s day.”

“Are you still taking the boys to the carnival tomorrow?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, early afternoon after the chores,” Harry replied, shifting his shoulder. “Feels better. Thanks Severus.” He looked over at Draco again. “So, how long are you staying?”

“Not sure, “ Draco said, looking at Severus. “Severus didn’t tell me.”

“Two . . . three weeks,” Severus replied. “Remus suggested staying here for our holiday and I thought it would be relaxing for us.”

“Why don’t you take Draco to the carnival tomorrow, Harry,” Remus suggested, cleaning the gash at Harry’s thigh. “I was thinking of showing Severus around the place.”

“Only if you don’t mind, Harry,” Draco grinned. “I’ve never been to a carnival before, unless you’re taking someone else?” he hedged.

“No, just the boys,” Harry replied, trying to catch Remus’s eye who avoided looking up as he healed the cut closed. “I don’t mind, I guess. Just don’t expect too much,” he added.

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco smiled.

Harry slipped on his jeans and turned his back to Draco to look at Remus and Severus. “It’s not going to happen,” he whispered.

“Give it a chance, Harry,” Remus whispered back, handing Harry the leather chaps. “You were friends once, you can be again.”

“Do all old wizards turn meddlesome?” Harry asked. “Because you two are reminding me of another old man,” he added, thinking of Albus.

“But, Albus always had a reason to meddle,” Severus smirked. “Because he cared.”

“I gotta go,” Harry said a bit louder, walking to the fireplace to Floo home. “We’ll pick you up Draco, around two. The boys will probably wear you out, so enjoy the peace while you can.”

Severus handed Harry a vial of clear potion. “Put a couple of drops in the hot tub to help the swelling of the bruises.”

“Thanks, Severus,” Harry replied, giving Draco one last look, then stepped into the fireplace. “Suttons,” he stated clearly for him to disappear in the green flames.

Draco’s heart skipped a beat when Harry met his gaze, the brief look of longing mirrored in their eyes. “Remind me to hex you two when he rejects me again,” he quietly said, turning back on them. “I’m going to lay down.”

“Are we doing the right thing, Remus?” Severus quietly asked.

Remus stepped closer to Severus, and wrapped his arms around his back to draw him close. “Yes, they just need time together to realize they’re meant to be together.”

Severus leaned in to touch his lips to his lover’s. “Missed you, wolf,” he softly said.

“Maybe you should show me how much,” Remus smirked, stepping back from Severus’s arms to take his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

*****

The next morning Harry was awakened by Colby who climbed on top of him and started to tickle him. “Daddy, wake up,” Colby laughed, then held on when Harry pulled him down to topple him to the bed at his side. “Does it hurt, Daddy?” He asked, gingerly touching the bruise on Harry’s shoulder.

“Not anymore. Hot tub helped last night,” Harry replied, glancing over to the clock at his bedside. “I can’t believe I slept in,” he muttered to himself as he got off the bed. He had been up late, his thoughts on the blond guest staying at Remus’s.

Harry followed Colby into the kitchen, wearing his pajama bottoms, and poured Colby his cereal. “So you going to help me feed the horses today?” He asked, pouring some orange juice for them both.

“Then we can go to the carnival?” Colby excitedly asked.

“After lunch. It will just be me, you, Michael, and Draco who will be going today.”

“Was Draco a friend of yours?” Colby innocently asked.

“Not at first. But later on he was.”

“Does he like rides?” Colby asked, after swallowing his cereal.

“He said he’s never been at a carnival before,” Harry smiled, spreading his peanut butter on his toast.

“Never?!” Colby exclaimed. “Wow. I thought everyone’s been to a carnival.”

“Well, we’ll have to show him how it’s done,” Harry smirked.

The two of them finished their breakfast, then washed up quickly so they could get to the ranch. Harry checked Colby’s backpack to make sure he had an extra change of clothes in case they got dirty from the horses, then poured some coffee in his mug to join Colby at their truck. He helped Colby in, buckled him in, then followed trying to stop the nervous fluttering in his stomach at the thought of seeing Draco again.

 

Draco sat on Remus’s veranda with his coffee in hand as he watched the ranch hands starting their day. He saw Michael and Doreen emerge from the house, heading towards the barn. He returned their greeting with a wave of his hand, then sat back, leaning his head back. He closed his eyes, his senses taking in the quietness around him and the fresh smell around the place. He heard a truck approach and opened his eyes to see it enter the yard.

_‘Gods, he still looks good,’_ Draco thought to himself as he watched Harry climb out of the truck in faded jeans and white T-shirt. Harry leaned into the truck again to get a hat that he put on his head, then reached in to pull his son out of the cab of the truck.

“Why don’t you go down?” Severus suggested, coming to stand beside Draco who was leaning forward on the railing. Both returned the wave when Colby looked up at them.

“He’s good with him, isn’t he?” Draco asked.

“Harry?” Draco nodded. “Colby’s good for Harry. They’re quite close,” Severus added.

“Seems like a good kid,” Draco said, grinning when he saw Colby try to pick up the pail of oats.

“Harry’s raised him well so far,” Severus said, watching Draco’s reactions towards Colby.

“I think I’ll go down,” Draco said, turning to find his shoes. “See if I can help with anything.”

 

Harry had taken the pail of oats and made his way to the horse’s stalls, Colby walking beside him. He felt Draco approach before he heard him. “What can I do for you, Dray?” Harry asked, not looking up from his task.

“Thought I might lend a hand,” Draco replied, smiling at Colby who was looking at him.

“I do still need to work with the Colten horse,” Harry said, finally turning to face Draco. 

“I could help Colby feed the horses,” Draco suggested.

Harry looked down at Colby who was nodding in agreement. “You just want to get it done faster, don’t you?” Harry smirked.

“Well, yeah Dad,” Colby grinned. “Faster we get done, quicker we can get on the rides.”

Draco came closer and took the pail from Harry. “Colby can tell me what to do,” He smiled, letting his hand stay on Harry’s.

“Right,” Harry drawled, feeling a warmth run up his arm from Draco’s touch. He let go of the pail. “Be good,” he said, running his fingers through Colby’s messy blonde hair.

“Always, Dad,” Colby grinned.

“We’ll start with Dad’s horse,” Colby said, leading Draco to the last stall.

Draco looked up at the black stallion. “He’s beautiful.”

“His name is Nix. Silly name, but I guess Mikey named him when he was littler. He was an ornery horse before Dad tamed him. He’s the only one that can ride him, well, except when I’m on with Daddy. Do you ride horses?”

“I know how to ride, but it’s been awhile,” Draco replied, watching as Colby scooped some oats into the trough. “I know your name is Colby, but I heard Michael’s mom call you C.J. How come?”

“‘Cause that’s my name. Colby James Sutton,” Colby grinned. “What kind of name is Draco? I never heard a name like that before.”

“Short for Draconis. Means dragon. My family all had weird names,” Draco grinned. “So, you go to school yet?”

“I’m in kindergarten. I go on the bus with Mikey in the mornings. We learn all kinds of things.”

“Magic too?” Draco asked, following Colby to the next stall after picking up the pail to follow.

“We learn about magic, but we haven’t done anythin’ yet. I do magic mostly by accident. Daddy says it’s normal though.”

“So this carnival – you must be looking forward to it?” Draco said.

“I love the carnival. This will be my second year. Last year I was only allowed on the baby rides. Dad said I prob’ly won’t be allowed to go on the big rides yet,” Colby sighed.

“I’ve never been to a carnival,” Draco said, moving to the next stall.

“It’s fun. There’s the rides, games, lots of different kinds of food and a mechanical bull that Dad always rides to get a prize. Last year, he won me a big dragon. Hey, you’d prob’ly like my room. It’s all dragons. Maybe you can come see it later?” Colby asked.

“I’d like that,” Draco grinned.

“We can also go swimmin’. Dad put a rope up so we can swing into the water . . . ”

Draco listened to Colby ramble on, slipping in a few questions between breaths. After they were done feeding the horses, they went out to the corral where Doreen, Remus, and Severus were watching Harry work with a chestnut horse. Draco noticed the patches of hide scraped and scratched.

“What happened to it?” Draco quietly asked, as he watched Harry stroke the nose of the horse, talking quietly to it.

“There were a couple of horses brought over from the next county from an owner who is very attached to their horses. The barn caught fire. This one and the mare in the other corral couldn’t get out like the others did. They kicked their way out of the barn. Harry’s working with them so they can be ridden again,” Remus explained.

“We’re also treating the burns and scratches with a salve that Harry made. They look a lot better than they did,” Doreen said.

They all watched Harry carefully place the bridle over the horse’s head, stroking its neck to calm it as he did. He took the reins and stepped back, slowly leading the chestnut to walk the perimeter of the corral. When he was near the others, Doreen handed him an apple to give the horse, then Harry kept walking with the horse. After the third time around, Harry placed a blanket on the horse’s back, standing still and reassuring the animal as he stroked the side of its neck. A few moments later, Harry gingerly took the blanket off.

“That is the first time since the fire Harry put the blanket on,” Doreen said. “It looks like the horse doesn’t mind it.”

Harry nodded to Keith for him to come over and handed him the reins, after giving the horse the apple, then walked to the others. “He’ll be okay I think. I’ll most likely be able to ride him within the next week,” Harry grinned, seeing the horse nudge Keith for more apple with its muzzle.

“Are ya done, Daddy?” Colby asked.

“Yes. Ready to go?” Harry asked. The boys jumped off the rail and ran for the truck in response. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry laughed, opening the gate to walk through. “Are you sure you want to go?” He asked, looking at Draco.

“Yeah, Colby told me some of what to expect,” Draco replied.

“I bet,” Harry grinned. “They’ll wear us out from all the excitement and sugar, then fall asleep as we head home in the truck.

Remus and Severus watched the two of them laughing as they walked towards the truck. 

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Doreen asked, seeing the way Harry and Draco seem to glow when they were together.

“Yes,” Remus replied.

“I’ve never seen Harry’s eyes smile like that – not since Cheyanne,” Doreen said.

*****

Once at the carnival grounds, Harry took the boys to the side, and squatted down to look them in the eye. He waved his hand over them, charming them to stay close to them. “Now, what do you guys need to do?”

“Not to run off,” Michael grinned.

“Not to talk to strangers,” Colby said.

“No magic,” Michael added.

“And be good,” they both chorused.

“Perfect,” Harry laughed, getting up. “So, what first?”

“Swings?” Colby asked, seeing the ride ahead.

Harry led the trio to get their ride tickets, then followed the boys to the line. Colby stood at the height line, and frowned when he saw that he was a couple of inches too short for the ride. Harry saw, then whispered a spell.

Draco watched Colby sprout a few more inches from Harry’s spell, then smirked as Harry was rewarded with an armful of his son.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Colby whispered, then reached for Draco’s hand. “Come on, Drake, don’t be scared.”

Harry grinned as the two blonds went ahead, one babbling on what the ride does, the other looking at the swings flying vertical above him with trepidation. His heart warmed seeing the two of them together. He could see that Draco was not faking with his attention towards Colby. 

Harry sat on the outside of the row of swings beside Colby, and looked over at Draco. “Scared Malfoy?” He smirked.

“You wish,” Draco replied, grinning over at Harry.

 

Over the next two hours, the four of them went on all the rides, some of them two or three times. Draco had never been on the metal contraption the ride operator called ‘The Scrambler’ before, but after several minutes being repeatedly thrown against Harry, he decided that it wasn’t too terrible. The same thing happened when they rode the circular sleigh ride whose gaudy sign proclaimed ‘The Himalaya’, and Harry made sure to put one arm around Draco - and one around Colby just in case, when they rode the swinging ship. Draco returned the favor by shamelessly groping Harry’s knee on the Ferris wheel while the boys were in a separate car. Harry and Draco took turns going on the bigger rides with Michael, while the other two stayed and watched. They left one ride last as it would leave them wet, the Tidal Wave.

“This is why the boys have extra shirts with them?” Draco asked, seeing the people on the ride literally get soaked to the skin when they splashed down at the end.

“Yep,” Harry smirked. “I’ll buy you a shirt before we start playing the games.”

“I can buy my own,” Draco replied.

“I know, but I want to,” Harry said.

 

They patiently waited in line, Harry, Michael, and Colby talking to the people that they knew in line. Once it was their turn, Draco sat in the back, then Harry, Michael, and Colby at the front. Draco felt the water seep into his jeans from the seat and knew this was going to be very wet. He felt Harry’s hand on his thigh as he pushed back against him.

The ‘log’ that they were in slowly went around the first curve. “Ready?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at Draco.

Draco put his arm around Harry’s waist to pull him against his chest, his body very aware of the man sitting between his legs. He leaned forward, closer to Harry’s ear. “More than ready,” he quietly said, feathering his lips against the side of Harry’s neck.

Harry shivered from the soft touch, then felt Michael lean against his chest as the log was ascending up the first slope. He turned his head to lock heated gaze with Draco. His eyes followed Draco’s tongue as it came out to lick dry lips. He reached up, their warm breath mingling, then . . . 

_~SPLASH~_

Harry turned away, laughing at the look on Draco’s face. They had splashed down the first slope and were already quite wet. Draco smiled back at him, then tightened his arm around him as they rounded the second curve.

At the last grand splash, the four of them were laughing and were very wet. The boys climbed out first at the platform and waited for Harry then Draco to climb out. Harry thanked the ride operator for holding onto their backpack, then led them to the exit.

“We should go on that again,” Colby excitedly said.

“How about I treat you all to dry shirts,” Draco laughed.

“Then we’ll get something to eat,” Harry finished. “You don’t need to buy us shirts, Dray. We brought some extras,” he quietly added.

“I know,” Draco shrugged, leading them to the souvenir stand where they sold shirts. “I just want to do this. Thank you for letting me come today.” Draco then glanced at Harry’s shirt that clung to his upper body. “Although – that is a very good look for you,” he huskily added.

“You too,” Harry returned, looking at the way Draco’s shirt clung to him also. He looked closer. “You still have a ring?”

“Yeah,” Draco said, inwardly groaning, seeing Harry’s eyes darken at the sight. “So, what color shirts do you boys want?” He asked, turning away to come up between them to ‘cool’ down.

Draco smoothed out his blue carnival T-shirt in the men’s bathroom while the boys changed. Harry magically dried their jeans after checking no one else was around. They left the changing room to head to the food stands. They all got hot dogs, chips, corn on the cob, and drinks, then sat down under a large tree to eat.

“So, why bring a change of clothing, when you could have just magically dried them off?” Draco asked, handing Colby a napkin.

“I actually don’t use magic that much, at least not as much as when we were in school. I don’t want the boys to always rely on magic,” Harry grinned, then magicked Colby to his original height, the red T-shirt hanging a little looser around the small body.

Draco sat and ate food he never had before, enjoying the constant chatter of the boys and the relaxed atmosphere around them. Michael and Colby went to the nearby kids petting zoo to feed some of the animals, while Harry and Draco stayed sitting under the tree.

“You know – I’ve missed this,” Draco quietly said, watching as a goat nudged Colby on his backside.

“Missed what?” Harry asked, leaning back on his hands.

“Missed hanging out with you, being friends with you. I never realized how much until today.”

“I ruined it that night, didn’t I? Your friendship meant a lot to me back then. You were there for me in the training and the loss of ‘Mione and Ron. That night was very special to me, and I’ve never forgotten it.”

“Me neither,” Draco softly said.

“I probably shouldn’t have, but my feelings for you were overwhelming. I knew if my plans to defeat Voldemort failed and I died, I wanted that one night; one night to feel loved like that once in my life.”

“What about now? Do you think we could have that again?” Draco asked, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t know, Draco. I don’t want to make any promises. I thought my feelings for you faded away, then I see you sitting in Remus’ living room yesterday, and I was floored. There’s feelings there, but we’re different people now, different lives.”

“You mean Colby and your life here?” Draco asked.

“Colby is my life, Draco. The ranch is another part of my life. I love it here. I don’t know if I would be willing to give that up.”

“It is nice here, so much different than London.”

“So, what happened between you and Oliver? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oliver was there to pick up the pieces after you left. I was hurt and angry when you left. I loved you, Harry, then you walked out of my life like I wasn’t anything to you. I realize now why you left, and I probably would have done the same thing in your place. Oliver and I became friends, then lovers. One day, we decided to get married. It was good the first year. He was home a bit more. His Quidditch career came first, as did my job at the Ministry. We just sort of drifted apart. The divorce was finalized just a bit ago. He knew he wasn’t the one for me,” Draco sighed.

“I’m sorry, Dray,” Harry softly said.

“Forget it,” Draco shrugged. “Friends?” He asked, holding out his hand.

“For now,” Harry replied, taking Draco’s hand. “Let’s take it slow, huh?” He added, stroking his thumb over Draco’s knuckle.

“I still want you, Harry, very much, but we’ll play it your way,” Draco smiled.

“Would you like it here?” Harry asked, getting up and heading towards the boys who were coming out of the animal pen.

“Haven’t been here that long, but it seems nice – quiet.”

“You do realize what Remus and Severus are trying to do, don’t you?” Harry grinned.

“A little too obvious,” Draco laughed. “How long do you think they’ve been together?”

“Since school, off and on, I think,” Harry shrugged.

“Ready for the games, Haze?” Michael asked, stopping in front of them.

“Why do some people call you Haze?” Draco asked, walking beside Colby to go back to the midway.

“When I was tending bar when I first came here, there was a customer who always called me that. Other customers started, then it just kind of stuck.”

“And Sutton?” Draco asked.

“Closed my eyes, and pointed to the name in a phone directory,” Harry smirked. “It’s my actual name now.”

“And mine,” Colby added.

“Yes, yours too, squirt,” Harry laughed.

 

The boys played a few games on their own, getting some smaller prizes, gradually working up to bigger. Harry and Draco played a few, with Draco stubbornly trying again and again, commenting on the games being fixed: like knocking over the bottles; smashing the plates; or the ring toss. Harry had to laugh when Colby handed Draco a small stuffed dragon he had won on the ring toss game where Draco couldn’t win.

“Hey Haze! Ready to ride?” A voice called out from the side.

“Hey Rick,” Harry greeted, reaching out his hand to the blond man who was manning the mechanical bull.

“Congrats on winning first on the bronco yesterday, and second on the bull,” Rick smiled, pulling on Harry’s hand to steal a brief kiss on the mouth.

“Thanks, Rick,” Harry said, pulling away. “I’d like you to meet a friend of mine from back home, Draco Malfoy,” Harry smiled, reaching out to take Draco’s hand in his.

“Lucky guy,” Rick smiled, seeing the other blond give him a glare in warning. “Should I just let you have your pick now, Haze?” He asked Harry, motioning to the large stuffed animals hanging above their heads. 

“No, I’ll ride it out, fair and square,” Harry laughed.

“You’ve known Haze long?” Rick asked, standing beside Draco as they watched Harry settle on the mechanical bull.

“Since we were about eleven. Are you and him . . . ”

“Together?” Rick grinned. “No, not anymore. A few years ago we tried it, but we were better as friends. How about you? Are you two together?”

“Working on it,” Draco grinned, then smiled down at Colby who came to stand closer to his side and took his hand.

Draco watched Harry slowly rock with the bull, parts of his body coming to attention at the sight. He could easily imagine Harry straddling his hips and riding him like that. The bull’s movements grew faster, and he saw Harry adjust to the speed and hang on tighter. At each level, Harry had to spend a certain amount of time to win the prize. The longest ride – at the highest speed wins the biggest prize.

“So which one, C.J.?” Rick asked, as he wound down the bull.

“The wolf,” Colby smiled.

“Not the dragon?” Harry asked, hopping down onto the mat from the bull.

“No. The wolf. It looks like . . . ” Colby began before being nudged by Michael at his side. “Cuddly,” Colby finished.

“Looks like what Colby?” Draco quietly asked as they walked away.

“That’s what Mikey looks like when he’s all wolfy,” Colby whispered back.

“Cuddly?” Draco asked, grinning after seeing Michael’s face flush pink.

“Let’s try to win you one, Mikey,” Harry laughed. “How about darts? We haven’t tried that game yet.”

Harry and Draco tried their luck at the darts. After a couple of tries, Draco cockily handed Michael the mid-size black panther while Harry had a small snake in his hand.

“Thanks, Draco,” Michael smiled, accepting the stuffed animal.

“A hidden talent?” Harry teased.

“I have a dart board hanging in my office,” Draco smirked.

“Well, a reward for you,” Harry grinned, handing Draco the stuffed snake.

“I don’t know, it’s not very big, is it?” Draco laughed, taking the snake.

“Git,” Harry laughed. “The fireworks will be starting soon. We’ll grab some popcorn, then find a place to sit in the park while we wait.”

 

Draco couldn’t believe how fast the day went. He sat with his legs stretched out, the ankles crossed, leaning back on his hands. The four of them talked until the first ‘pop’ was heard of the fireworks, then all watched the sky light with the different colors and shapes.

“Having a good time?” Harry asked by Draco’s ear.

Draco turned his head. “Yeah, thanks for today,” he smiled.

“I’m glad you came,” Harry quietly said, leaning in to place a brief kiss on Draco’s lips, then leaned back to watch the fireworks again.

“Me too,” Draco softly said, smiling at Colby who had seen the kiss. He was relieved to see him smile back at him in response.

 

As Harry predicted, the boys were soon snoring softly in the back seat of the truck on the way back to the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _It was noted by PW - my beta, that the Tidal Wave type of ride is not seen at too many carnivals. It goes by many names in Canada – The Niagara being one. Tidal Wave is most likely a name for it somewhere. Wanted to put it in the story, just because I like the boys wet, clothes all clingy and what-not._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

During the next few days, plans were made to find the negrasus. Harry wanted to try to mate it with one of the mares from the ranch, then let it go, if it wished. He hoped it would want to stay.

“Do you think the creature would actually mate with a normal horse?” Draco asked.

“There has been documentation that a negrasus had done this before. The foals are magical, but not as strong as the original creature’s,” Remus stated.

“What exactly does this creature look like and what’s magical about it?” Draco asked.

“It looks much like a normal stallion; about 15 to 17 hands high, wings that fold into the sides, and only appear when they fly. The mane and tail are longer also. The hair from them are known to be used for wand cores,” Harry said.

“And this negrasus is wild? How do you propose to lure it back here?” Severus asked.

“I may not have to. Someone will ride the mare out. Hopefully they will breed out there. I’m not going to force it back here, but if it follows, I’m not going to complain. The mare I have in mind has not been bred yet, and I’ve read a virgin attracts the creature,” Harry said.

“The negrasus is attracted to magic. It can actually only be found at certain times of the year in a glade that appears if you are magical,” Remus said.

“It was seen a month ago. Hopefully it’s still there, and hopefully it hasn’t mated yet, as it only mates once a year,” Harry said.

“And hopefully, he’s horny as hell,” Draco smirked.

“That too,” Harry laughed, then heard the school bus drive up to drop off Michael and Colby.

“Right on schedule,” Doreen said, coming out of the house to the porch where Harry, Draco, Remus, and Severus sat. She placed a tray with a plate of cookies and two more glasses of iced tea on the table.

“Hey Daddy! Guess what we did at school today?” Colby excitedly said, launching himself on Harry’s knee. Harry shrugged his shoulders after giving his son a hug. “We went to the zoo – and part of it was magical. And we saw a jobberknolly, a niffler, and a run . . . rune . . . ”

“A runespoor,” Michael finished.

“Yeah, a runespoor snake. Did you know it had three heads? And they all sounded different.”

“Different? How?” Severus asked.

“Different way of talking,” Colby replied.

“Like different accents?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, the middle one wanted to escape the tank, and the other ones wanted to stay ‘cause they got to eat big fat mouses.”

“You understood them?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, could hear the other snakes too,” Colby said.

“Did you talk to them?” Remus asked.

“Yes.”

“I guess it passed to Colby,” Harry grinned.

“Passed what?” Colby confusedly asked.

“You, like your father, can speak Parseltongue. It’s very, very rare that a wizard can do that,” Severus said.

“Can you talk Parseltongue?” Colby asked the others as he looked around.

“Only your father,” Draco said. “It’s a great gift, C.J.”

“Makes you more special, son,” Harry smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Can we go swimmin’?” Colby asked, reaching for a cookie. “Are you done workin’ with the horses?”

“For now, we can swim for a bit, then we’ll get a pizza for supper,” Harry grinned.

“Pizza! I love pizza. Can we have peppers on it? Can Drake come too? He hasn’t seen the swimmin’ hole yet. Then we can watch a movie while we eat the pizza. I want to show him my room too,” Colby rambled excitedly.

“I guess you’ve been invited,” Harry laughed, looking at Draco. “You want to come too, Michael?”

“No, you guys go ahead. I’ve got some homework I gotta do,” Michael replied, smiling at Colby. “I’m kinda tired too.”

“Full moon in a few days, are you feeling okay other than the tiredness?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, do you have some of that potion, Severus?” Michael asked.

“Yes, I’ll bring you some tomorrow,” Severus smiled.

“Thanks,” Michael replied, grabbing his backpack and a few cookies before going into the house.

Harry got up, took a few cookies himself then led Draco to the truck with Colby slung over his shoulder like a wiggling bag of potatoes. They drove the short distance with Colby telling them about the animals he had seen at the zoo, Harry and Draco answering when they could.

“Do you have extra swimming trunks, Harry? I didn’t bring any on this trip,” Draco said, looking around the living room. He walked to the mantel of the fireplace and looked at a picture with a smiling Harry and a blonde woman sitting in front of him in his arms.

“That’s Cheyanne, Colby’s mother,” Harry quietly said, as he handed Draco a pair of surfer shorts.

“She’s pretty,” Draco said. “You two looked close.”

“We were,” Harry said, walking away. “You can change in the bathroom if you want.”

“You guys ready?” Colby excitedly asked, coming into the room in his own surfer shorts and a dragon towel around his neck.

“Just about,” Harry laughed.

“While I’m still young, Dad,” Colby laughed, urging them to hurry.

Harry and Draco quickly changed into their swimwear, then followed Colby down the well-traveled path through the forest. Draco walked a bit behind Harry, admiring his backside in the well worn cut-off jean shorts, and the tanned muscled legs he still remembered wrapped around his waist. He heard the rush of water before it appeared before them when they came out from the trees. A small waterfall ran down smooth rocks until it flowed into a rather large watering hole. Trees surrounded it on the three sides, the rope swing clearly visible hanging just over the water.

“A large part of the middle is rather deep. When I’m with the kids, I usually stay close to the edge here. It’s about hip high and smooth on the feet because of the rock surface,” Harry explained, pulling the T-shirt over his head. He then magicked a shield so that Colby wouldn’t go deeper.

Draco followed the others, and pulled his T-shirt over his head and laid his towel on an overturned log by the water. He stepped in slowly, surprised at the warmth of the water as he waded in further. His feet felt the next underwater ledge, then stepped down until the water was to his thighs. He sat down on the ledge, the water going up to his chest. He began to laugh when Colby launched himself on Harry, dunking him under the water. Then he was backing up as he saw the mischievous look in Colby’s eyes as he bounced over to him.

“Dunk him, C.J. and I’ll get you a chocolate shake to go with that pizza,” Harry called out, running his fingers through his wet hair. “Oh – and he’s ticklish, C.J.”

Draco was mock glaring at Harry and wasn’t paying attention as Colby dove for his chest. Small fingers began to poke into his sides. His body was going back further and further as he was holding onto Colby’s waist, trying to tickle him back.

“Daddy! Help!” Colby laughed, trying to wiggle away.

Draco had stopped tickling when he heard Harry splash closer. Colby saw his chance and dunked him. He heard Harry laughing when he surfaced, then launched himself on top of the still laughing Harry while Colby stepped back out of the way. His hands went to tickle Harry, the laughter coming from Harry dying down as his hands slid over slick skin on his waist and stomach. His hand slid up the center of Harry’s stomach and chest as he leaned closer.

The near-kiss was broken when Colby jumped on Draco’s back laughing in his ear. “I’ll save you, Daddy,” he cried out, tightening his hold around Draco’s neck.

“Is that right, squirt?” Draco grinned, standing up reaching back for Colby’s legs to swing him around at his side. He looked at Harry, question in his eyes. Harry nodded. His hands let go. SPLASH! He reached down right away and pulled Colby out of the water.

Colby sputtered out of the water and started to laugh again. He always liked the water and had no fear of it. That was why Harry always put a shield to stop him going too deep. The three of them played around for the next hour, then waded out of the warm water.

Harry helped dry off Colby first, magically drying his shorts, then pulled his shirt on. After he was satisfied his son was dry and warm enough, he brushed the towel over his body quickly then put on his own shirt. Draco was dry already and waiting for Harry.

“Thanks,” Harry softly said to Draco after Colby started down the path back to the house.

“For what?” Draco asked.

“For trying with Colby.”

“It’s not a problem. He’s easy to be around,” Draco shrugged. “You’re lucky to have him.”

“Yeah, I am,” Harry smiled. “I need to make a few phone calls, then get the pizza. Do you mind watching over Colby while I Floo to the pizza place?”

“You can Floo there?”

“It’s a wizarding restaurant specializing in Muggle food. The pizzas are really good there.”

“I don’t mind. Colby wants to show me his room anyway.”

The three of them were soon at the house, and Colby took Draco to his room while Harry went up the wooden stairs in the living room to go to the study that was above the kitchen. Colby showed Draco every picture, every stuffed animal in his room with a story for each one. Fifteen minutes later Harry poked his head in the door, dressed in faded jeans and a sweatshirt.

“P.j.’s, Colby,” Harry said pulling out his son’s favorite Scooby-Doo pajamas. “You can show Draco where the movies are, and help pick one out.”

“Don’t forget my milkshake, Dad,” Colby said, looking up from the picture book he was showing Draco.

“I’ll try not to,” Harry smirked. “Be back soon.”

Draco helped Colby with his pajamas, then followed him to the living room. Since Draco didn’t know a lot about movies, he let Colby decide while he quickly changed into his jeans and T-shirt he had been wearing earlier. The movie was chosen and ready to play. Draco sat on the couch looking at a photo album that was on the end table. He was pleasantly surprised when Colby lifted his one arm and snuggled into his side, leaning over his thigh as he talked about the pictures. They were Muggle pictures of mostly Colby and Harry working around the horses. Draco liked a particular picture that Colby was laughing at. It was a picture of Harry, a naked Harry in an outdoor shower, his privates hidden by a low door of the shower. 

“Mikey snuck up on Daddy while he was washing the mud off of him,” Colby grinned. “A horse threw him into a giant mud puddle.”

Draco’s attention to the picture was diverted when Colby reached over to turn the page. “That’s Daddy when he worked with Mommy at the bar before I was born. He made drinks for people. Do you like my Daddy?” Colby asked suddenly.

“Um, yeah I do,” Draco replied.

“As a friend or a kissy friend?”

“Would it bother you if we were ‘kissy’ friends?” Draco asked, smirking at the question, and holding his breath for the answer.

“You wouldn’t hurt him?”

“No, not if I can help it.”

“I saw Daddy kiss you at the carnival. He smiled when he did it, so that means he must like you. So I guess, it’s okay that you’re kissy friends,” Colby smiled.

“I like him, too,” Draco smiled, then gave Colby a one-armed squeeze.

 

When Harry Flooed through with two pizzas, Pepsi’s, and one chocolate milkshake, he was surprised to see Colby snuggled against Draco. Two blonds looked up at him, then the young one rushed over to take his shake that was held out for him. Harry placed the pizza’s on the coffee table.   
“You picked a movie?” He asked, sitting down after handing Draco a Pepsi. “Let me guess, Star Wars?”

“Nope,” Colby smiled, shaking his head.

“101 Dalmatians?”

“Nope.”

“Scooby-Doo?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I give up,” Harry dramatically sighed, as he reached out to open the pizza boxes.

“Labrith,” Colby grinned. “Have you seen it Draco?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Draco smirked, not hearing of any of the titles that Harry had guessed.

“The movie is called Labyrinth. It’s a Jim Hensen movie, although you have no idea who that is,” Harry grinned. “It’s got goblins, and other creatures in it that are actually puppets.”

“They don’t look anything like the bank goblins though,” Colby said. “Thank you, Daddy,” he added after Harry put a slice of pepperoni, green pepper, and mushroom pizza on a plate for him. He kneeled on the floor and ate his pizza from the table.

Harry reached for the remote control for the television and started the movie. The first half hour, the three of them were quiet as they ate. Harry had to smile to himself when Draco and Colby started to laugh at a part of the movie. After everyone had their fill, Harry closed the left over pizza and went to put it in the fridge.

He silently came back and sat in the corner of the couch, putting his arm over the back of the cushions, for Colby to crawl up and snuggle against his side. He leaned in to kiss the top of his head, meeting Draco’s eyes across from him.

Draco was quite jealous of Colby at the moment. He wanted to snuggle against that warm hard body; wanted to run his hands over the muscled abs and chest as he licked and nibbled on that tanned neck. He wanted to comb his fingers through the dark hair, to taste Harry in their kisses. He was brought out of his Harry fantasy when a small foot nudged his thigh. He met Harry’s eyes, hoping that his raging emotions weren’t too evident to see.

Harry saw the heat in the silver gaze that met his and smiled that he was okay with it. He was happy to see the want in Draco’s eyes, but still wanted to take it slow for now.

Draco shifted in his seat, trying to hide the hardening bulge in his jeans. He took a chance and put his arm over the back of the couch, letting the held breath out when he felt Harry take his hand, callused thumb caressing his knuckles.

At the end of the movie, Harry saw the yawn Colby was trying to hide, then stood up, scooping him up in his arms. “I’ll be right back. Going to put the brat to bed, then we can watch a grown up movie,” he smiled. Draco watched him leave the room.

Draco was looking through the movies, seeing a few titles he’s heard, watched, or wanted to see. He was reading the back of a movie when Harry came back in. “I wanted to see this when it was in the theatre,” he said, holding up ‘Pirates of the Caribbean.’

“Good movie. Actually just bought it,” Harry smiled, taking the DVD out of the case. He set it up, then sat back in the corner of the couch again, with Draco on the other side.

“Do you want some popcorn or anything?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m good. The pizza filled me up some.”

The opening credits began and Harry looked over at Draco who was trying to get comfortable again. “Come here,” he quietly said, holding out his arms.

“You sure?” Draco uncertainly said.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled.

Draco gladly scooted over while Harry shifted to his side more. He snuggled against Harry’s side, with his head on his chest much like Colby was earlier. He laid his head on Harry’s chest, then felt a warm hand cover his.

“Comfortable?” Harry asked, stroking the blond’s fingers with his.

“Yes.”

The two of them watched the movie in silence, Harry with his hand resting on Draco’s lower back, and Draco relishing every touch that was given to him. At the end of the movie, Harry shifted up and reached for the remote to turn off the movie. Draco sat up already missing the warmth of Harry’s body against his.

“I have an early day tomorrow, so I’m off to bed. You’re welcome to the spare bed if you want.”

“Thanks, I think I’ll stay then,” Draco grinned, getting up when Harry did. “How early?” He asked, following Harry to the spare room.

“Around six in the morning. Colby has to meet the school bus, and I’ve been going with him when Michael hasn’t been feeling up to it. Then, I need to meet with the owner of the black that will be going home tomorrow. Too early for you?” Harry smirked.

“No. I usually get up at that time anyway.”

“It was nice tonight – snuggling with you while we watched the movie,” Harry smiled.

“We never did do that before,” Draco replied, walking closer to Harry. “So, can I have a kiss goodnight?”

“I don’t know. Do you deserve one?” Harry grinned, leaning closer to Draco.

“I think so. I held back what I wanted to do on the couch – keeping it slow.”

“And what did you really want to do, Draco?” Harry softly said.

Draco reached up his hand to stroke the side of Harry’s face, smiling when Harry leaned into the touch. He let his fingertips trail down Harry’s throat then chest. 

“I wanted to touch you, Harry – feel your warmth beneath my fingertips. I remember how you felt, Harry. I remember the way you looked, tanned, hard, and sexy as hell that night. I wanted to slowly strip you of your clothing, kissing, licking, tasting the skin that I remember tasted so good. I wanted to swirl my tongue around your nipples, making you moan for more as you nudge my shoulders lower. I wanted to mark my way with my teeth down your stomach as my hand gripped your rock-hard, warm, leaking cock. I could just imagine the smell, the taste as I . . . ”

Harry groaned and brought up his hand to slip behind Draco’s neck to pull him closer. His mouth devoured the willing lips beneath his; their moans blending as they pressed their bodies closer together.

Draco’s cock hardened more, ached to be set free from his jeans. He thrust forward against Harry, feeling an answering hardness pressing against him. His hands glided down Harry’s back to his arse, pulling him closer as they thrust against each other. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, their chests heaving from their panting breaths. 

“Goodnight Harry,” he huskily said, backing away, almost – almost going back into those arms seeing Harry’s lustful gaze, the kiss-swollen lips, and the very prominent erection pushing against the faded denim that Harry wore.

“Fuck, Dray,” Harry groaned, combing his fingers through the front of his hair.

Draco turned his back on Harry and lifted the T-shirt over his head, hiding the satisfied smile on his face. 

“Thanks for the goodnight kiss,” he said turning around, his shirt dropping from his fingers to the floor.

“Well, I um . . . ” Harry stammered, licking his lips seeing the gold hoop in Draco’s nipple, “going to go to bed.” Harry mentally shook his head then looked up into Draco’s eyes. “See you tomorrow.”

Draco nodded then waited until Harry quietly closed the door. He unzipped his jeans and quickly pushed them down with his boxers. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, reliving the feel and taste of Harry as his hand slowly stroked his leaking cock. His other hand glided up his chest to pinch and tug on the hoop in his nipple as his hips thrust up into his hand. His breathing grew more ragged as his hand went faster on his length, pre-cum dripping freely down his cock, slicking the strokes. He felt the almost painful heat build, his muscles tense. “Harry,” he quietly moaned, thrusting up into his hand, the cum splattering on his stomach and chest.

A few doors down Harry was standing, his back to the door, his jeans at his knees, and his fingers wrapped around his cum-coated cock. He whispered the cleaning spell on himself, then leaned his head back against the door, his breathing slowly steadying. He changed into his pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed on his side, hugging a nearby pillow to his chest. He felt a bit of hope that Draco still had feelings for him, but then remembered that the blond was just on holiday and wouldn’t be staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _It was commented to me that usually fresh running water coming down a waterfall would be very cold. I have been to a resort myself where the water was very warm due to a natural hot spring. For this story, I have written that the water is warm – perhaps from a hotspring._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Harry was riding the chestnut horse, going around the corral so the horse could get used to a rider again. The horse’s burns and abrasions were healed with just a hint of scarring. He could have got rid of the scars completely, but the horse belonged to the Hinnard’s who were Muggles.

He glanced to the side to see Draco and Severus watching him. He hid the rejection from his eyes, before he rode over to them. He had been disappointed that morning when Draco was not there when he woke up. The bed had been made, leaving nothing but a memory that he was even there.

“How’s Remus?” Harry asked, approaching the two.

“He’s tired. Full moon’s tonight so he’s taking it easy,” Severus replied.

“Michael will most likely stay in bed most of the day also,” Harry said.

“Severus and I were thinking of going to the wizarding village, and wondered if we could pick up C.J. from school,” Draco said.

“He’s done in a couple of hours. I’ll contact the school to let them know,” Harry said, not looking directly at Draco.

“That would be great. I need to go to the Ministry here first anyway, then we can pick him up. Are you averse to having pets?” Draco asked.

“No,” Harry said, his lip curling up in a smile. “Why?”

“Remus was saying Colby’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks. I was thinking of getting him a gift,” Draco said.

“You don’t need to do that. He likes you already,” Harry said.

“I want to get to know him better,” Draco said.

“Just don’t make any promises you can’t keep,” Harry quietly said, giving a slight tug to the chestnut’s reins to turn him.

“What was that about? And why do we need to go to the Ministry?” Severus asked, after they watched Harry head towards a ranch hand.

“I don’t know. We had a good time last night and no, we didn’t do that,” Draco grinned. “I didn’t want things to be awkward this morning with Colby, so I left before they got up.”

“And why the Ministry?”

“I need to contact the London Minister of Magic.”

“Why?”

“To tell him I’m not going back,” Draco smiled.

“You’re serious?” Severus asked, surprised.

“Yes, I still love him, Sev. I don’t know how he feels about me, but I’m not giving up.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Severus mused out loud, walking back to Remus’s so they could use the Floo to go to the Ministry.

“You too?”

“Yes, but I’ve already talked to the wizarding hospital here, and they’ve decided to accept me there. I’ll be heading the new research lab there, for magical maladies and such.”

“And when were you going to tell me this?” Draco asked.

“I just did,” Severus smugly replied.

 

The two of them Flooed to the Ministry and talked with the Minister of Magic there, then Firecalled London. When they left, an hour later, Draco was grumbling about the fact that yes, they accepted his resignation, but he had to come and tie up some loose ends before he did. He was going to go back to do this, as he was treated well there, considering his father had tainted the Malfoy name. It had taken years to show them that he wasn’t anything like Lucius Malfoy.

“At least you know you have opportunities at the Ministry here,” Severus said.

“Several offers there, but I’m not sure what I want to do yet. I know I want to be with Harry and Colby though.”

 

The two of them Flooed to the wizarding school, where Michael and Colby went. When they appeared, a young woman approached them.

“Hello. I’m Tania, the Headmaster’s Assistant here. Is there something I can help you with?’ She greeted.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, and this is Severus Snape. We had arranged to pick up Colby Sutton from school today,” Draco said.

“They still have a half hour until the end of the day. The Headmaster let me know to expect you. If you’d like, I can give you a tour of the school while we wait.”

Severus and Draco nodded in agreement, then followed her down the stone steps. “The school originally was a manor belonging to William Forsythe. When he died, there was no heirs to speak of. He loved children, so he wanted it turned into a school,” Tania said.

“Muggle or magical?” Severus asked, seeing the non-moving portraits in the halls.

“This is a magical school that also teaches Muggle classes, like Muggle history, arithmetic, languages, and science.”

“Why?” Severus asked, used to either one or the other.

“There are so many kids who are home schooled, and they aren’t prepared for the Muggle world. We teach them that they could live in either world competently.”

Severus and Draco glanced in the classrooms through the windows of the doors, seeing the teachers and students dressed casually. “Is it always so casual here?” Draco asked.

Tania nodded. “Unlike some schools, we have no uniforms or separate house systems. We like the kids to show their individuality. There are the few teachers that wear robes or dressier clothing than jeans, which is fine, but the majority dress for comfort.”

“What are the grades like?” Draco asked.

“We start at around the age of five, kindergarten, then go to age twelve, grade seven, very much like the Muggle school system. They are taught mostly the fundamentals of magic until grade seven. We help them with their wands at that grade. There are also advanced classes for some of those students that have need to control their magic,” Tania said.

They came upon a giant gymnasium that had young children running through an obstacle course. When they entered, Draco saw the familiar mop of blonde hair. 

Colby saw them then rushed over to them. “The teacher said someone was picking me up. Did he mean you?” He breathlessly asked.

“Yes, we thought we would take you to the wizarding village so you can show us around,” Draco smiled.

“Really?” Colby excitedly asked. Draco nodded. “Can we go the Quidditch shop?”

“Of course,” Draco grinned. “Now go back to your class. We’ll be waiting by the . . . ” Draco began then looked at Tania.

“The fountain,” Tania finished.

Draco watched Colby run back to a young girl who looked back at them. 

“Is the young girl that Colby’s talking to a vampire?” Severus asked, seeing the points of the smaller fangs.

“Yes, actually she is. Tessa’s a born vampire. She’s been learning to withdraw the fangs, but sometimes she slips. We have a few races here like elves, veela, vampire, and a werewolf or two. We help them cope with their extra abilities as well as give them potions to help in their control.

The three of them walked back to the main hall and down to another room. Inside was a large glassed in room, cages and tanks with various animals around the perimeter. At the head of the class was a woman, a very pregnant woman with a smallish Kneazle on her shoulder. Desks were taken by early teens with their books open as the teacher lectured.

“That’s Nicolette. As you can see, she’s very pregnant,” Tania grinned. “There’s only a month left of school, but we don’t think she’s going to make it that far before having the baby.”

“Is she coming back after?” Draco asked, not noticing Severus’ gaze at him.

Tania shook her head. “She’s planning on staying at home. This is her second and she wants be a stay at home mom. The children will miss her,” She added as they approached the fountain.

“Is the Headmaster busy at the moment?” Draco asked.

“He’s just doing some correspondence. Would you like to speak to him? I can let Colby know to come up there when he’s done in class,” Tania said.

“Yes, if possible. I’d appreciate it,” Draco smiled.

“What are you up to, Draco?” Severus quietly asked as they followed Tania through the portrait that led directly to the Headmaster’s door.

“I figured out what I want to do,” Draco said.

Severus held his tongue as they were greeted by the headmaster. Tania left to go to her desk as Draco and Severus sat before Headmaster Thornbrooke. 

“Ah, Severus Snape, I’ve been to a few of your lectures. Nice to meet you,” the Headmaster smiled. “And Mister Malfoy, pleasure also. What can I do for you gentlemen today?”

“I’ve recently decided to settle here, and would be interested in a teacher’s position. Was there anyone you had in mind to take over the creature class when the teacher leaves to have her baby?” Draco asked.

“I’ve been looking and have a few potential candidates. Are you qualified?” The Headmaster asked.

“I’ve been working at the London’s Ministry of Magic in the Liaison Department for several years now. I spent seven years at Hogwarts, as Severus here can attest. He was the Potions Master during that time. I’ve always been interested in the creatures of the wizarding world,” Draco said.

“Hogwarts, a very fine school. I met Albus Dumbledore many years ago. Does he still like those lemon drops?” The Headmaster grinned.

“Yes, very much so,” Severus spoke up, a slight grimace on his face.

“We are looking for a few new teachers for the magical creature class, and are thinking of adding two new classes for the seventh grades in Magical and Nonmagical races of the world, and also Herbology,” the Headmaster said.

“What is needed for these positions?” Severus asked.

“You will need teaching credentials from the Ministry of Magic for grade school level. They will also look up your past school records and such.”

“Will there need to be training?” Severus asked.

“The exam takes two days to complete at the Ministry. Unlike the Muggle world, we don’t take years to complete training.”

“I’ve been taught magic since I was old enough to walk. My grades at Hogwarts were at NEWT level,” Draco smiled. “Do I need an appointment to take the exam?”

“Yes, you do. When would you like to do this?”

“Tomorrow?” Draco hopefully asked.

“We are going on a search for a Negrasus that was spotted in the canyon with Harry Sutton in three days time,” Severus said. “So either very soon, or after.”

Headmaster Thornbrooke nodded and picked up the phone to call the education department at the Ministry.

“Do you think Albus would give me a recommendation?” Draco quietly asked.

“I’m sure he would. Harry probably would too,” Severus said.

“I don’t want to do that,” Draco said shaking his head. “I don’t want to reveal to anyone who he really is?” He softly said.

“We’ll Floo call Albus when we get back to Remus’s,” Severus said.

“Alright. You are in luck, Mister Malfoy. A gentleman had to cancel on the exam due to some personal problem and there is an opening tomorrow. You must be there at seven in the morning and will be there the full day. First day is written exams; the second practical. Here is a list of the things needed and what you will be doing for the practical,” the Headmaster smiled, handing Draco an envelope. “Good luck, Mister Malfoy.” 

“Thank you, I hope to see you soon,” Draco grinned, then looked up when he heard the door open.

“Hello, Drake, Sev,” Colby greeted.

“Hello Colby,” Draco smiled, standing up and taking Colby’s hand. “You ready to show us the sights?” He asked, adjusting the backpack on Colby’s back.

“You may use the Floo in the next room if you like,” Tania offered.

“I’ll go first,” Severus said, taking a pinch of glittery Floo powder, then disappeared in the green flames.

Draco picked up Colby and stepped into the large hearth after Severus left, repeating the destination that Severus had clearly spoken. He held on tight as they spiraled through the Floo system, landing in the Floo room of the wizarding village. Draco looked around at the large room. Numerous fireplaces stood with people coming and going, benches lined up in the middle of the room. Looked very much like a Muggle train or bus station.

“Not many people wear robes here, do they?” Draco said after he did a quick spell to clean the soot from Colby and himself from the Floo traveling.

“It’s much more laid back here,” Severus replied.

“I like it,” Draco grinned, putting Colby down, squeezing the little hand that slipped into his.

The three of them went shop to shop looking or buying what they needed. They went to the apothecary, where Severus got a few ingredients needed, and to the book store where Draco got what was recommended to look over from the Headmaster. Severus also bought a dragon book that Colby was looking at, as well as a book on magical races for Michael.

They looked through the Quidditch shop, the joke shop, and the clothing shops which Draco bought a few more things until he could get the rest of his things from back home.

They made two last stops before going back to the ranch. One at the ice cream parlor to get some flavored ice cream that was magicked to stay frozen, then the pet store.

“Okay, I know it’s not your birthday yet, but I want to get you a present now. I might not be here for your birthday,” Draco smiled.

“You won’t?” Colby softly asked. “But why? Don’t you like it here?”

“Yes, I do,” Draco replied, kneeling down to Colby’s level. “I need to go back to work in London.”

“Okay,” Colby quietly said. “You gonna come back?”

“Yes,” Draco reassuringly smiled. “Now, your dad said you were allowed a pet, so you get to pick. Nothing too dangerous mind you.”

A half hour later, not surprising to Draco and Severus, Colby picked out a snake, a scarlet snake, which he immediately named Lizzy when the snake flicked its tongue against Colby’s cheek. With a shrunken tank and all they would need for it in Draco’s pocket. What was surprising was that Severus was now the owner of a black kitten with white paws and nose that had attached itself to Severus as soon as they entered the store. The kitten was a metamorphfelis. It will be able to turn into any kind of feline once it matured a bit.

The three of them Flooed home with their purchases and new additions to their family just in time for dinner that Harry was preparing in the kitchen.

Harry had invited Draco and Severus to stay for dinner, with them mostly listening as Colby went on with what he saw at the wizarding village. Afterwards they adjourned to the living room, talking and playing with the animals. Hedwig eventually came in through the open window to see what all the commotion was about, then perched on the back of a chair, flicking her wing at the kitten which was trying to jump up at it.

Draco and Severus did not stay late. Harry saw that Draco’s mind was occupied, but smiled to himself when he thought of the brief kiss Draco had given him before he Flooed to Remus’s. After making sure Colby washed and brushed his teeth, he tucked him into bed. 

“Did you have a good day?” He asked, smiling as he brushed a lock of hair from his son’s face.

“Yeah,” Colby grinned.

“Did you thank Draco and Severus for their gifts?”

“Yeah, Draco said it was early because he wasn’t gonna be here for my birthday. I like Lizzy. I like Draco too. You gonna marry him, Daddy?” Colby finished innocently.

Harry’s heart was beginning to break at the thought of Draco leaving. He wasn’t surprised, but he had hoped the blond would have wanted to stay after visiting with them. He was brought out of his brief musings by Colby repeating the last question of marriage. “I don’t know C.J.”

“Do you love him, Daddy? Like mommy?”

“I loved your mommy, Colby. She was my best friend. Draco and I like each other, at least I like him.”

“I like him too,” Colby smiled.

“I’m glad you do, C.J. Now sleep. You have school tomorrow,” Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss the smooth forehead.

“Night, Daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too, C.J.,” Harry smiled. He turned and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Harry lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Draco hadn’t been here very long, but the feelings he had for the blond were just as strong as before. He wanted a life with him, but didn’t think he could go back to London. His life was here now and he had Colby to think of. He had really hoped once Draco saw how it was here that he would want to stay. He wished he could tie him up in order to keep him here. Harry shook his head at the very erotic images in his mind then turned on his side. By the time sleep overcame him, he had decided to enjoy the time with Draco while he could.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The following three days were spent getting ready for their search for the negrasus. Harry had asked Severus where Draco kept disappearing during the first two days, and was told he was at the Ministry. He didn’t ask why.

The third day, Draco sat with Remus and Severus as Harry rode the horse around the corral. “So, how did you think you did?” Remus asked.

“It feel like I did well. My working at the London Ministry helped in the written. I find out the results in a week. They’ll be owling me in London. I still wish I didn’t have to go back,” Draco sighed.

“It’s only for a month, then you’ll be here. It will be worth it,” Remus reassured.

“Did you tell Harry your plans yet?” Severus asked.

“No, I want to wait until I get my test results back first,” Draco replied. “I’m going to see if Harry needs a hand,” he added, getting up to make his way to the stables.

“You know that Harry’s going to think he’s leaving for good, don’t you?” Remus quietly said to Severus.

“Yes, I know.”

“We going to tell him he’ll be coming back?” Remus asked. “I still don’t understand why all the secrecy.”

“Draco loves Harry, and wants to be here with him, but he also still wants his independence. He wants to feel that he’s useful. Teaching would be good for him. He once had aspirations on being a professor when he was at Hogwarts. It was good though he went to the Ministry. He was good at what he did there. He was respected and well liked. It helped him feel that the Malfoy name wasn’t tainted due to his father,” Severus said.

“So, any ideas on how to get them a little closer on our little trip?” Remus mischievously smirked.

The two of them were soon seen with their heads together, quietly talking amongst themselves, occasionally looking at the oblivious Harry and Draco in the corral.

*****

The morning Harry, Draco, Severus, and Remus shared a big breakfast with the others. Colby was going to stay with Doreen for the week that they would be gone.

“Are you going to miss me, Daddy?” Colby quietly asked, after climbing onto Harry’s lap.

“Of course I will, C.J. I’ll be thinking of you all the time while I’m gone.”

“I don’t want you to go, but I know you has to,” Colby said. “I’ll miss you, Daddy,” he added, putting his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Harry said by Colby’s ear, hugging him tight. “I’ll take lots of pictures so you can see where we’re going.”

“Love you,” Colby said.

“Love you, too,” Harry smiled, getting up with Colby still in his arms. “Be good for Doreen and we’ll be back before you know it.” He hugged him again, then set him down after kissing his cheek.

Draco, Severus, and Remus followed Colby out the yard where their four horses were saddled and ready to go. Remus and Severus mounted their horses, waiting for the other two.

Harry had just climbed onto his horse. He looked back at Colby and smiled to himself when he saw his son tugging on Draco’s sleeve.

Draco knelt down. “Take care of Daddy for me,” Colby whispered.

“Always,” Draco smiled, surprised when Colby gave him a quick hug, then ran over to Doreen and Michael who were also seeing them off. Draco climbed on the mare, and adjusted the hat that Harry gave him, then waved as they slowly left down the trail near the back of the house.

 

Harry estimated they would get to the canyon by dusk the following day. They rode the first day, talking back and forth about their friends and family. They stopped a few times to rest their horses and have their packaged meals which Doreen made for them. Harry, as promised, took lots of pictures of the scenery and themselves to take back home. That first night, they gathered around the fire after pitching the two tents that they would be sleeping in. Severus kindly asked if Harry could tell them about Colby’s mother.

“Only if you’re up to it,” Draco smiled, sitting across from Harry from the fire.

“I’m okay with it,” Harry shrugged, poking the fire with a stick. “It’s been awhile since her death, but it doesn’t hurt so much now. I have a reminder of her every time I look at Colby’s face,” he grinned.

Harry then told of the time he first came to Montana, met Cheyanne, then of their friendship, and of some of their friends that they met together. A few hours later, after a few glasses of whiskey, they went into their tents. Remus and Severus shared a tent, no longer hiding that they were a couple, leaving Harry and Draco sharing the other.

Harry stripped down to his boxers, watching Draco do the same a few feet away. He met Draco’s eye, then looked away. He spelled his sleeping bag to be warm and cushioned, then crawled in. He heard a muttered curse, and looked across to Draco.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, just sore a bit. It’s been awhile since I rode a horse for that long,” Draco sighed.

Harry unzipped his sleeping bag and reached in his pack for a tube of salve. He crawled over to Draco and unzipped the bag. “Turn on your stomach,” he instructed.

“Why?” Draco asked, looking at Harry, then at the salve.

“I made this salve for tender areas. We use quite a bit of it at the ranch. It helps. Trust me,” Harry grinned. “So, turn over,” he repeated.

Draco did, then leaned his chin on his hands. He felt Harry settle between his legs, then warm slick hands kneading his lower thighs. “Mmm, that feels good,” he sighed. “Cheyanne sounded like she was a good friend.”

“She was,” Harry replied, working the salve into the skin. His hands slid down to the inside of the thighs, kneading the skin with his fingers and palms. As he slowly massaged higher, his breathing grew heavy, his cock growing heavy with arousal, just from the feel of Draco, not to mention the moans of pleasure coming from him. His hands slipped under the loose leg of the boxers, teasing, then kneading where thigh met butt cheek.

Draco’s forehead was leaning on his folded arms, holding in a moan as Harry’s fingers kneaded his upper thighs. He spread his legs more as he pressed his erection against the sleeping bag beneath him. He felt first the tickle of hair at his lower back, then wet lips as they kissed where his back dipped.

“Harry,” he huskily moaned as he glanced back, meeting the deep emerald orbs of Harry’s heated gaze.

“Evanesco,” Harry murmured against Draco’s back for the boxers to disappear off Draco and himself. A softly spoken cleaning spell was soon heard after. “I need you, Dray. I want to hear you moan my name as I bury myself deep inside of you,” Harry breathlessly said, as he closed his eyes, marking his way down to the curve of one cheek, while his hands slid to Draco’s hips to lift him.

Draco couldn’t hold back the moan when Harry bit harder on his arse cheek. He felt Harry’s warm hands glide to his arse, spreading him, then a swipe of a tongue as it stroked from his balls to the top of his crease. He pressed back, his hands clenching the sleeping bag as Harry’s tongue teased the outer ring of his entrance, just teasing as he poked his tongue in then withdrew right away.

“Gods, Harrrry, please, more,” Draco panted.

Harry reached down to grip the base of Draco’s cock, holding back his release. He was ready to cum just from hearing the moans coming from the blond. He whispered a binding spell on himself, moaning against Draco’s hole when he felt the invisible band around the base of his cock.

“Fuck! Harry,” Draco growled when he also felt the invisible band around the base of his own cock, stopping his orgasm that was so close. “Ahh, gods,” he groaned when Harry suddenly pierced the hole with his tongue.

“Not ready for you to cum yet. I want you to beg for it, to cum when I’m inside of you,” Harry huskily said, withdrawing briefly to then dive back in again and again.

“Please, Harry, touch me,” Draco pleaded, wanting to feel Harry’s hands on his cock.

Harry withdrew his lips to begin nibbling and sucking on the skin of Draco’s arse. Groans of frustration from Draco soon were moans and pleas for more as Harry lightly stroked Draco’s erection and slipped a lubricated finger in Draco’s hole.

“You are so hard for me, Dray,” Harry whispered as his thumb glided over the leaking head of Draco’s cock. He drew back his finger from Draco’s hole to then slip in another, scissoring them deep inside.

“Please Harry, I – I need to . . . ” Draco incoherently moaned as he thrust into Harry’s hand and pushed back against the thrusting fingers inside of him.

Harry smiled against Draco’s lower back as Draco groaned when he took his hand off his cock. He knelt up, pushing Draco’s hips down as he continued to thrust his fingers inside.

“Harry,” Draco moaned, when he felt the fingers leave him, then something much bigger push against his hole. “Godss, yesss,” he whimpered as Harry slowly sheathed himself deeper.

“So tight – so good,” Harry moaned by Draco’s ear, leaning over his back, bracing his one hand at the side of the blond’s head.

Draco turned his head and his lips were immediately devoured by Harry’s in a hungry, frenzied kiss as Harry set a slow, torturous pace for both of them. 

“More, Harry,” Draco breathed against Harry’s lips.

Harry raised his upper body, pulling Draco up with him. He slammed in hard and fast as he gripped Draco’s hips.

“Yesss,” Draco cried out as he met Harry thrust for thrust. “Deeper – harder – please – fasster.”

“Fuck, Dray,” Harry moaned after releasing the magical band around his and Draco’s cock. His orgasm was almost painful as he erupted deep inside of Draco.

Draco’s arms collapsed and he lay on the cum splattered sleeping bag, welcoming the heavy chest that was pressed against his back. He arched his neck to the side when he felt Harry trail kisses up and down his neck. 

“Is that the way you treat all saddle pain?” he quietly asked.

“No, but this was a special case.” Harry grinned, slowly raising himself off of Draco.

Draco turned onto his back, looking up at Harry. He reached his hand up to slip behind Harry’s damp neck, and pulled down. “I’ll probably be sore tomorrow too,” he grinned.

“Then we’ll have to repeat the treatment,” Harry huskily said, leaning in to claim the very willing lips in an exploratory kiss.

 

Remus and Severus were just coming down from their own orgasmic high, and lay spooned together in their combined sleeping bag. “I guess we don’t need to push them together,” Remus grinned, kissing Severus’s hand before snuggling more against his mate’s chest.

“We’ll have to remind them on how to do silencing spells. I didn’t know Draco was a screamer,” Severus chuckled.

 

In the next tent, Harry was snuggled against Draco’s side, his head laying on the blond’s shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep at the feel of fingers slowly sifting through the back of his hair. Each holding back the words they weren’t ready to say out loud yet.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Harry woke up the next morning just when the sun was setting in the horizon. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the sleeping blond. 

“I love you, Draco,” he whispered, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on the unresponsive lips. He carefully got up, careful to not wake him, used a quick cleansing spell, then dressed for the day. Once he was outside the tent, he inhaled the crisp, clean morning air, sighing at the rightness of it all.

“Damn Gryffindors. Always so happy,” Harry heard from his left. He looked and saw Severus sitting by the fire, preparing a pot of coffee over the fire.

“You don’t look as snarky either, Sev,” Harry smirked, walking over to the horses to check them, giving them a few chunks of apple as he talked quietly with them. He then sat beside Severus on the log they found the day before, gratefully accepting his first cup of coffee.

“It’s been nice to be back with Remus,” Severus replied, watching as Harry dug out the magically sealed eggs and potatoes to fry. “I’ve accepted a position at the wizarding hospital here.”

“That’s great, Severus,” Harry smiled. “Doing the same thing?”

“Yes, I want to research some Muggle diseases also, maybe help find a solution without using magic.”

“Like cancer?” Harry asked, thinking of Cheyanne and her mother.

“Yes, like cancer. I’ve never heard of a wizard or witch with that disease, but with so many of us marrying Muggleborns, I’d like to see if there’s anything that could be done; not that we can share our knowledge with the Muggle world, but maybe there are certain ingredients that the Muggles haven’t realized they could use. I’ll also be assisting the Mediwizards at the hospital.”

“Will you be staying with Remus?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but we’re undecided if we should find a place of our own. We both like the ranch, but feel we need our own space also.”

“Sounds like you’ve made your decision then,” Harry smiled.

“We’d always be a call away,” Remus spoke up, coming up behind Harry. “Did you tell him about silencing charms?” He grinned, looking at Severus.

“You think the savior of the wizarding world would remember a simple silencing spell,” Severus teased.

“Oh, I know them,” Harry smirked in satisfaction.

“You never put one up?” Draco said, coming over to them hearing the conversation in the tent as he was dressing.

Harry shook his head and reached for Draco’s hand to pull him down. “No, you moan so prettily, it distracted me,” he teased quietly, reaching up to kiss the blond.

“Hmmm, so do you,” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips.

Harry’s hand went to the back of Draco’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair as the kiss continued. He vaguely felt the spatula get taken from his hand as Draco straddled his legs.

“Did you get that?” Severus asked, flipping the eggs and potatoes in the frying pan.

“Yes,” Remus smiled, putting the camera back in his pocket.

“Do you think you two could tear your lips from each other to eat? We still have a full day before we get to the canyon,” Severus loudly said.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. “Later,” he grinned, ghosting his lips over Harry’s.

“Bet on it,” Harry smiled, stealing a quick kiss before Draco moved away to sit across from him, accepting a plate of food.

 

After the four of them ate, cleaned the grounds, and packed everything away, they were on their way. Draco’s soreness from the saddle wasn’t there, but there was another that made him squirm a little in the saddle for a bit. About an hour later he threw Harry a thankful look when he felt a tingle of magic, then no discomfort.

They stood at the edge of the canyon, their horses hooves thumping the dry ground. “This is amazing Harry,” Draco said, admiring the canyon.

“There’s a crevice around the corner of the floor of the canyon that leads to the glade. Muggles would see a dead end, but there’s a decline where we can walk the horses,” Harry said, looking at Draco and Severus in particular. “Remember to give your horses their heads on the way down. They know the way.”

“He means to loosen the reins,” Remus explained gently, when Severus began muttering about ‘fool-hardy senseless horse heads.’

“And lean back, but don’t move around too much,” Harry added, taking the lead.

Severus and Draco silently followed Harry’s black stallion to the decline with Remus at the rear. Nix started down with ease, since he and Harry had been down in the canyon numerous times before. Draco tried to give his horse as much free rein as possible, keeping his hands glued to the saddle horn, occasionally looking down over the drop-off and swallowing nervously. 

As they came to ground level, the path widened to come to open ground. “We’ll let the horses rest for a few minutes then continue,” Harry said, sliding off his horse, stroking the head and neck of Nix. Harry walked to the stream that flowed through the floor of the canyon, followed by his horse.

“Have you been to this glade before, Harry?” Draco asked from beside Harry.

“Not the glade itself, but I’ve been through the barrier. It usually looks pretty much the same as here, but with some creatures that aren’t found in the Muggle world,” Harry replied.

“Like what?” Severus asked, filling his canteen with water.

“I’ve seen Runespoors, Hippogriff, Jarveys, and even a baby dragon. I believe that there’s a cave where he came from,” Harry grinned. “They pretty much leave you alone, unless you bother them first.”

“Next trip, I want to bring Colby and Michael. They’d love it here,” Harry grinned, climbing back on Nix’s back. “We should be there in another hour.”

Harry led them again, following the flow of the stream until they came to a wide crevice on the wall of the canyon. When they passed through, the four of them felt the tingle of magic pass through them, accepting them. The little light they had came through the narrow opening that ran the length of the crevice. As they continued on, it grew wider until they could see deep green heavy foliage. They followed the jagged path until they came upon the stream again.

“Where are we settling?” Severus asked, seeing some of the wizarding plants around him.

“I hear the rushing of water getting louder as we get closer. Sounds like a waterfall. Maybe there’s a clearing there where we could set up camp,” Harry said, glancing back at the three behind him.

“And this only appears a few times a year?” Severus asked Remus who was ahead of him.

“That’s what they say,” Remus replied, smiling back at Severus.

“Will these creatures, mainly the negrasus, back off because of my wolf?” Remus asked.

“I honestly can’t say,” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re in control of your wolf. Creatures can sense that. I did think of that when I picked your horse. You’re not riding one of the mares just in case the scent turns the negrasus off.”

 

The four of them came to the narrow river at the end where a large waterfall cascaded down a side of cliff above them. They continued down another side path to come across a small clearing. They all agreed to set up their camp there. While Draco and Remus magically set up their tents, Severus and Harry settled the horses. Harry separated the two mares on one side of the camp, slipping off their saddle and reins. The horses sensed the magic surrounding them and grew restless. They were used to magic from the ranch, but this was a different kind of magic. Harry soothed the mares as he brushed them down, calming them. He transfigured a piece of wood into a trough and poured some oats in it, giving them some carrots after they calmed. He then went to the other side of the camp where Severus has just taken the saddle off of Remus’s horse. He was about to try Nix’s when the horse kept backing away from him.

“He doesn’t let too many people tend to him,” Harry grinned, coming over to stroke Nix’s forehead, reassuring the beast that everything was okay. He slid the saddle off and reins easily, glancing over to see Severus brushing down the other horse.

“Aren’t you going to tie them here?” Severus asked once done and walking away.

“No. I’ve put a shield around the males, in case the negrasus tries to attack them. For the mares, I put up a shield to let others in but not let them loose. I’m not worried about them running off. I just don’t want them coming across something that could hurt them.”

“You really like what you do, don’t you?” Severus asked, as they walked back to the camp.

“Yeah, it’s challenging at times, but it relaxes me like Quidditch never did. Did you bring something to gather potion ingredients in?” Harry asked, smirking over at Severus who picked up a type of mushroom from the ground.

“No, someone forgot to mention that there would be an opportunity to do so,” Severus mockingly replied.

“I brought some for you,” Harry laughed. I can’t believe the greatest Potions Master in the world didn’t think of that,” he cheekily added.

“Prat,” Severus smirked, picking more of the mushrooms.

The tents were set up, and a protection charm set on the food before the four of them decided to have a quick swim before they prepared dinner. They transfigured their jeans to swimming shorts, then made their way to the river. The water was cool when they first went in, but warmed as they got used to the temperature. The floor of the river was made of mostly smooth stones and gritty sand. They felt the occasional fish swim against them, but were mostly left alone as they splashed around or drifted in the water. It felt very refreshing after a few days in their saddles.

Remus caught a few fish for their dinner, then decided to head back to the camp, with a shared look with Severus. “We’ll prepare dinner. Don’t need to rush back,” Remus called out to them.

Draco swam over to Harry who was floating on his back. “They’re doing it again,” he grinned, standing straight up, the water up to his shoulders.

“Maybe they wanted some time alone,” Harry smiled, glancing over to Draco.

“Possible, but I think we should take advantage of this time alone,” Draco said, smoothing his hand up Harry’s thigh.

Harry let his lower body sink in the water, moaning when Draco’s hand glided over the outline of his growing erection, then to his waist. He reached down to guide Draco’s hand back over his cock, arching his neck back as Draco’s mouth descended on his shoulder.

“You.” 

Lick. 

“Felt so.” 

Nibble on the neck. 

“Good inside me last night,” he finished by Harry’s ear. “It’s your turn tonight, Harry. First I want to have a taste of you. I want to lick and swallow your cock. I’ve wanted you for so long Harry,” he huskily said, kissing his way up Harry’s jaw, as he lightly rubbed Harry’s erection through the shorts.

Harry’s hands went to Draco’s back to pull him closer. He looked into Draco’s eyes, and his heart began to race when he saw the raw emotion in them, something more than just lust. He leaned in to softly kiss Draco’s mouth, softly brushing his tongue over the lips, moaning into the teasing kisses as Draco’s tongue stroked against his.

Draco glided his hand up Harry’s back to the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss, while the other rested on Harry’s hip. He felt Harry’s hand slip in the waist of his shorts, his fingers pressing into the flesh of his buttocks. He bucked his hips forward, their cloth covered erections bumping and softly grinding against the others.

Harry’s kisses left Draco’s lips to trail across Draco’s jaw, across to his ear where he drew the lobe into his mouth. “Missed you,” he huskily whispered by his ear, his lips ghosting down the arched neck. He pushed harder against Draco, their erections grinding together, the friction of their shorts urging them on faster. 

Draco slid his hands down Harry’s shorts, his fingers sliding down the crease of his arse. He pressed his finger against the hole, then moaned out loud when Harry bit harder onto his neck, his cock spasming against his as he came. He soon followed with an added thrust of his own hips.

Harry’s arms tightened around Draco’s back, not wanting to let him go.

“I missed you, too,” Draco quietly said by Harry’s ear, before kissing the cool cheek.

“I guess we should go back before they come and get us,” Harry smiled, pulling back to look at Draco.

Draco leaned in for a quick kiss then stepped back. “Or before we turn into merpeople,” he smirked, holding up his hand to see it very wrinkled.

Harry took the pruney hand and kissed the fingers, then led them out the water, not letting go until they came to their towels. They smelled the frying fish, their stomachs beginning to grumble in anticipation.

The four of them enjoyed the fish, roasted potatoes, and corn on the cob that night, each eating more from the long ride and the swim afterwards. They talked long into the night before the fire, roasting marshmallows and snuggling with their mates.

They were about to turn in for the night when they heard light tinkling laughter and the splashing of water. They all looked at each other, their eyes suddenly awake and excited. They silently crept to the edge of the trees to look over the lake. Little people who stood about a foot high; pixies by the look of them, were laughing and frolicking in the water, their iridescent wings flapping droplets of water around them. A red dragon, not quite into adulthood, lay at the lake’s edge, drinking from the water, his wings flapping when one or two of the little pixies aggravated him. The twittering grew louder when a new presence came through the trees on the other side of the water.

The creature seemed to sense the wizards and raised its neck proudly as he snapped the large black wings out at his side. Harry was taking insistent pictures of the mystical creatures before them. His breath caught when the magnificent black horse came into view, the wings black as night.

“That’s him?” Draco whispered.

“Yeah, gorgeous,” Harry quietly said in awe.

Then it seemed to fade away, to appear on this side of the lake. His head bowed to nudge the dragon’s shoulder in greeting, which was returned with a flap of the wings and a puff of smoke from the dragon’s snout. The negrasus then waded into the water, chest high, the wings close to its sides, looking almost invisible against the black hide. It turned its head then looked right at them, judging these four strangers in his glade. He then shook his head, shaking off the little pixies that were playfully pulling on his mane.

“Let’s go,” Harry whispered, bowing his head respectively to the grand beast, who in turn bowed in response. He quietly backed away from the magical sight before him then turned to walk back to the camp.

“That was . . . ” Severus began.

“Amazing,” Remus finished.

“Hope the pictures turn out,” Harry said, looking down at the camera. “C.J. and Michael will love to see that.”

“That was worth the whole trip, even if it doesn’t breed with one of the mares,” Draco grinned. “It looked dark, evil, but it felt, good. You know what I mean?” He asked, looking at the others.

“There have been some instances that they were raised to be dark creatures, their magic bound to their masters. I felt the goodness of the creature also; the acceptance from him,” Remus said. “If one were to be raised with love and care, it would be a kind soul with the owner, like a familiar to an extent.”

“They are very loyal creatures,” Harry agreed. “They can sense danger, and the good in people and other creatures apparently from what we just saw. When in danger, the horse and rider can fade away and appear somewhere else. They are also able to use the wings to fly.”

 

They talked a while more on what they seen, then went to their tents. Harry went to see the horses to make sure they were all right, spending a bit of time with them as he talked quietly with them. Once he was reassured they were okay, he went to his tent, slowly slipping the buttons loose on his shirt as he went. Inside he stopped short, seeing Draco lying on his back in the two zippered slipping bag, fast asleep. He quietly finished undressing down to his boxers, then slid in beside Draco, smiling to himself when Draco turned to him in his sleep to snuggle into his side. His arms went around him, holding him close as he soon drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Harry lay on his side, leaning up on his elbow, looking down at the sleeping blond who lay on his back. He leaned down and kissed him on the mouth in feather light kisses as his fingers skimmed over warm skin until they found the gold hoop in the one nipple.

Draco smilingly came awake at the feel of a tugging on his nipple, then warm wetness. He gave a low moan when he felt a tongue swirl around the nub. He opened his eyes to meet Harry’s. 

“G’morning,” he sleepily said. “I could get used to waking up like that,” he smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through the dark tousled hair above him.

Harry pulled away to lean on his elbow again. “Could you really? Get used to it I mean?” he uncertainly asked.

“Yes, I could.”

“I wish you would stay, Draco,” Harry softly said. “I didn’t know how much I missed this, you, until you came back.”

“I missed you, too. I do need to go back next week, but I’ll be back,” Draco said. “I’m leaving the Ministry, gave my notice, but I need to finish up a few things before I can leave.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Draco smirked.

“Why did you give notice? Are you planning on staying?”

“I gave notice because I want to be with you, and plan on staying for as long as you want me around. You do want me around, don’t you?” Draco asked.

“You’d be with me and Colby? Even though Colby’s not yours?”

“Yes, the squirt grew on me,” Draco grinned. “I don’t resent your past with Colby and Cheyanne. I wish I was here instead of them, but you wouldn’t have had Colby then. He’s important to you. Anyone could see that. You’re a good dad, and you’re good at what you do with the horses. I would never ask you to make that choice. I would like to be a part of that. Maybe have a few more kids. I’d even carry them, ” Draco was saying before he was silenced by a hungry kiss.

Draco turned in Harry’s arms so they were laying side by side. “I love you,” Harry huskily said looking into Draco’s eyes. “There’s never been anyone to have that part of me.”

“Love you, too,” Draco warmly smiled, leaning in to kiss Harry again.

“Wish you didn’t have to go,” Harry sighed.

“Just for a couple of weeks, then I’m all yours,” Draco grinned.

“All mine?” Harry grinned suggestively.

“All,” Draco smirked, then gently nudged Harry back. “But, later. We need to check if studly came.”

“Studly?” Harry laughed, sitting up, pulling Draco up as well. “As for him coming, he never did, cum that is. I checked before I woke you up. There’s tracks by the mares, but no evidence of him cumming,” he smirked.

“So, ” Draco began, sitting on Harry’s lap. “Evenesco. There’s no need for us to hurry out there,” he said breathlessly as their naked bodies touched skin to skin.

“Whatever should we do?” Harry huskily said, closing his eyes, biting his bottom lip when Draco rolled his hips forward, their erections sliding against each other.

“I have a few ideas,” Draco grinned, guiding Harry’s hand down to his backside.

“Mmm, could it be,” Harry began, wordlessly casting a lubricating charm, “the same idea as mine?” He finished, sliding a lubricated finger slowly into Draco’s backside.

“Definitely the same, ahh gods, wave length,” Draco breathlessly said, as Harry began a slow thrust in and out of him.

Draco placed both hands on the sides of Harry’s face, his lips sliding against his. He lifted his hips. “Now Harry,” he said against wet lips. Slick fingers slowly slipped out of the stretched hole, to have something harder and bigger placed at his entrance. His hands slid down Harry’s neck to his chest, gently nudging him to lie on his back as he slowly impaled himself on the hard shaft.

Harry leaned back on his elbows, raising his knees as he thrust up. He reached up, his tongue flicking against a nipple. Draco leaned down, his fingers tangling into the back of Harry’s hair, holding his head in place as Harry sucked and tugged on the ringed nipple.

“Feels so good,” Draco panted, leaning back on Harry’s knees, his head thrown back as the new position had Harry hitting that sweet spot deep inside. One hand grasped Harry’s on his hip as he quickened his movements. His other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with the upwards thrusts from Harry.

Harry looked up, the picture of Draco in the throes of passion, not something he was going to forget. He felt Draco clench around his cock, and thrust up as he pulled Draco down, grinding his hips up. His hand joined Draco’s in the erratic strokes on his cock. His thumb slid over the sensitive head, the pulsing flesh shooting out jets of cum. His orgasm ripped out of him, the warm channel milking him dry.

Draco leaned down, his hands on either side of Harry’s head, his eyes following Harry’s tongue as it cleaned his fingers of cum. He slowly raised his hips, feeling Harry slip out of him, as his mouth descended, meeting Harry halfway in a tender, soft kiss. His body shifted to Harry’s side, his hands sliding through the cum on Harry’s chest and stomach.

“Magic or swim?” Draco asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“Swim,” Harry replied, stealing a quick kiss before reaching for his shorts. “Then, I thought we’d do some exploring.”

“Should we wake Severus and Remus?” Draco asked, slipping on his own shorts.

“They’re already up. When I was checking on the horses earlier, they were heading to the lake for a swim. They said they were going to explore around too.”

Harry and Draco exited their tent to see fruit and muffins waiting for them with a note saying that Severus and Remus were gathering potion ingredients to bring back. Harry and Draco took their breakfast, and ate as they walked to the lake. They sat and finished off their meager meal, then magicked the refuse away before wading into the warming water.

 

Harry and Draco swam to the waterfall, through, then behind. They were surprised to see a natural incline of steps going up to a cave. “Do you think we should get our wands before we go in? We don’t know what’s in there,” Draco whispered.

“Scared, Dray?” Harry smirked, starting up the stairs. “I’ll protect you,” he added, leaning down to steal a quick kiss before going up the stairs again, his hand grasped in Draco’s.

The stairs were wet and warm, eight steps in all. They entered the cave, a steady drip echoing inside. They felt their way through the cave until it widened into a cavern. Magical stalactites hung like icicles from the roof of the cave, lighting the cavern. On closer inspection, the walls had what looked like a story in ancient runes and another writing that were unfamiliar to Harry or Draco.

“Wish I had the camera,” Harry quietly said, looking at the pictures on the wall.

“We can put the memory in a Pensieve when we get back,” Draco suggested.

“We should bring Remus and Severus back here,” Harry said, eyeing the pictures of a winged horse and dragons. Harry started muttering in Parseltongue, able to read part of the ancient script.

“It’s in Parseltongue?” Draco asked, coming up beside Harry.

“Part of it – mentions Salazar’s name here. I think he helped create this place or one of his ancestors,” Harry said.

“You would be correct,” was heard from behind them.

Harry and Draco started in shock, then turned around, Harry’s hands sparkling with magic. They turned to see a dark-haired man sitting on a ledge across the pool of water, petting the head of a giant sea serpent.

“Who – who are you?” Draco stuttered.

“I used to be Silas Slytherin,” the man smiled.

“Any relation to Salazar Slytherin?” Harry asked.

“He was my grandson. He used to visit me here,” Silas replied.

“In Montana?” Harry asked.

“Who said we’re in Montana?” Silas smirked. “This is as you say a different dimension, or a different plane of existence.”

“Do you appear before other wizards that have come here?” Draco asked.

“No, I don’t. When Harry read from the readings, he brought me here. There hasn’t been another snake speaker since Salazar. Only my blood can call to me.”

“But, I’m not . . . ” Harry began.

“Not of Slytherin blood?” Silas grinned. “You are, but it’s quite thinned. You are from your mother’s side.”

“But Evans is Muggle and how do you know my name?” Harry asked.

“Everyone knows who Harry Potter is,” Silas grinned. “As for the Evans name, my brother had a – dalliance with a certain bar wench, by the name of Evans many years ago.”

“I guess that makes you a pureblood Harry,” Draco grinned.

“So, I didn’t get the Parseltongue ability from Tom Riddle?” Harry asked, sitting down on the pool edge.

“Ah, the Dark Lord,” Silas sighed. “You were right to rid the world of that one, regardless of that prophecy.” He saw Harry’s brow raise in question. “I know many things, Harry, from the portraits at my grandson’s school, and from Sal himself when he visits me here. Tom Riddle came upon the ability to speak to snakes from murdering, then taking the magic from a Slytherin descendent. He was never the heir of Slytherin.”

“Why was I never told of this?” Harry asked.

“Not many people know of it. Back when my brother had that affair with your ancestor, it was quite frowned upon. He already had a wife, and she didn’t take kindly to him warming the sheets of another. She murdered him in his sleep, then killed herself afterwards. No one knew that my brother had impregnated another until Salazar found my brother’s journals. By the time we went in search of the woman, she was gone,” Silas said.

“Did Albus know this?” Harry asked.

“No, he didn’t. The past was buried with my brother. Your mother found out after she passed,” Silas replied.

“You’ve talked to her?” Harry asked.

“Yes, lovely woman, she’s very proud of you, you know.”

“You know, Severus would love to talk with you,” Draco said.

“I’m sure he would,” Silas smiled. “He’s taken good care of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. Harry, if you follow that passage,” he pointed to a passage that seemed to light up. “You will come across your friends on the outside.”

Harry nodded then left in a daze on over what he found out. Silas watched Draco follow the other out with his gaze. “You love him, don’t you?” He softly asked.

“Yes. He’s a good man,” Draco replied.

“Yes, he is. He wouldn’t have been able to get to this place if he wasn’t.”

“I thought all wizards could come through?” Draco asked.

“Not all, this place isn’t tainted with evil. You have to have good heart to be able to come here.”

 

Harry silently made his way through the passage while transfiguring his shorts to jeans and shirt. When he came out into the open, he saw Severus and Remus just as Silas had said. He leaned back on his side of the entrance watching as Remus was kissing Severus, his body pressing the Slytherin against the rock face of the cliff.

He cleared his throat. “Do you think you two can unglue your lips for a few minutes?” He grinned.

Remus pulled away from the kiss to look over at Harry. “Bugger off, Harry,” Severus said, leaning in to kiss the side of Remus’s neck.

“Where’s Draco?” Remus said, pulling away from Severus.

“Inside,” Harry replied, motioning to the cave entrance. “There’s something you two might want to see,” he added.

“Can’t it wait?” Severus said, giving Harry a glare.

“No, I don’t know if he’ll be here later,” Harry mysteriously said as he ducked back into the passage.

“He?” Remus asked, looking at Severus.

Severus shrugged his shoulders then followed Harry through the lit passage. 

“This is amazing,” he said, looking at the crystalized rocks light up.

“Look at the pictures,” Remus said, stopping to look at the wall of the cave.

“Come on you two. That’s nothing,” Harry grinned, from around the corner.

Severus followed, then stopped still when he came into the large cavern. He looked up at the stalactite then at the pool of water. He saw Harry go to Draco and transfigure his shorts to warmer clothing then sit beside him. What stopped him was the giant serpent curled around a lone boulder rock, a dark-haired man sitting on top of it, stroking the serpent’s head.

“Ah, Severus, Remus, nice to meet you,” Silas smiled. “Welcome to Serpent’s Cove.”

Harry saw the confusion on the elder wizards faces and came back over to them. “Sev, Remus, this is Silas Slytherin. He is Salazar’s grandfather. And we are in his, paradise I guess. He made this place. I apparently made him appear for me when I was reading some of the Parseltongue on the wall.”

“Apparently, Harry is distantly related,” Draco added, enjoying Severus’s gobsmacked expression.

“But how?” Remus asked, sitting down on a ledge, then pulling Severus down to side beside him.

“The shortened version: my brother had an affair with a witch who was an ancestor of Harry’s. My brother was already married and was murdered by his wife when she found out about the affair. It’s all recorded in his journals,” Silas replied.

“Where are these journals?” Harry asked.

“In the Slytherin vault at the goblin bank,” Silas said, then tossed Harry a gold coin. “Give this to the head goblin and tell him Silas gave this to you. You will most likely need a drop of your blood at the vault to get in and will have access after that. Now, to the reason you are here: you have come in hopes of breeding Dante?”

“Dante?” Draco asked.

“The black winged horse,” Silas grinned. “He is mine, and has been with me a very long time.”

“He’s a magnificent creature,” Harry smiled. “Do you think he would agree to this?”

“He already has,” Silas said. “He was scenting your mares last night. He hasn’t mated with another in centuries. What are your plans for the offspring?”

“I would like to breed a horse that would have a closer link to a wizard, like a familiar,” Harry replied.

“It may not have the same powers as Dante,” Silas warned. “The few that I’ve known to breed with Muggle horses still have the dragon-like wings, but not all can disappear and reappear in another place. The elven and fae race would most likely be interested in the offspring. Some of the more magical of those races are able to time jump or open dimensional portals. They are not able to bring their horses most times, too skittish. A negrasus would with training be able to handle it I think.”

“How often would Dante breed with the one mare?” Harry asked.

“Once, but the mares have been known to have two offspring. The foals are quite a bit smaller when born, but grow quite rapidly. There is more information on negrasus in the Slytherin vaults,” Silas said.

“Why do the negrasus have the wings if they can faze in and out?” Remus asked.

“The wings are what give the creature the power to do that, although it has been documented that they can have the ability to ‘faze’ without them also. The negrasus are a hybrid of a pegasus and a dragon, and like their counterparts, they love to fly.

“Is it dangerous?” Severus asked.

“Only if it was raised to be so. So no, it would not harm the children at the ranch. You may want the offspring to get used to the wolf scent early if you plan on keeping one of the foals for yourself. I must go now, but I hope to see you again Harry. I’ve waited many years to have a chance to see you, talk with you,” Silas warmly smiled.

“Will I be able to see you again?” Harry asked.

“I’ll always be here, when it is time to appear here. If you wish, there is a portrait of myself in the vault, so we can talk through that. I believe it is your son’s birthday soon?” Silas asked. Harry nodded. “I’d like you to give him this.” Silas motioned towards the pool of water. All watched as an iridescent bubble levitated in the air, slowly hardening as it rose. He motioned to one of the walls for a small dragon to break free from the wall and fly into the bubble, imbedding itself inside. “When Serpent’s Cove is near, the dragon will be active inside the sphere.”

 

The four of them then respectively bowed their heads in farewell as Silas slowly faded away. The serpent waded to Harry, who nudged his hand in farewell, then slipped into the pool of water.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Harry sighed, looking at the dragon in the sphere.

“Only you, Harry,” Severus fondly said.

“You’re still you, Harry. That hasn’t changed,” Draco quietly said, linking his fingers with Harry’s.

“I know. It was just kind of weird seeing a Slytherin here in Montana. Wasn’t expecting it. It’s nice to know the Parseltongue was inherited instead of getting it from Voldemort.”

“And explains why the sorting hat had a hard time sorting you in your first year,” Remus grinned, getting up to grasp Harry’s shoulder.

“We should head back to the camp. I’d like to check on the horses,” Harry said, getting up from the rock seat.

Severus and Remus left through the passage first, then Harry and Draco. Harry held the sphere close, looking back at the place where his ancestor had appeared.

“We’ll be back,” Draco smiled, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“I know,” Harry shrugged. “Wish we could have talked more with him though.”

“C.J. will love that,” Draco said, touching the sphere.

“Do you want to do more exploring?” Harry asked as they exited the cave.

“How about we eat first?” Remus suggested, who had waited for them outside.

Harry looked at the time on his watch to see it was past noon. “Didn’t realize it was that late. After we eat, I want to walk the horses down to the lake so they can get some water and a little exercise.”

 

When they got back to the camp, Harry heated up some soup that was packaged up for them, while Draco took out the sandwiches. Afterwards, they each gathered the leads of their horses and walked them to the lake. They let the horses wander, knowing they would stick close, as they sat under a tree, occasionally glimpsing pixies and other magical creatures through the trees.

“I wonder if this place just appears here, or does it appear in other places as well. Silas said it was not of this plane – like another realm or something,” Harry said.

“There are probably many like this throughout the world. This place may be accessible from other places as well. Through this canyon is most likely just one of them,” Severus said.

“Only at certain times of the year though,” Remus added.

“There hasn’t been any signs of other wizards since we got here yesterday,” Draco said, leaning back on his hands.

“Maybe there’s only so many that are allowed to be here at one time,” Harry said. “We’ll have to ask Silas when we get the portrait from the vault.”

 

The four of them explored more after settling the horses down, taking their time going through the other caves or other passages. They found the dragon cave. Fortunately, the dragon was not there, so they were able to peek inside. Harry found one of the dragon’s claws that must have fallen out at some time. He pocketed it for Colby. They found some broken eggs that looked like they had hatched some time ago, as they were yellowed with age. Harry took some pictures, Severus took some samples, then they left, leaving the cave pretty much like it was when they entered. A few times as they explored, they saw glimpses of Dante, but left him alone. Harry really hoped that he would approach on his own at some point so he would be able to touch him, talk to him.

Once back at the camp site, they settled by the fire eating a light meal, then shared a bottle of Firewhiskey that Severus had brought with him. There was much laughter as they told of some of their escapades when they were students at Hogwarts, the Firewhiskey loosening their tongues. Over all, it was a relaxing, enjoyable night between friends and lovers.

 

Draco went into their tent first while Harry made sure the mares were okay, knowing that Dante would be visiting that night, at least he hoped. Harry came into the tent, his eyes immediately on the blond that was lying on his back, the sleeping bag bunched down to the waist, showing bare skin. His eyes never left the arousing sight as he deftly began to unbutton his shirt.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Harry,” Draco huskily said, slowly lifting the one side of the sleeping bag in invitation.

Harry saw the already hard cock when Draco lifted the sleeping bag, his own stiffening at the sight. He hastily finished undressing, then slid under the cover, his hand reaching for the back of Draco’s neck to pull him in for a kiss as he shifted to lay against him.

Draco’s leg slid between Harry’s while his hand skimmed down his back to rest at his waist. He slowly withdrew from the kiss, brushing his tongue against pouting lips. 

“Love you,” he whispered against those lips, before continuing the kiss. He shifted over, lying Harry on his back, lying partially on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

“Love you, too,” Harry huskily replied, raising his head for more of Draco’s addicting kisses.

Draco readily complied, his tongue darting out to slide against Harry’s. He smiled against the lips when Harry spread his legs, one of his heels gliding up the back of his thigh. Their moans were muffled in their kisses as Draco pushed down with his hips, their hardened lengths sliding against the others. Draco thrust his hips forward a few more times, feeling warm hands at his side and hip, keeping him close, then reluctantly pulled back.

“Dray, please,” Harry moaned, trying to bring him down again.

Draco leaned in for a kiss again, before trailing wet kisses across Harry’s cheek, to his ear. 

“Please what Harry? Please – do this?” Draco pushed his hips down again. “Or this,” he nibbled the side of his neck as he lifted his hips again. “Or this,” Draco added, reaching down to stroke the hardened cock, the head leaking pre-cum on his fingers.

“Gods, yess, more,” Harry pleaded, thrusting into Draco’s hand.

Draco slowly stroked a few more times, making sure to glide his thumb over the glistening head, then let go to slide his hand up Harry’s stomach, to his chest. His teasing nibbles moved down Harry’s chest as his fingers skimmed over the one nipple. Harry’s hips bucked up in response when Draco flicked his tongue against the nub, his fingers lightly tugging on the other.

Harry reached for his cock to have his hand grasped with Draco’s, holding it at his hip. He then groaned out loud when Draco’s mouth moved lower, mapping out his upper stomach, leaving red marks where it was moan worthy. His fingers of his free hand clutched the sleeping bag at his side as Draco continued to painstakingly make his way lower down his body. He felt the warm breath on his cock, and looked down to meet Draco’s gaze. He held his breath as Draco’s tongue licked his own lips so close to the head of his cock. Just when he thought those wet lips would taste him, they smiled and began to nibble and kiss his hip.

A warm hand slid down to the inside of Harry’s thigh, raising the one knee, while the other guided Harry’s hand to grip the base of his own cock.

Harry felt a whispered breath against his hip, then a warm liquid feeling inside of him. Fingers slid down to tease the puckered hole. His hand tightened around his cock as the finger slowly slipped inside to the first knuckle. He closed his eyes, and arched his neck back as the finger slid all the way inside, then thrust up into wet heat that suddenly surrounded the head of his cock.

“I’m not going to last, Dray,” Harry raggedly said, looking down to see his cock going deeper into Draco’s mouth. “Gods, please, don’t stop,” he panted, thrusting up and down, the fingers joined by another inside of him.

Draco moaned around the thrusting cock as fingers tangled into the back of his hair. Harry’s thrusts grew sporadic, his body beginning to tense. He drew back, only half the length in his mouth, then maddeningly brushed his tongue over the head, over and over again, as he gave more suction to the purpling head. He added a third finger, making sure to nudge the nub inside.

“Dra – coo!” Harry cried out as he thrust up, his orgasm ripping out of him. He felt Draco swallow around his cock as he pulsed to completion. He gave a tug to Draco’s hair to pull him up, his one leg lifting over Draco’s forearm. Soon, he felt the blunt head of Draco’s cock at his entrance, then was tasting himself and Draco in a heated kiss.

Draco thrust in hard and fast, Harry meeting him halfway. The tightness around his cock welcoming him, almost making him cum right then. He needed to cum. His cock ached for release. He slowly pulled his hips back as he braced himself up on his hands. He thrust in deep and fast, his eyes never leaving the flushed face beneath him.

He felt Harry’s knuckles against his lower stomach and looked down to see Harry’s hand pumping the already hard cock. His thrusts became quicker, pounding into Harry over and over again. He soon felt the channel around his cock tighten around him. He thrust in deep, grinding down, and in.

Harry felt his second orgasm quickly approaching as Draco hit his prostate with almost every thrust. He watched Draco throw his head back as he felt the warmth spread inside of him. That was all it took for him to fall over the edge. His hand slid up to the head of his cock, catching most of his cum, the rest splattering onto their stomachs.

Draco leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips, letting the leg slide down his side as he lay on top of him. He nuzzled Harry’s neck, his lips caressing the rapid pulse. He carefully slipped out of Harry and shifted over to lay beside him, his leg over his, his arm around his waist to hold him close. He felt the tingle of magic when Harry used a cleansing spell on them, then the sleeping bag being pulled up to their chests.

“I can’t believe I’ve found you again,” Draco whispered against Harry’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Dray – sorry to have left you,” Harry softly replied, smoothing his hand up and down Draco’s back. “Not going anywhere.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Draco smiled, kissing the side of Harry’s neck. “Love you, scarhead.”

“Love you too, git,” Harry replied, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Draco, his hand resting on the steady beat of Harry’s chest.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Harry was the first to wake. He was reluctant to leave the warm covers, not to mention the warm naked body of his lover. He hastily dressed, then went outside. As always, the freshness of the open country made him feel thankful for everything he had, feeling especially good knowing Draco would be here for him. He smiled to himself as he checked the mares, stroking their foreheads as he came near. He looked around him, seeing Dante’s prints around not just one mare, but both. As he brushed the mares, he did a wandless spell, and was surprised to see that both mares were pregnant. He reached up and grasped one of the mare’s manes and pulled himself up onto her back to see if the added weight bothered her. Nothing happened. He did the same for the other. Both of them were okay. He wanted to be sure, as he knew from his research, that once impregnated by a negrasus, the mare’s body immediately tries to adjust to the magic that is inside her.

When he came to the camp, he saw that Remus was up and preparing breakfast.

“Mare’s are okay?” Remus asked.

“Hm, hm,” Harry hummed, a permanent smile etched on his face. “We’ll head out after breakfast. Take it easy on the way back,” he added.

“Hey, love,” Draco greeted from behind, leaning down to kiss the side of Harry’s neck. “So was studly successful?” He smirked.

“Yes,” Harry grinned, then greeted Severus when he came out, their belongings packed and floating behind him. “Very successful,” Harry added. “I’d like to not rush the mares home. They seem to take my weight okay, but if you,” he looked at Remus and Draco, “feel them panting or if they become too skittish, we’ll rest them.”

“Mares?” Severus asked, picking up on Harry’s pluralizing.

“Yes, studly struck twice. Both mares are now pregnant,” Harry grinned, slowly sipping on his coffee.

 

After a short while, after eating, packing, and cleaning the area they had camped in, they were on their way to the lake to follow it to the magical barrier of the canyon. Just before they were to turn from the lake, Harry glanced across to see Dante observing them. Harry respectively bowed his head to the beast, who in turn bowed his head back.

The ride through the barrier and through the canyon was done in companionable silence. Harry led them up the incline again, looking back to make sure the others were doing okay. At the top, they rested the horses for a short while, then rode on until dusk. They went to bed early and woke up early, all eager to get back to the ranch.

 

The mares handled the ride fine, much to the relief of Harry. Hopefully, the full pregnancy would be smooth. When they entered the yard of the ranch, the school bus was dropping off C.J. and Michael.

“Daddy! Did you see him? Was the place there? Was there dragons there?” C.J. cried out as he ran towards the other horses. Harry stopped Nix and reached down to pull his son up in front of him.

“What? No missed you? No love you?” Harry teased, as Nix slowly walked to the barn behind the others.

“Oh – love you, Daddy. Missed you like crazy, and did you see him?” C.J. rushed.

“I missed you, too, Colby. And yes, we saw him. His name is Dante and he’s black and magnificent,” Harry replied, sliding off the side of the horse.

“How do you know his name? Did you make up a name for him?” Colby asked, reaching down for Harry to take him down from the horse.

“Long story, which I’ll talk about after supper,” Harry smiled, then reached in his bag to draw something out. “Got you something,” he added, smiling at his son who was trying to pry his fingers loose from his fist.

“Turns out there was a dragon,” Harry grinned, opening his hand. “Found it in his cave. Must have lost it when he was younger.” He held up the dragon claw. “There were also hatched eggs in the cave.”

“Did you see it?” Colby asked, reverently taking the claw to look at it closer.

“Yes, he was a big red Western Dragon. We took pictures for you guys to see,” Draco said, coming forward.

“Can I see?” Colby asked excitedly.

Harry saw the expectant faces of Colby, and also Michael. “After supper, I’ll connect the camera to the computer so you two can see. I can spell the monitor bigger so we can all see them easier. Now go tell Dory that we’re back while we brush down the horses,” he said, smiling when Colby rushed to the main house.

 

Doreen had them all come up to the main house where the house smelled of roast beef and apple pie. Harry, Draco, Severus, and Remus took turns telling the boys, Doreen, and Keith about their trip.

“So he did it?” Doreen asked, watching as Michael plugged in the camera to the computer.

“Yes, to both mares,” Harry grinned. “I’ll need to get Silas’s journal from the vault to see if there’s anything that I should know.”

“Silas?” Keith asked.

“Turns out Harry is a descendant of one of the Hogwarts founder’s family,” Remus smirked. “A Slytherin to boot.”

“So the Parseltongue really is inherited,” Doreen said.

“This goes no further than this room, guys,” Harry said, looking at the elder wizards and witch. “It would bring Harry Potter into the open again. I like where he is now.”

They all nodded in agreement then went out to the study when C.J. came running to get them. Harry sat at the keyboard after enlarging the monitor while the others sat on the enlarged chairs. Colby climbed onto Draco’s lap and couldn’t seem to sit still, asking continuous questions on the pictures that were shown.

“Are those pixies?” Michael asked, as the picture by the lake came up.

“The dragon! He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Colby excitedly shouted.

“Oh my,” Doreen said, when another picture appeared. She looked at Harry and Draco whose faces were flushed pink.

“You were kissing Daddy?” Colby quietly asked, turning to face Draco more.

“Yes, do you mind if I was kissing him?” Draco softly asked, hearing Severus explain the next picture to Michael.

“You love Daddy?” Colby asked, glancing to the picture, then back at Draco.

“Yes, very much,” Draco smiled.

Colby wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. “He loves you, too,” was whispered by Draco’s ear. “You gonna marry Daddy?”

“Think he’ll have me?” Draco smiled.

“Yes. What about me? Will you love me too?”

“Yes, I already care very much for you, C.J.,” Draco replied, hugging Colby close.

Harry heard the whispered words between Draco and Colby and smiled to himself as he clicked to the next picture on the computer.

 

As the last picture faded away about an hour later, the boys could be seen trying to hide their yawns behind their hands. Harry got up and picked Colby up in his arms. “We’ll head back to our place, Doreen. Thanks for supper. Delicious as always,” he grinned.

“Anytime, Haze,” Doreen grinned, also tugging on Michael’s hand to get him off the couch.

Colby wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and tiredly laid his head on his shoulder. Harry reached his one hand out to Draco. “You drive?” He asked, the unspoken question of him staying not asked.

“Yeah,” Draco replied, smiling as he leaned in to give a brief kiss to Harry’s mouth, hearing a soft murmur from Colby.

 

Draco spent that night and the following few more, lying snuggled close to Harry’s side in the king-size bed. Each night after Harry tucked Colby in, the two of them basked in the other’s affections, knowing that Draco would have to leave for a short time to finish his remaining time at the Ministry. Draco came very close to telling Harry of his possible new career at the school, but he wanted to find out if he actually passed the exams first.

 

The night before Draco was to leave, he was the one to tuck Colby into bed, reassuring him he would be back before he knew it. Once Colby gave up, and finally succumbed to sleep, Draco went to the bedroom to see his robe laid out on the bed with a note lain on top.

_I’ll be waiting in the hot tub, Love_

Simple, but to the point. Draco stripped his clothes off and slipped the robe on, belting it loosely as he made his way to the kitchen and through the back door. He silently stepped onto the wooden stairs to the hot tub, his breath held as he took in the sight of Harry’s upper body above the water, the arms outstretched on the edge, with his head laid back.

“Can anyone join this private party?” Draco asked, slowly un-belting his robe.

“Just you,” Harry smiled, wading to the other side, looking up as the body he never would forget revealed itself. He reached out with both hands, wetly gliding them up Draco’s legs.

“Warm,” Draco softly said, as the wet hands pulled him closer to the edge. He met the hooded eyes below him, and felt his cock harden even more at the sight of Harry’s tongue licking his lips, so close to his cock. He stepped into the overly warm water, then had to hold onto the ledge as another warm wet heat surrounded his cock. “Fuck, Harry,” He moaned, sliding his fingers through Harry’s hair to bring him closer.

Harry moaned around the length, swirling his tongue around the head, savoring Draco’s taste and the needy moans coming from him. He moved forward as Draco leaned his arse on the hot tub ledge, taking him deeper into his mouth when Draco began to meet his downwards plunge with slow and steady thrusts. He felt the muscled thighs spread, then slid his hand lower while Draco hooked his leg over his shoulder. His hands kneaded Draco’s one arse cheek, his thumb pressing into an already lubricated hole.

“More,” Draco moaned, pushing down on Harry’s thumb as he thrust up into his mouth a few more times.

Harry swallowed around the head of Draco’s cock as he slid his thumb out, to replace it with two fingers. He drew back when he felt Draco’s hand in his hair pull pack. He wrapped his one arm around Draco’s back as he continued the slow sliding in and out into his hole. He began to kiss, lick, and nibble his way up Draco’s upper body, starting at his hip, stopping to tease his navel which quivered beneath his lips.

Draco held back his release, the fingers inside of him about breaking him. His eyes never left Harry as he tasted and teased his body. His fingers grasped the back of Harry’s head as he felt a third finger slip inside, then teeth scraping against the ringed nipple.

“Harry, please, I need, oh gods,” Draco moaned when Harry thrust his fingers deep, hitting his prostate. “Need, you, now,” he panted.

Harry stood at the edge, slowly slipping his fingers out before positioning the head of his cock at Draco’s entrance. He pushed forward, the tight heat lovingly gripping his cock as he inched his way inside of Draco. His gaze locked with Draco’s, the heat mirrored in their eyes. He began a steady, slow rhythm of thrusting shallowly a few times, then a sudden deep thrust, his eyes on Draco’s mouth as the blond nibbled on his lower lip with his own teeth.

Draco skimmed his hand up Harry’s chest to slide around to the back of his neck, bringing those tempting lips closer. He couldn’t hold back the moan as Harry’s body slid against his. The kiss turned from slow and sensual, to hot and frenzied.

Harry thrust deep and ground down as his hands slid down to Draco’s arse, cupping him closer as he backed up, Draco holding onto his shoulders. The back of his knee hit the ledge in the water. He slowly lowered himself back onto the ledge. He threw his head back and held on tight to Draco’s hips as Draco impaled himself to the hilt.

Draco leaned his upper body close to Harry’s, his hands gripping the edge of the tub as his body took over. He rode Harry faster and deeper, arching his neck back when Harry began to nibble on the side of his neck. He felt Harry’s hand wrap around his cock at the same time a finger slid inside of him alongside the hard shaft.

“Cum for me, Dray – I can’t, mmmm, hold back – anymore,” Harry panted.

Draco slipped his hand in the water between them, his fingers joining Harry’s as they squeezed and pulled his cock. His mouth claimed Harry’s, their moans muffled as Draco’s inner channel pulsed around Harry’s cock, his cum cupped in Harry’s palm, Harry’s essence deep inside of him.

Harry broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Draco’s chin. “I’m going to miss you, Dray,” he breathlessly said.

“Miss you, too,” Draco softly replied, kissing Harry’s forehead as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s upper back.

The two of them sat a few more moments, just holding each other as their breathing became less labored. Draco raised himself slowly, allowing Harry’s softened member to slip free. Fluidly, Draco glided through the water to sit across from Harry. Harry moved forward, not wanting to be apart and settled himself between Draco’s legs, his back to the blond’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder.

After they were sufficiently wrinkled from being in the hot tub too long, they lethargically climbed out to put on their robes. A quick shower later, with heated kisses, and wandering hands, they went to Harry’s bed. Draco’s lips hardly left Harry’s as he backed the black-haired cowboy up against the bed. Harry complied, situating himself against the headboard and smiling against Draco’s mouth as he pulled the blond down on top of him.

Draco sat up, straddling Harry’s thighs, giving a slight thrust of his hips, moaning when his cock shifted against Harry’s. Harry tried to pull him down again, but Draco shook his head, took Harry’s hands in his, then leaned forward, guiding them underneath Harry’s head.

“I want to make love to you, feel your skin beneath my fingers, feel you tremble beneath my lips as I taste you,” Draco huskily said, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I want to show you how much I love you, Harry,” he added, leaning forwards to trace Harry’s lips with his tongue.

Harry eagerly opened his mouth, his tongue reaching for Draco’s. His body tingled with anticipation, his heart beat faster at the softly spoken promise. His fingers clenched the underside of his pillow as Draco’s warm body slid over his, the addicting kisses slowly trailing across his jaw to his ear.

Draco shifted lower over Harry’s body, his lower body cradled between Harry’s open legs. He felt Harry’s calves skim over the back of his legs, pressing him closer as he nibbled his way down the arched neck. His hands glided over tense muscles in Harry’s arms, then down to his chest.

Harry held his breath until fingers trailed across his nipple. He let it out heavily as the fingers pinched, teeth biting and sucking the joint between neck and shoulder. His body began to writhe beneath Draco’s, wanting more skin to skin contact. He used all his will power to keep his hands still, but when warm breath ghosted over a nipple, then wet lips surrounded it, he brought his hands out to tangle his fingers into soft blonde hair. “Please, Dray,” he pleaded.

Draco loved the breathy moans, the way he could make Harry’s self control break with the right kiss, the right touch. He reached with his one hand to link his fingers with Harry’s as his mouth left the peaked, reddened nipple to move to the other. His other hand glided down Harry’s side to his hip, then back up again, holding him still as he wetly nibbled his way down the center of Harry’s stomach. His tongue circled Harry’s navel, swirling around edge until he dipped in.

Harry’s back arched into Draco’s touch, his stomach muscles quivering beneath that talented tongue, wanting it lower. He felt Draco shift down even more between his legs, then his knees were raised and spread more.

Draco guided their linked hands to Harry’s leaking cock, wrapping Harry’s fingers around it. “Slowly,” he hoarsely said using his hand to press against the back of one of Harry’s thighs. He leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the smooth but drawn ball sacs, nibbling and sucking until they were dripping with spit. His tongue teased lower, a long brush of his tongue against the puckered hole.

“Dray – yesss,” Harry panted, using his free hand to hold his leg to his chest. His hand gripped the base of his cock, his fingers lifting his slick ball sacs in silent invitation.

Draco brushed his tongue up and down the crease, pressing a bit harder over the hole. He drew back a bit, then suddenly delved his tongue inside the tight hole. He held onto Harry’s hips as he thrust his tongue in over and over again, his hips grinding onto the mattress to match thrust for thrust. He looked up to see Harry stroking his cock in time with his tongue. He pushed in further, seeing green eyes watching him. He felt the ball sacs tighten against his face, then quickly withdrew to engulf Harry’s cock in his mouth, thrusting a finger deep inside the slick opening of Harry’s arse.

Harry bucked his hips up, crying out Draco’s name as his orgasm flowed through him. His fingers tangled in Draco’s hair, keeping him in place as his cum coated the back of the blond’s throat.

Draco drew back, placing a wet kiss to the reddened tip, then whispered a lubrication spell. He smirked against Harry’s hip when he felt fingers tugging on his hair. The smile was soon smothered as Harry reached up to claim his lips in a heated kiss. He took what was given, then drew back, teasing Harry’s lip with his tongue and lips. He felt one of Harry’s hands leave his side, then slick fingers slide over his aching cock.

“Now, Dray, I need you,” Harry huskily said. “I’m ready.”

Draco reached between them while bracing himself on one elbow. He positioned the head of his cock at the lubricated hole, nudging the head in. “Fuck, so tight,” he hissed. His hand slid over Harry’s stomach to his back, gripping the tensing flesh of Harry’s arse. He bent down to nuzzle against the heated skin when Harry bucked up, taking him deeper inside.

“Love you,” Draco whispered, pulling back to look into Harry’s eyes. “So much,” he added, before kissing Harry’s swollen kissed lips.

Harry reached up, stroking his fingers over Draco’s cheek. “Love you too, Dray,” he softly replied, his warm breath mingling with Draco’s.

Draco began to ghost his lips over Harry’s face, neck, and shoulders as he thrust his hips forward slowly, but deeply. He felt, and heard, each hitch of Harry’s breathing as he buried himself deep. He raised his upper body, bracing himself on his hands as he quickened his thrusts. He wanted to remember Harry’s face in the throes of passion, to watch him fall over the edge as he came, while he was a part of him.

Draco felt callused fingers clutch his hips, urging him for more. He slammed in, over and over again, grinding down when fully sheathed. He felt his cock gripped tight and couldn’t hold back as he joined Harry in his orgasm.

Harry reached up to Draco’s neck, pulling him down as his legs slid down his hips to his thighs. He let out a low groan as he felt Draco’s softened cock slip out of him. He shifted to his side, following Draco as he lay beside him. He whispered a cleansing spell on them both, then snuggled against him. “When do you have to go back?” He quietly asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon, I’m expected at the Ministry. The officials from Austria are coming for a meeting and they want to deal with me. I’ll then need to brief the new guy, pack my things at my place in London, then I can come back to you and C.J.”

“Just a couple of weeks, right?” Harry asked.

“Three at the most I’d think,” Draco smiled, turning to lie on his back, pulling Harry to his side. He leaned in to kiss Harry’s upturned lips. “I’ll try to get back as soon I can.”

“Dray?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you found me,” Harry softly said.

“I’m glad too. No more running, Harry. I’m not about to let you go now,” Draco said. “Even if I have to tie you down to this bed to keep you here.”

“Promise?” Harry smirked, meeting Draco’s gaze.

“Hmm, you – tied up – hard for me. It’s got merit. But not tonight,” Draco grinned.

“I’ll have the rope ready,” Harry tiredly smiled, pulling the covers over their cooling bodies. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Draco quietly replied, tightening his arm around Harry’s back. The two of them held each other, afraid to let go as they succumbed to sleep. The following day creeping up on them as they slept.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

“Sit still Potter,” Severus said, trying to put the healing salve on Harry’s back.

“You work too hard, Daddy,” Colby said, standing beside Harry, holding the jar of salve for Severus.

Harry stilled his body upon seeing Remus holding his wand, ready to petrify him so Severus could heal his back. He had been working with one of the new horses when he was bucked off and thrown into the fence.

“Draco will want you in one piece when he gets back. You’ve been taking too many unnecessary risks lately,” Severus admonished.

“If he comes back,” Harry mumbled to himself.

“Dray will be back. He promised,” Colby said.

“When was his last letter?” Remus asked.

“About a week and a half ago. Maybe once he got back there, he decided to stay,” Harry said, flinching when Severus prodded just a little bit too hard on a bruise.

“You’re being silly, Daddy,” Colby grinned.

“Extremely,” Severus agreed.

“Why don’t you just go get him, Daddy? Maybe he forgot our address or somethin’,” Colby said.

Harry turned to face his son, then pulled him to stand between his legs where he sat. “You want him back too, don’t you, C.J.?” He softly asked.

“Yeah, I miss him, Daddy, and I know you do too. I can stay with Mikey and Dory, or Remus and Sev’rus. You need to bring him home, Daddy. You smile more when he’s around,” C.J. said, lightly running his finger over a healing cut on Harry’s shoulder.

“We don’t mind watching him, Harry,” Remus said.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking at Severus, Remus, then C.J., his heart beating a bit quicker at the prospect of seeing Draco again.

Severus transfigured Harry’s dirty jeans to leather pants, and a black T-shirt. “Yes, now go and bring him back. I have other patients besides you, Harry,” he smirked.

Remus handed Harry his leather jacket, and Colby handed him his sunglasses. “Give him a kiss for me, Daddy,” Colby whispered.

“Okay,” Harry smiled.

“Not a messy, sloppy one either,” Colby grinned.

Harry bent down and drew Colby into his arms. “Be good,” he said.

“Always,” Colby replied, then smiled even more when he saw Severus and his Daddy roll their eyes at each other.

Harry stood in the tall fireplace, looking at the three urging him on. “Let Doreen know for me, okay?”

Remus nodded in agreement, then watched Harry disappear in the blue flames of the international Floo. “Ministry of London,” was the last thing Harry said before disappearing.

 

Harry strolled confidently through the Floo network, bypassing the check-in for international travelers. The guard was about to approach when he saw the dark-haired stranger run his fingers through his hair revealing the slight mark of the famous lightning bolt scar. Further confirmation was given when the stranger pulled the sunglasses a bit down his nose allowing the guard to see the infamous green eyes. He backed off when Harry Potter put a finger to his lips to silence him.

Harry entered Draco’s Ministry office where Deanna, Draco’s secretary was on the phone.

“Yes, Mister Stykes, we’ve finished the contract. Mister . . . ” She looked up to see Harry approach her desk. “Potter, uh, sorry, sir,” she stammered. “I’ll transfer you to Minister Scrimgeour.”

“Tell Minister Scrimgeour he needs to come down here after the call, Deanna,” Harry said, as she put the client on hold.

“Deanna, do you have . . . ” was spoken from the door. “Um, – Mister Potter?” The stranger said, surprised to see the Savior of the Wizarding World standing in front of him.

“Hello,” Harry greeted. “You wouldn’t happen to be Mister Malfoy’s replacement would you?”

“Um, yes, my name is Brendan Delaney,” the tall black-haired man said, holding out his hand.

“Harry! Nice to see you again,” Minister Scrimgeour loudly greeted Harry while coming into the office. “How are you? We haven’t heard from you in quite some time.”

“I’d like to keep it that way, Minister. I would like to know why Draco Malfoy has given notice, but still works here. Where is he by the way?” Harry asked.

“He’s actually in Austria,” Brendan spoke up.

“And he’s out of owl-range?” Harry asked.

“He’s trying to negotiate a treaty with werewolves at the Ministry there. They are leery of anything to do with the London Ministry because we did not support them in previous years,” the Minister said. “No foreign owls are allowed.”

“And you, Brendan, do you know what’s going on with these negotiations?” Harry asked.

“I’ve been assisting Draco with the proposals and contracts for a few months now,” Brendan replied.

“Mister Malfoy is . . . ” the Minister began.

“...leaving,” Harry finished. “He gave notice. He gave you several years of himself. Now he is done. Brendan, gather what you need. We’re going to Austria,” Harry instructed.

“Now see here,” the Minister began. “You can’t do that, Harry. These negotiations are important.”

“Brendan, I’m sure, can finish the negotiations,” Harry smiled, ignoring the Minister.

“Actually, the negotiations were pretty much complete when we drew up the contracts,” Brendan said, closing his briefcase.

“Make him happy, Mister Potter,” Deanna smiled, handing Brendan his jacket.

“I’ll do my best,” Harry grinned. “Good to see you again, Minister Scrimgeour. Tell your wife hello for me,” he added.

“Very well,” the Minister sighed. “You’ll need to Portkey to get into the Austrian Ministry.”

“Thank you,” Harry respectfully nodded, then slipped the sunglasses on his nose again.

Within a few short minutes, Brendan held a feathered quill in front of him, indicating for Harry to touch it. Moments later, they landed in the entry way of the Austrian Magical Creatures Association.

“May I help you, sirs?” A young wizard asked, holding a clipboard to his chest. “Do you have an appointment?”

“I’m Brendan Delaney from the London Ministry of Magic,” Brendan began.

“But Mister Malfoy is already here,” the young man said.

“And this is Harry Potter,” Brendan finished.

“Mis – Mister Potter,” he stammered. “Merlin, I mean, gods, I can’t, believe . . . ”

Harry rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses before slipping them off to tuck in the front pocket of his leather jacket. “Yes, and what would be your name?” He asked, holding out his hand to shake.

“Alex, Alex Larkin sir,” Alex smiled, taking Harry’s hand in his. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

“Do you think you can tell us where this meeting is?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Alex turned, and began to lead them away from the entry way.

“Merlin, I hate that,” Harry quietly muttered from behind.

“It worked though, didn’t it,” Brendan quietly said.

“Excuse me, sir,” Alex called out as he peaked his head through the double grand doors.

“I told you no interruptions, Mister Larkin,” a deep voice warned.

Harry came up beside Alex and pushed the doors open. “Only take a moment,” he smiled, stepping confidently in the room, with Brendan following.

“Harry,” Draco said, getting to his feet, following with his eyes as Harry approached him from across the room.

“You know Mister Potter?” A grey-haired regal looking man asked, also standing.

“Yes, he’s my . . . ” Draco began then was silenced with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“That’s from C.J. Mine will come later,” Harry whispered. He turned to the others. “He’s my fiancé,” he loudly said. “Almost done, love?”

“Fiancé?” Draco murmured, his heart feeling like it was going to burst from his chest. “We were just – just finishing.”

“Well then, Brendan here can finish up, can’t he?” Harry asked, turning to face the head werewolf.

“I have been involved with all aspects of the proposal, sir,” Brendan said, coming over to where Draco still stood.

The head wolf nodded his head in acknowledgment. “That is acceptable. Good luck with your new job, Mister Malfoy, and Mister Potter, say hello to Remus for me when you see him,” he smiled, the briefest hint of white fang showing.

“Harry, I was almost finished,” Draco half-heartedly protested.

Harry smirked devilishly then picked up Draco and put him over his shoulder.

“Harry! Put me down!” Draco cried out, hiding his flushed face against Harry’s back.

Harry patted Draco’s arse, then looked at the amused faces around him. “Good day, gentlemen,” he grinned, then turned to walk to the door.

“But my stuff,” Draco stammered.

“We’ll buy you new stuff,” Harry laughed.

“Harry, where are we going? My hotel is just a Floo away from here,” Draco said, holding onto Harry’s jacket, liking the view from where he was hanging upside down. “Big bed, huge bath.”

“Hmm, warm, hard body?” Harry softly said letting his hand slide up the inside of Draco’s thigh.

“Harry, put me down,” Draco huskily said when they approached the Floo network.

Harry slowly began to put him down, letting Draco slide deliciously down his body. “I’ve missed you, Dray,” He softly said, bringing his hand up to cup the side of the blond’s face.

“Missed you, too. I’m sorry Harry that I didn’t owl you sooner. They kind of kept me busy with potions and paperwork here.”

“Tell me later, love,” Harry said. “You mentioned a bed?” He grinned, pulling Draco into the hearth of the large fireplace beside him.

“Hotel Friesacher, room 98,” Draco clearly said as he tossed the glittery powder down and tugged Harry closer to him to attach the very willing lips to his.

The two of them were still lip-locked when they fell through the other side of the Floo, their hands under the other’s shirts to touch the warmed skin they both missed. Draco reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and leaned up on his hands from above Harry. “Wow, what a kiss,” he breathlessly said.

“Just an appetizer,” Harry grinned, running both his hands up Draco’s thighs, up his stomach, to his chest. “So, what’s this about a new job?” Harry asked, slowly unbuttoning Draco’s dress shirt.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Draco began, slipping his hands under Harry’s jacket to push it off his shoulders. “I am, or will be, one of C.J. and Michael’s teachers at their school.”

“You’ve been planning this?” Harry asked, slipping his own hands under Draco’s shirt to slip it off the pale shoulders.

“Since Sev and I picked up C.J. at school,” Draco replied, shrugging the shirt off. “What’s this about me being your fiancé,” he grinned, leaning down to give Harry a soft kiss.

“Get up a sec,” Harry said, then followed Draco when he got to his feet. He reached in his jacket pocket to take something out before taking it off. He reached for Draco’s hand, and pulled him to the bed. “Sit,” he softly instructed.

“Would you like me to lie down too,” Draco suggestively asked, leaning back to brace himself on his hands.

Harry’s eyes greedily eyed the expanse of bare flesh before him, licking his lips when his eyes fell on the gold hoop in the nipple. He gracefully went to his knees, between Draco’s legs. “Gods, Dray, never tire of looking at you.” Harry’s hands travelled up Draco’s thigh as he leaned in to flick his tongue over the ringed nipple.

“Harry,” Draco moaned when he felt the tug on the hoop, his hands gripping Harry’s forearms.

Harry smiled against Draco’s chest, then began to trail wet kisses up from the nipple, nibbling on the collarbone before meeting very responsive lips. Before Draco could deepen the kiss, he drew back. “I love you, Dray. I love how you make me feel. I love how you took Colby into your heart, as well as myself. I love how you react to my kisses and touches,” he said, giving the ringed nipple a pinch. “I love the way you moan when I touch, kiss, lick, and suck on you,” he huskily added. “I love this ring,” he tugged on the hoop. “Draco,” Harry whispered with a kiss on Draco’s mouth. “Please make me the happiest wizard and wear my ring,” he softly said, holding a small velvet box in his hand. “Be my husband.” Kiss. “Marry me.” Kiss. “Be a father to Colby.”

Draco looked down at the set of two rings, a Celtic design etched into the gold. He grinned, then began to laugh. He leaned down to kiss Harry on the mouth, then Accio’d a small velvet pouch from his briefcase. “Looks like we had the same idea,” he grinned, opening the pouch to take out two sterling silver rings. “I love you, so much. I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you, with C.J.,” he said, sliding to the edge of the bed, then onto Harry’s lap.

“One for engagement, one for wedding?” Harry grinned.

“You choose,” Draco smiled. “We can always twine them together later.”

Harry reached for the silver rings and took Draco’s left hand, kissing each finger. “I love you,” he softly said, slipping the ring on, looking down at his own to see the other one magically appear on his own.

“Love you, too,” Draco replied, leaning in to loosely wrap his arms around Harry’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. “Now, can we commence with the getting naked husband-to-be-of-mine,” he huskily asked, thrusting his hips forward, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Mmm, do that again,” Harry moaned, gripping the sides of Draco’s hips, sitting back on his legs.

Draco reached down to the hem of Harry’s T-shirt and pulled up. When Harry’s head cleared the shirt, one hand slipped to the back of Harry’s neck while the other caressed his cheek, as he rolled his hips forward. The kiss was soft and languid; their tongues tasting the other’s lips. Draco’s hands slid over Harry’s shoulders, down his back. His hand stilled when his fingers brushed over the large bandage. “Hmm, Harry,” he breathlessly said, pulling back. “What’s this?” he fingered the edge of the tape.

“Accident.” Harry kissed Draco’s chin. “Horse threw me off,” Harry added, nibbling on Draco’s neck.

“You okay?” Draco asked tilting his head back for Harry to explore his neck more.

“Yeah, back’s okay, but I’ve got another problem you could help me with,” Harry huskily said, thrusting up as he pulled Draco’s hips down. “Fuck, Dray, need you.”

Draco lowered his head. “Make me yours, Harry,” he whispered against Harry’s lips.

Harry closed the distance to touch his lips to Draco’s in a soft kiss, before pulling away. “Stand up,” he said, after giving another kiss.

Draco slowly stood, expecting Harry to follow. Instead, he watched as Harry raised himself on his knees in front of him, his hands gliding up his pant legs to rest at his hips. 

Harry leaned forward, his mouth ghosting over the prominent erection in front of him, over the few layers of cloth separating him from skin. He heard the low moan above him, and the cock twitch against his lips. He opened his mouth and nibbled the hard length through the material while his hands were moving to the front of Draco’s pants to slowly unzip them open. Fingers were tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Harry,” Draco moaned, his eyes never leaving the sight of Harry’s lips touching the increasing expanse of skin as his pants were slowly undone, then pushed down his thighs. He groaned in frustration when Harry gave a small lick to the head of his leaking cock, then moved over to nibble the warm skin of his hip. “Please, Harry,” he breathlessly said when Harry’s cheek rubbed against his cock.

Harry looked up to meet Draco’s eyes. He leaned forward, not breaking eye contact, and flicked his tongue against the glistening head of the cock before him. He felt fingers in his hair, pulling him in for more. He licked his lips, then began to swirl his tongue over the head, slowly letting it slip into his mouth. His hands gripped Draco’s hips as he took him deeper into his mouth, little by little, moving up and down the slickened shaft.

“So good, Harry, please, don’t stop,” Draco panted, his hands gripping Harry’s at his hips.

Harry slowly slid his lips back, his tongue pressing and swirling up and down the shaft. His mouth moved shallowly up and down, giving suction to the tip as he drew back, his tongue flicking against the head. He skimmed his hands up and down Draco’s upper thighs, soothing the trembling muscles. His lips left the hardened flesh, and began to trail wet kisses along his one hip, then up to the tense muscles of Draco’s lower abdomen. He smiled against the wet kissed skin when he heard Draco groan in frustration. He began to nibble the skin around the navel, his tongue soothing the light bite marks.

Draco felt the slight pressure on his thighs, and eased himself down onto the edge of the bed, his hands reaching for Harry. The lips never left his body as Harry followed him down. Warm hands glided over his stomach and chest, wet lips trailing kisses up to his chest, stopping to tease the ringed nipple. His upper body arched up, needing, wanting more.

Harry flicked his tongue against the ring before drawing it into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth, teasing the abused flesh before slowly pulling away. He looked down at the flushed body beneath him before standing up, and taking a step back from the bed. Draco had tried to reach out for him to bring him back, but he smiled and shook his head as his hand slid down his stomach to stop at the snap of his leather pants.

Draco leaned up on his hands, his eyes hungrily following Harry’s hands as they slid down his stomach to the waist of the leather pants. “Have I ever told you how much I like you in leather?” He huskily asked, licking his lips when he saw the prominent erection pressing against the zipper. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking it up and down as he watched the zipper slowly being lowered.

“Have I ever told you how much I love watching you do that?” Harry countered, his thumb hooking into the bottom of the zipper as he cupped his erection through leather.

“A few times perhaps,” Draco smirked, shifting so he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand still stroking his own cock. He reached out with his other hand to loop his finger through the leather belt loop, pulling Harry closer.

Harry came back, his knees hitting the edge of the bed between Draco’s legs. Draco’s hands were now on the sides of his pants, slowly pushing them down over his hips, as he leaned in to lick the trail of dark hair down his lower stomach. He reached down and gripped the base of his cock, his other hand sliding into Draco’s hair to guide him to his length. 

Draco took no further urging and took the weeping head into his mouth, moaning at the taste that hit his tongue, the distinct male taste that was Harry. Harry’s hand remained on his cock, slowly fisting it at the base while he slowly took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. He slid both hands down Harry’s hips, then thighs, pushing the pants lower until they were at Harry’s lower legs.

Harry moaned and threw his head back as he thrust his hips forward between the wet lips. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side, almost losing his balance when Draco deep throated him. Warm hands came up and cupped his ball sacs, gently kneading them between fingers. He looked down and almost lost what little control he had at the look of pure want and need in Draco’s eyes when they met. He thrust in a few more times, his eyes taking in the way his hard cock slid in and out of that mouth.

Draco felt the fingers in his hair tense, then pull him back. He was suddenly pushed back on the bed, Harry following to lie on top of him. His mouth was soon devoured by Harry’s in a hungry kiss, dueling for dominance. He soon succumbed when Harry began to grind his cock into his, the slip and slide from the saliva-coated hardness edging him closer to the edge. He reached down to grip Harry’s hip, holding them still.

Harry broke away from the kiss and looked down at Draco. “You are so addicting,” he smiled, giving him light teasing kisses along his jaw. “Why’d you stop me?”

“I’m so close,” Draco huskily replied. “I want to cum with you inside of me.”

Harry groaned, his cock jerking against Draco’s at the plea. He got off the bed to go to his jacket, taking out the tube of lubricant. He came back and eased onto the bed, sliding his hand up Draco’s leg as he went. “On your side,” he said.

Draco turned on his side, then felt Harry’s body press against his back. He reached up behind him and wrapped his arm around the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His one knee was pushed forward, then a hand ran over his lower back to smooth over his arse. He couldn’t hold back the moan when fingers slid into his crease, teasing the puckered hole before pushing against his balls. The hand pulled away but then came back, the fingers now slick with lubricant coming back to his hole. They circled the puckered flesh, the tips just barely sliding in before withdrawing again. When he felt them again, he pushed his hips back, moaning out loud when the digit slid easily into his backside.

Harry looked down at the profile of his lover’s face, placing soft wet kisses to his neck and shoulders as he slowly thrust one finger in, then two when he felt a little less resistance. He pushed in further with his two fingers, twisting and scissoring them deep inside until they found that small bundle of nerves inside. He pushed and rubbed against that spot insistently, then suddenly withdrew them, to come back with a third. 

“Please, now,” Draco panted, his own hand grasped tight around the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. He gave a small whimper when the fingers were slowly drawing back, then reached back with his one hand to spread his one arse cheek as Harry guided his cock head to the pulsing hole. “Gods, yes,” he moaned when that thickness pushed in, not stopping until he felt Harry’s pubic hair brush against his backside.

Harry drew back a few inches, then slowly pushed back in as he took Draco’s leg and hooked it over his thigh. He set a slow, but steady pace, his hips drawing back until just the tip of his cock was in, then slid back in, moaning at the tightness that surrounded him. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Draco reached back with his one hand, resting it on Harry’s hip, his fingers pressing into firm flesh as he pushed back to meet each thrust. He looked over his shoulder, and was met with a press of wet lips, the kiss as slow as the movements below them. The grip around his cock tightened and the strokes a bit faster as the cock behind him began to drive into him in slow, deep thrusts.

“Faster, please, Harry,” Draco panted.

Harry let go of Draco’s cock and gripped the blond’s hip, thrusting in deep and fast, over and over again. He felt the channel around his cock pulse around him, just before Draco cried out his name as he came, the cum splattering onto Draco’s lower stomach and sheets. He pushed all the way in, then shifted so that Draco was now laying on his stomach, and Harry kneeling behind him. He ground his cock in, then pulled back so that only the head was in again. He pulled Draco to his knees, then slammed in fast. His fingers dug into Draco’s hips, sure to leave bruises in the morning, and pounded into the blond.

Draco’s body was still humming from his own climax when he felt his body being moved onto its stomach. He went to his knees, then cried out in pleasure when Harry slammed into him, the head of his cock nudging his prostate over and over again as he was being fucked fast and hard. He leaned his upper body down, resting his head on his arms, the feeling of fullness from this position sending jolts of pleasure throughout his whole body. He pushed back forcefully against each thrust, his cock leaking pre-cum on the sheets beneath him with each thrust.

Harry’s movements became sporadic, his breathing erratic, when he suddenly threw his head back, thrusting in hard, his cock pulsing inside as he came. He leaned down to press his upper body against Draco’s back, kissing the middle of his back.

Draco smiled to himself, then pulled his hips forward, the softened cock slipping out of him. He turned on his back with Harry still leaning over him, then reached down to fist his hard shaft. Harry’s mouth descended onto his in an unhurried kiss. He moaned against those lips when he felt another hand wrap around his on his cock, stroking it in time with his. He felt the swipe of a thumb against his slick head, and that was all it took for him to cum a second time, splattering his and Harry’s stomach.

Harry smiled against Draco’s mouth as he let go of Draco’s cock. He shifted onto his side, pulling Draco flush against the front of him. He reached up and brushed a damp tendril of blond hair from Draco’s cheek. “Love you,” he softly said, his thumb brushing against a flushed cheek.

“Love you, too,” Draco replied, leaning in to give Harry a brief kiss before wrapping his arm around Harry’s back and burying his head against his neck.

Harry squeezed Draco back, then lay on his back, his arm tightening around the blond, holding him close. His other hand slid down Draco’s arm until it rested on his hand on his chest. He linked his fingers through his and leaned down to kiss the top of Draco’s head. His hand slowly caressed Draco’s upper and lower back, making the blond soon drift off to sleep, after giving a contented sigh.

Harry used a bit of wandless magic to bring the blanket up and over their cooling bodies. Cuddling close, never wanting to let go, he let himself fall asleep, the man of his dreams no longer a memory, but a part of his life.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Draco Apparated into the tack room of the barn of the ranch, not usually the way he would arrive from a full day at school teaching, but he was eager to see Harry – his husband of nine months. They had married last summer, a month after Harry had carried him out of the Ministry meeting like a Neanderthal. It had been a memorable day at the ranch. They had exchanged vows in front of their friends and family in the apple orchard, then had a huge buffet that Molly Weasley and Doreen had put together. Mitch and the gang from the bar that Harry worked for when he first came to Montana were also there. 

He still remembered the few moments before the wedding. Colby had helped him get ready, with a bit of help from Severus. It still choked him up a bit when he remembered Colby tugging on his hand to pull him down to his level, looking him in the eye, and asking if he could call him Dad. He had gathered the boy into his arms and cried tears of joy that Colby accepted him as family. Even Severus’ eyes were a bit misty that day.

Harry had heard the Apparation in the barn and kept his back turned, knowing who it was. He smiled as he slowly brushed the colt’s sides and back. Baily, the chestnut mare which was impregnated by the negrasus had foaled a month previous; two gangly looking foals, a filly and a colt. The filly was a golden brown in color; the colt a charcoal black, which Harry hoped would stay a true black once he matured. They were both quite friendly and loved to be brushed. Harry could feel the magic in them, but was not sure they would develop the wings. The books he got from Silas’s vaults about negrasi said that not all offspring from the creature would develop all the sire’s features. They were small compared to normal foals with them being twins, but they were adjusting quite well. 

“How is the other mare doing?” Draco asked, as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“It will be soon I think. I cleaned her stall, and wrapped her tail. Not expecting anything to happen till tonight though. The vet will be here around dinner time,” Harry said, turning his head to kiss Draco on the mouth. “What are you doing here already?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Draco said, kissing the side of Harry’s neck.

“Hmmhmm,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes, and leaning back against him.

“I was thinking of you all day,” Draco softly said, licking the shell of Harry’s ear, his hand traveling south to the waist of Harry’s jeans.

“And what were you thinking of?” Harry asked, feeling exactly what Draco had been thinking of. He smiled to himself as he pushed back against the hardness.

Draco’s fingers slowly unzipped the faded denims, while the other hand pushed Harry’s shirt up, his warm hand gliding up the firm stomach. “We have about a half hour before the school bus comes. I want you to fuck me, right here in the barn, on the bale of hay over there.”

Harry turned in Draco’s arms, his lips descending on Draco’s in a hungry kiss. He walked forward, Draco back, to the bale of hay in the corner, casting a repellant charm around them as he unzipped Draco’s jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He broke away from the kiss and turned the blond around, so his back was to his chest. He trailed kisses up and down Draco’s neck. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” 

“No. Need you now, Harry,” Draco groaned, stroking Harry’s arm until he linked his fingers with his, guiding it to his erection. 

“You are so needy like this,” Harry smiled against the racing pulse as his hand caressed the slight bump on the blond’s stomach. “I’ll have to knock you up more often,” he lightly laughed.

Draco reached back and pushed down Harry’s jeans, then couldn’t help a smile of his own when he heard the gasp from his husband when he gripped Harry’s cock. He stroked a few times, then let go and bent over, his hands on the bale of hay. “Now, Harry, prepared myself already for you. Just fuck me already.”

“Demanding aren’t you,” Harry huskily said, his cock filling up more with the thought of Draco thrusting his own fingers into himself to loosen himself up for him. He gripped the base of his cock with his one hand, the other one on Draco’s lower back. He guided his cock to the puckered hole, moaning as he felt the lubricated hole take him in easily. He slowly inched his way in until he was sheathed completely, then stilled. 

“Fuck, Harry. Need you to . . . ” 

Harry withdrew until the head of his cock was barely in, then slammed back in, hard and fast, cutting off Draco’s demand as he set a steady hard pace. He felt the heat building in his body, and suddenly pulled back and stilled. He withdrew from Draco, and turned him before nudging him onto the bale of hay. He pushed the rest of Draco’s pants which were bunched down to Draco’s ankles and lifted his legs to his shoulders. He looked into his husbands lust-filled eyes as he pushed his cock back into the welcoming heat. He leaned down, pushing Draco’s legs to his chest, to kiss him. He thrust in again, hard and slow this time, knowing that he was hitting Draco’s sweet spot most of the time by the mewls of pleasure against his lips.

Draco reached and gripped Harry’s hips, his heels digging into Harry’s shoulders as his body succumbed to the pleasure. He threw his head back, as he splattered his and Harry’s chest with cum, not once having his cock touched by either one of them. 

Harry felt his husband’s channel grip him tightly, spasming around him. He thrust and ground in, his own release shortly following. He moved his arms, letting Draco’s quivering legs slide down to his waist. “You okay?” He breathlessly asked, his forehead leaning against Draco’s shoulder.

“Better than okay,” Draco huskily replied, carding his fingers though Harry’s hair. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Harry said, raising himself to kiss Draco on the mouth as he slowly withdrew his hips.

They both heard the crunch of gravel, then quickly got up and used a cleansing spell on themselves and their clothes before zipping up, and pulling down their shirts. They both went out to greet Michael and Colby as they got off the bus, walking towards Doreen who was just coming out of the main house with a tray full of cookies and iced tea for the boys and themselves.

“Dad, Daddy, did Callie have her baby yet?” Colby asked, reaching for a cookie before sitting on the bench beside Draco. 

“Not yet, C.J.,” Harry smiled. “Most likely will happen when you’re in bed tonight.”

“Can I stay up so I can see it?” Colby asked. “Dad, why do you have straw in your hair? Did you fall in the barn?” He asked looking up at Draco then reaching out to pull a piece from his hair.

“I – was helping Harry in the barn with the horses,” Draco said, his face flushing pink when he heard Harry and Doreen softly chuckling to themselves. 

“But you’re still in your teaching clothes,” Colby said.

“He missed me and couldn’t wait to see me, so he came right to the barn,” Harry grinned. “How was your day at school, C.J. and Mikey?”

“It was okay. So, can I stay up tonight?” Colby asked.

“Are the foals okay?” Michael asked from where he sat perched on the railing of the porch.

“They are fine,” Harry said. “And no, you can not stay up tonight. You have school tomorrow.”

“You can see the foal when you get back from school,” Draco said, bending to push Colby’s glass of iced tea from the edge of the table. “Then you have all weekend to see them.”

Draco got up from the bench, and reached down for Colby’s backpack. “Come on squirt, time to do your homework, then we’ll figure out what’s for supper,” he said. 

“I’ll be home in a few hours,” Harry smiled, standing up also, and leaning in to give Draco a brief kiss on his mouth, his hand plucking another piece of straw from his husband’s hair.

Draco took Colby’s hand and they walked together to the pick-up truck that Harry drove to the ranch. Harry would be Flooing to the house later. 

“Is he still feeling queasy?” Doreen asked, after Michael went inside to do his own homework.

“Not so bad,” Harry shrugged putting on his hat again. “It helps when I rub his stomach when his stomach’s acting up. When I’m not there, he sucks on some peppermint, which seems to help.”

“And the other effects of the pregnancy I’m sure you’re enjoying,” Doreen smirked. “You might want to glamour the marks he leaves on your neck when he’s ‘helping’ you in the barn,” she snickered.

“I would never deprive something my husband wants,” Harry laughed before waving to Doreen as he went back to the barn, seeing the wizarding vet pull up in his truck.

*****

Callie, the mare, had her foal that night, close to midnight, much like Harry and the vet anticipated. The vet had to help deliver the foal as the legs were positioned wrong inside the womb. The foal – a colt, was much like the mother’s in coloring; a black and white pinto with white stockings. The colt had patches of white on his chest and flanks, and his tail was white but his mane was black. 

A slow smile spread over Harry's face as he watched the colt thrust his tiny nose into the air, taking his first breath. 

The mare whickered quietly from her side in the stall. Harry waited a few more moments, exchanging worried glances with the vet before picking up a dry towel and slowly entering the stall.

Draco watched in concern from the door as Harry crouched down beside the baby, careful not to startle either of them, and began to dry the foal off so that he wouldn't catch cold.

The mare suddenly gave a shuddering breath, making Harry's head shoot up in alarm, but before he could do anything, she went limp. The vet swiftly pressed his stethoscope to her unmoving side. 

After listening for a few seconds, he shook his head. "She's gone," he informed them sadly. "Her body couldn't withstand the magic of the birth. I'm so sorry, Haze."

Harry and the vet worked on cleaning up the mare and the foal, saddened at the loss of Callie, a horse that most of them had watched mature to adulthood. 

After Harry dried the foal off, choking back tears that blurred his vision, the colt struggled to his feet for the first time and nudged Harry. Harry stepped back away from the foal, and the baby then looked to his mother lying in the straw. He took his first wobbly steps towards her, dropping his nose to sniff her neck, letting out a lost nicker of confusion.

It broke Harry's heart and the tears he had been suppressing came in earnest. Draco reached over the stall door and pulled Harry closer, embracing the cowboy as he bowed his own head in mourning.

A whinny from the next stall startled all of them, answering the baby's cry. Harry wiped his eyes, looking at the vet, who hadn't moved from his crouch next to the mare's body. "Do you think . . . 

“It won’t hurt to try. The foal will need the milk,” the vet said. “Just make sure to stay close in case you need to get the foal away from the mother quickly.”

Harry handed Draco the towel, giving his fingers a squeeze before bending down to gently pick up the foal in his arms. He slowly walked towards Bailey’s stall, not breaking his gaze from the chestnut’s reactions. He stopped a few paces from her, and set the colt on its feet, smiling a little to himself when the little one stood on unsteady legs. He stepped back a few steps.

Bailey bent down, sniffing the foal’s nose, its neck, then its back. She slowly began to lick the side of the foal’s neck. 

While baby was getting acquainted with the mare, the vet had milked Callie, getting a few bottles of mother’s milk for the newborn. He magically placed a freshening charm on them, then went into the next stall and handed Harry a bottle.

“You’ll have to feed the colt with this bottle at first. I’m sure that Bailey will accept him, to feed him her own milk,” the vet said, watching as the other foals came up to butt their heads against the newborn, almost the same size as they were.

Harry crouched down by the new foal with the bottle, feeding it the milk by bottle. The foal eagerly took the nipple and sucked in the milk, the other foals nudging Harry’s body while he fed him. Bailey would come to his aid, and nudge the colt and filly away so that Harry was able to feed him properly.

Draco looked on, relieved himself when Bailey, and the other foals seemed to accept the orphaned colt. He felt a small hand in his, and looked down to see Colby looking into the stall. It was later than he thought, looking out at the sunlight that streamed through the open doors of the barn.

“Is it a girl or a boy?” Colby whispered.

Harry looked up and smiled at Colby. “It’s a boy. You want to feed him? Bailey and the foals know your smell, I’m sure they won’t mind you in here.”

“Really?” Colby asked.

Harry nodded, and shifted over a bit when Colby slowly came forward. “He’s pretty isn’t he?” Colby grinned, laughing as the newborn suckled the nipple of the bottle. “Just like Callie. Where is Callie?”

“C.J.,” Harry began, stroking his son’s back. “Do you remember when I told you that your mommy is always watching out for you from Heaven? Well, it’s Callie’s turn to watch over this little guy. Bailey is going to be his new mommy, and the other foals will be his brother and sister.”

Colby bit his lip, puzzling out things in his mind. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Colby?” Harry asked, hoping the question wouldn’t be too painful.

“Can horses become guardian angels, like mommy?”

“Of course they can!” Harry exclaimed in relief, combing his fingers through the blond hair of his son while he kept feeding the colt. 

“So, is Draco my new mommy now instead of my dad, cause he is having a baby, just like mommy, right?” Colby innocently asked, knowing of Draco’s pregnancy.

Harry tried to hide his grin, he really did when he heard a groan from Draco, but then he saw the mischievous smirk on Colby’s face. His laughter let loose, as well as Colby’s. 

“Not funny,” Draco stated, then turned and stalked out of the barn, trying to hide his own grin. 

Harry reached out and took the empty bottle from Colby’s hand. “I think you better talk to him, Colby. Besides the bus should be here soon anyway.”

“I was just joking Daddy. I know he’s not a mommy. He’s my Dad. The teacher at school ‘splained about why wizards can have babies sometimes,” Colby said. “I think it’s great that I’ll be getting a new sister or brother.”

“Would it matter if it was a brother, or a sister?” Harry asked, standing up and stepping aside so the vet could examine the new foal.

“Nah, not really,” Colby shrugged, dragging his backpack on the ground. “Mikey is like my brother, so a girl maybe would be neat. As long as she’s not all crying all the time like some of the girls at school,” he grimaced. “Maybe he’ll have a boy and a girl, like Bailey,” he smiled.

“It’s possible I suppose,” Harry grinned, thinking of Draco’s reaction to that would be. 

“See you after school, Daddy,” Colby shouted out as he ran towards Draco who was at the main house, where he would Floo to the school. Michael and Colby were left to take the bus, as it was their time with their friends; not really wanting a parental figure in their midst.

Harry leaned his one shoulder on the barn door and looked on as Draco bent down to talk to Colby, a ready smile on his face. Colby was doing most of the talking, his hands fidgeting with the strap of his backpack. Draco waited until Colby finished talking then drew him in his arms, holding on tight, before letting go, kissing his forehead and adjusting the backpack on the boy’s back. 

Harry walked towards Draco who stood watching the bus, waving to the boys. “You know he was joking right?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.

“I know,” Draco laughed. “He said he was sorry, and told me he loved me like a daddy, even though I was going to be a mommy.”

“He thinks the world of you, you know,” Harry softly said, kissing the side of Draco’s neck.

“If someone had told me this would be my life all those years ago, I would have probably hexed them,” Draco grinned.

“You’re happy then?” Harry asked.

“Beyond happy, Harry,” Draco replied, turning in his arms. “I never thought I would find you after you disappeared all those years ago, and here you are in the west, part-owner of a ranch, and one of the renowned horse trainers in the state. I had thought my home was in Britain, but when I found you, I realized home is where ever you are. Now, I teach the Social Cultures class at the grade school, and love it by the way,” he smiled. “And I have you back in my life, and a boy who thinks of me as his father, and another baby on the way. What else could I possibly want more in my life?”

“I love you, you know that?” Harry smiled, leaning in to give Draco a kiss, letting his lips linger.

“I know. Love you, too,” Draco grinned. “I should probably get going,” he sighed.

“Yes, I suppose,” Harry said, pulling back from his husbands arms. “You know what Colby mentioned?” He said, backing away, grinning.

Draco shook his head.

“He mentioned that you could have twins,” he smirked, then turned and walked away back to the barn.

“Harry!” 

*****

Draco in fact did not have twins. Trinity Liliane was born, a beautiful blonde-haired, green-eyed baby girl. 

Draco took a year off of school to be with Trinity and his family. Colby was a huge help, readily taking up the role of big brother as he tried to teach her things as she lay in her cradle or in his Daddy’s arms.

Much to the relief of Colby, Trinity grew up to be one of the boys. Harry loved her either way, be it a girly-girl or a tomboy. Draco loved her also, but still tried to get her to wear a dress every now and then instead of the overalls and the pigtails she insisted that she liked wearing. 

Doreen continued to see Chris until they finally tied the knot one summer, Michael the best man, Colby an usher, and Trinity the flower girl. Michael, Colby, and Trinity were rarely seen apart at the ranch, growing up with a strong familial bond between them.

Every other year, Doreen and Harry planned a big reunion of sorts, where family and friends gathered to remember the good times; besides one year where they gathered to mourn the loss of a mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore, who set off on his grand adventure, always a houseful, especially when the Weasley clan came with all their kids. 

Severus and Remus bought their own place in town. They married the year after Harry and Draco, and are still together to this day. They welcomed into the family a young girl of six years, who had lost her parents in a fire, Samantha Grabrielle Blake.

Dante’s offspring grew up healthy and strong. The chestnut filly’s wings were beautiful, and she inherited the full negrasus abilities that her sire had. She was bought and treasured by the Tivendryn, a race of moon elves. Bailey’s colt, the black, was brought to the Serpent’s Cove where it quickly grew attached to its sire, Dante. Callie’s colt, the pinto remained at the Ranch, where he was treated well, and bred every couple of years. Both colts did not grow to have the wings, but they were able to ‘fade’ to other areas, but not fly.

Harry continued to participate in the rodeos, riding the bulls. Draco loved watching his husband, but held on to his seat with white knuckles as he did, fearing the hurt he was sure Harry would be feeling later, as the kids cheered loudly at their dad. He was never too hurt though, his magic always keeping him safe. Draco was sure a guardian angel was watching over him.

Draco was also sure it was fated when a few years after Trinity was born he became pregnant again – with twins.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Words: 59,415  
>  Pages: 146 _
> 
> Thank you for checking out my story. Wrote it a quite a few years ago, and must admit one of my favorites.


End file.
